Collection de Thés
by Lena Zeinyom
Summary: Traduction de "Tea Collection" de Kamerreon. Harry Potter a bêtement accepté de tester la toute dernière invention de Fred et Georges - des thés qui modifient le comportement. La vie va être intéressante ces quarante prochains jours.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la traduction d'une fiction de **Kamerreon « Tea collection »** qui m'a beaucoup amusée, que beaucoup doivent connaître mais que j'ai décidé de traduire pour ceux qui ne lisent pas d'anglais. C'est une fiction légère, faite pour se détendre.

Elle a eu beaucoup de succès outre-manche : 40 chapitres, 44.610 mots et 1909 reviews. (au moment où j'ai regardé)

Je mettrai un chapitre chaque soir – sauf cas d'impossibilité majeure qui ne serait pas de mon ressort – donc la fiction sera terminée dans une quarantaine de jours.

Pour ceux qui me suivent dans la saga _Le monstre qui dort_ : ça ne changera rien à mon rythme de publication hebdomadaire, pas d'inquiétude.

J'ai décidé de garder les titres anglais de chapitres parce que la traduction française ne peut pas toujours allier à la fois le sens du titre, sa sonorité et les jeux de mot. Elle ne marche que pour certains comme « Loyau-Thé ».

J'essaierai de faire honneur au style de l'auteur autant que je le peux : j'essaie de ne pas faire trop de mot-à-mot mais bien de rendre l'esprit de cette histoire. Et j'espère que j'y parviens. ^^

Disclaimer : le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR, cette histoire appartient à **Kamerreon**, seule la traduction est mienne.

Sur ce, bonne lecture. (Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires qui seront dûment retransmis à l'auteur. Vous ferez deux heureux ^^)

* * *

**Note de l'auteur original :**

Disclaimer : Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des situations imaginées par JK Rowling. Ils lui appartiennent. Je ne gagne pas d'argent et ne commets pas d'infraction au droit d'auteur ou au droit des marques déposées.

Pairings: Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione, et Blaise/Neville

Attention: slash homme/homme, het homme/femme, niaiserie générale, violence, langage adulte, situations sexuelles, relations sexuelles, brève mention des thèmes du suicide et des désordres digestifs, et présence intentionnelle de quelques crises aléatoires d'OOC.

* * *

**Collection de thés**

**Chapitre 1 : Loyal-Tea**

**« Loyau-Thé »**

Loyauté : l'état ou la qualité d'être loyal, fidélité à ses responsabilités ou à ses obligations.

* * *

Harry Potter avait envie de pleurer – vraiment, il le voulait. Il n'était pas tout à fait certain de savoir comment Fred et Georges Weasley étaient parvenus à l'escroquer, à le rendre volontaire pour tester leur plus récente gamme de produits, mais franchement, il était presque effrayé de découvrir ce dans quoi il s'était fourré tout seul. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que pour les quarante prochains jours, il était à la merci de deux sorciers maléfiques qui ne connaissaient pas le sens du mot « clémence ».(1)

Il baissa deux yeux verts sceptiques sur la tasse remplie d'un liquide orange bouillonnant que Fred lui tendait. « Encore une fois, qu'est-ce que c'est censé faire ? » Il avait une voix à la fois calme et excédée.

« C'est une de nos créations de génie. Nous avons inventé toute une collection de thé qui fera réagir le buveur de différentes manières. C'était sacrément chouette de ta part d'accepter de les tester pour nous, mon pote » répondirent les jumeaux.

Il accepta le verre à contrecœur et observa la mousse et les bulles du liquide. « Ca ne me fera pas de mal, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Comment peux-tu même penser une chose pareille ? Nous ne pourrions jamais faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse nuire au grand et merveilleux Harry Potter ! »

« Ca veut dire que vous ne savez pas, » grommela Harry. Il soupira et souleva le verre, déversant le contenu dans sa gorge. Il avala rapidement, en espérant qu'il s'en sortirait. Après avoir claqué le verre vide sur la table, il leur jeta un regard furieux.

Fred sortit un calepin sorcier et une plume à encre permanente de nulle part et attendit avidement les réponses d'Harry aux questions de Georges. « Quel goût ça a ? »

Harry se passa la langue sur le palais pensivement. « Comme du jus d'orange frais avec un peu de sucre. »

« Excellent, le goût est correct, » marmonna Fred en prenant des notes.

« Maintenant, nous avons juste besoin de savoir si c'est efficace, » dit Georges avant de sourire.

Ils tirèrent Harry pour le mettre debout puis le trainèrent jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame avant d'être stoppés dans une secousse quand Harry s'arrêta net. Ses yeux étaient verrouillés sur Neville Longdubat. Il s'extirpa de la poigne des jumeaux et s'approcha du garçon.

« Neville, je voulais juste que tu saches que je serai toujours là pour toi. Tu es un bon ami et une personne merveilleuse. Ne fais pas attention à ce que disent les autres. Je sais que tu as le potentiel pour faire tout ce que tu as envie de faire et être tout ce que tu veux être. » Harry fit une pause et agrippa les épaules de Neville. « Si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, et je dis bien quoi que ce soit, même s'il est 2 h 17 du matin et que je ronfle bruyamment, je veux que tu saches que tu peux me réveiller si tu a besoin de bavarder, » conclut Harry.

Les yeux de Neville étaient grand ouverts par le choc. « E-Euh… M-Merci Harry, » répondit-il dans un bégaiement, l'air stupéfié.

Harry salua joyeusement son ami de la tête et entreprit de suivre les jumeaux vers les escaliers, direction le hall, pour descendre et prendre le petit-déjeuner. Alors qu'il attendait que l'un des escaliers se déplace, il se tourna vers les jumeaux avec un regard sérieux. « Vous savez, tous les deux, que si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit pour le magasin, je suis prêt à aider. Mes parents m'ont légué suffisamment d'argent pour aider à financer plus de projets si vous en avez besoin. Je promets de faire de mon mieux pour vous aider à tester ces nouveaux thés. On devrait tout faire pour nos amis, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Incite le consommateur à devenir un complet et total Gryffondor avec des tendances Poufsouffle_, écrivit Fred.

Dans le Grand Hall, Harry aperçut Drago Malefoy et se mit à courir droit vers lui. Il dérapa, s'arrêta pile devant lui et lui empoigna les épaules.

« Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Enlève tes mains immédiatement ! » Draco se hérissa de colère alors que la poigne d'Harry se resserrait.

« Malefoy, je voulais que tu saches que tu seras toujours mon rival – mon seul et unique rival – le plus fidèle rival qu'un sorcier puisse avoir. J'attends avec impatience nos futurs duels, farces, prises de bec mesquines et bagarres malveillantes. Tu as été une constante épine dans mon pied ces cinq dernières années, et je veux, non j'ai besoin que tu saches à quel point je l'apprécie.

A chaque moment où je me sens heureux, tu es toujours là pour me faire sentir comme de la merde. A chaque fois que quelque chose de merveilleux arrive, tu ruines tout. A chaque fois que mes amis et moi tentons de sauver l'école, tu fais de ton mieux pour ficher nos plans en l'air et nous blesser. A chaque fois que nous ne faisons que passer innocemment, tu nous jettes des sorts et des malédictions sans aucune raison.

Merci pour être toujours mon rival, j'attends avec impatience nos futures confrontations ! » Harry finit de parler et se dirigea calmement vers la table Gryffondor, en laissant derrière lui une foule de sorciers et de sorcières figés.

Fred sourit et fourra le calepin dans son sac. « Ca marche. En effet, ça semble inspirer une loyauté sans faille dans tous les types de relations existantes. Bien joué, Gred. Bien joué, Forge, » se congratulèrent les jumeaux.

Drago Malefoy fut parcourut d'un léger frisson. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cela ? Quelqu'un avait cassé Potter.

* * *

(1) Il y avait ici un jeu de mots qui utilisait deux fois le mot « mercy » (pardon, pitié, indulgence), ce que je n'ai pas su rendre en français. J'ai dû choisir de traduire ce mot par l'expression « être à la merci de » et par « clémence ».

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaît. N'hésitez pas à m'encourager ^^.

Lena.


	2. Chap 2 Certain Tea

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire. Pour ceux qui sont inscrits et à qui je n'ai pas encore répondu : ça arrive, ça arrive… ^^

Réponse groupée aux anonymes :

Merci beaucoup pour m'avoir laissé un mot d'encouragement, je suis vraiment ravie que la fiction vous plaise et que vous soyez contents d'avoir un peu de nouveauté. Je prendrai un peu plus de temps pour vous répondre demain sur les commentaires laissé pour ce chapitre. A bientôt !

**Disclamer : **Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR, cette fiction appartient à Kamerreon et je ne suis que la dévouée traductrice.

**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Certain-Tea**

**« Cer-Thé-Tude »**

Certitude : l'état d'être certain, un fait avéré – sans aucun doute.

* * *

Le deuxième jour de test commença à peu près comme le premier, mais il dégénéra vite en autre chose.

« Malefoy - J'ai touché Malefoy ! » hurlait Harry aux jumeaux. « Votre infâme création m'a fait le toucher : je l'ai pratiquement serré dans mes bras »

« Là, Là, ça n'est pas si horrible, » affirmèrent les jumeaux.

« Pas si horrible ? Pas si horrible ? » Les cris augmentèrent de volume. « Je l'ai agrippé en plein milieu du Hall, là où tout le monde nous a vus. Qu'est-ce que les gens vont penser, qu'est-ce que lui va penser ? »

Fred et Georges arborèrent un petit sourire suffisant. « Les gens ont sûrement oublié un si petit évènement maintenant, » dirent-il.

Harry leur jeta un regard noir. « Je ne suis peut-être pas l'étudiant le plus intelligent de Poudlard, mais je ne suis certainement pas idiot. Tout ce que je fais est l'objet de commérages pendant des semaines. Moi attrapant Malefoy et lui déclarant ma rivalité éternelle compte assurément pour un ragot, » dit Harry en reniflant.

Les jumeaux rougirent légèrement et haussèrent les épaules, comme pour dire qu'ils ne pouvaient rien contre le fait qu'Harry fasse les actualités et que c'était de sa faute s'il avait choisi de dire de telles choses dans un lieu où tout le monde pouvait l'entendre. Les jumeaux étaient plutôt habiles pour décider qu'ils étaient totalement innocents même quand ils étaient la cause directe d'un fiasco.

Quand Harry ouvrit la bouche pour continuer sa diatribe, Fred attrapa le verre plein de liquide blanc que tenait Georges et le vida dans la gorge d'Harry. Harry avala par réflexe puis cligna des yeux lentement. Un sourire soulagé apparut sur son visage. « Merlin merci, » murmura-t-il. « J'aurais pu jurer sous serment qu'hier j'ai déclaré mon indéfectible rivalité à Malefoy – c'est bon de savoir que je ne l'ai pas fait. »

Ron apparut dans la salle commune au moment où Harry prononçait ces mots. « Tu l'as fait, vieux. »

« Non, je ne l'ai pas fait, » répliqua Harry.

« Si tu l'a fait » dit Ron.

« Non » gronda Harry.

« Tu l'as bel et bien fait » insista Ron.

« Ecoute Ron, je ne sais pas quel est ton problème, mais je suis absolument certain que je n'ai **pas** déclaré mon éternelle rivalité à Malefoy hier, » dit Harry.

« Mais tout le monde dit que… »

« Tout le monde a tort, » se moqua Harry. « Je pense que je sais parfaitement ce que j'ai fait ou pas, et je n'ai sûrement pas touché Malefoy ! »

Fred écrivait rapidement des notes à nouveau : _rend le consommateur parfaitement sûr que ses douces illusions sont la réalité. Le consommateur refuse d'écouter la raison et ignore les faits évidents et les preuves présentées._

Hermione descendit les escaliers et regarda Harry. « Pourquoi n'es-tu pas habillé, Harry ? Nous devons aller prendre le petit déjeuner puis aller en cours. »

Harry regarda la sorcière la plus intelligente qu'il connaissait comme s'il elle était une complète imbécile. « C'est samedi, Hermione, nous n'avons pas cours aujourd'hui. »

« Aujourd'hui, c'est mercredi, Harry. Bien sûr que nous avons cours, » affirma catégoriquement Hermione.

« J'ai peur que tu fasses erreur, Hermione. Je tiens pour sûr qu'aujourd'hui c'est samedi. Et puisqu'on est samedi, je me disais que j'allais paresser un peu en pyjama et aller manger plus tard, » dit Harry.

« Harry ! » dit Hermione d'un ton brusque. « Je n'ai pas tord ! Alors maintenant, va t'habiller et viens prendre le petit déjeuner avec nous. Nous avons des cours ce matin, et après, nous devons réviser pour l'examen de Potion de demain. »

Harry roula des yeux et s'étendit sur le canapé où il était déjà allongé. « Es-tu devenue folle ? » demanda-t-il. « Aujourd'hui, on est samedi, ce qui fait que demain, on est dimanche, ce qui veut dire que c'est impossible que nous ayons un examen de potion demain. Même Rogue ne peut pas mettre de session d'examen les jours où nous n'avons pas de cours. »

« Pourquoi agis-tu comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle. « Si tu ne te dépêche pas maintenant, alors je refuse de t'aider à réviser pour l'examen de demain. »

« Et en quoi ça devrait m'inquiéter ? Ho, non, Hermione ne m'aidera pas pour le faux examen ! Que quelqu'un me sauve de mon futur échec imaginaire ! » s'exclama Harry en causant chez les jumeaux un léger ricanement.

_Augmente le sarcasme du consommateur et réduit en même temps son intelligence_, écrivit Fred.

« Tu verras si j'en ai quelque chose à faire quand tu échoueras, » dit Hermione avec brusquerie, alors qu'elle sortait de la salle commune d'un pas rapide en traînant Ron derrière elle.

« Mercredi – » ricana Harry « - c'est une blague. »

Neville descendit du dortoir et vit Harry étalé sur un fauteuil. « Tu n'as pas l'intention de descendre pour le petit-déjeuner, Harry ? »

« Non, je me suis dit que j'irai dans un moment, » répondit Harry.

Neville lança un Tempus et vit qu'Harry avait encore un peu plus d'une heure pour manger avant que le petit déjeuner ne prenne fin. « Ok, on se voit plus tard alors. » Il traîna les pieds jusqu'au portrait, nerveusement.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Neville ? Tu as l'air nerveux à propos de quelque chose, » lui lança Harry.

« Hé bien, c'est cet examen de Potion, demain… Je sais que je vais encore rendre un travail bâclé. Puis Rogue va me crier dessus, me ridiculiser, me donner une retenue et je serai humilié devant tout le monde, » marmonna Neville.

Un large sourire s'étendit sur le visage d'Harry et il jeta un coup d'œil à son ami. « Neville, il n'y a pas d'examen de Potion, demain ! » déclara-t-il.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Neville, l'espoir brillant dans ses yeux.

« Oui, oui – Il n'y a pas d'examen demain, » répéta-t-il.

« Tu en es sûr ? » demanda encore Neville.

« J'en suis parfaitement certain, » répondit Harry.

« Merci, vieux, c'est la meilleure nouvelle de la semaine, » dit Neville.

« Heureux d'avoir pu t'aider, » dit Harry alors que Neville quittait la salle commune.

_Augmente la capacité du consommateur à mentir avec succès et en ayant l'air complètement honnête en le faisant_. Les jumeaux ricanèrent l'un l'autre. « Cer-Thé-Tude est un succès. »

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis : ça me motive à continuer cette traduction ! Et ça fait toujours plaisir !

Lena.


	3. Chap 3 Smart Tea

Bonjour à tous !

Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent un commentaire : c'est très motivant.

**_RAR aux anonymes :_**

Meiko : Merci pour l'auteur et pour moi-même ^^ (pour les deux chapitres). Quant à Harry… Je crois qu'il va continuer à s'approcher de Drago, à son grand dam.

Erika Lunaelle Nightspring : Merci beaucoup. Et voilà la suite. ^^

Vipchouchi : merci beaucoup pour l'auteur et pour moi-même. Ravie que l'histoire te plaise.

_**Disclaimer**_ : Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR, l'histoire à Kamerreon et la traduction à moi.

Bonne lecture.

**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Smart-Tea**

**« Habile-Thé »**

Habileté* : Pour quelqu'un d'intelligent, un monsieur je-sais-tout.

* * *

Le visage de Fred Weasley tourna rapidement en un beau bleu-violet. C'était sans doute dû au fait que les mains d'Harry Potter enserraient son cou. Mais c'était juste une supposition.

« J'ai menti à Neville ! » gronda Harry en serrant plus fort. « Je lui ai dit qu'il n'y aurait pas d'examen aujourd'hui et il y en a un. Comment avez-vous pu me laisser lui mentir ? »

Georges attrapa les mains d'Harry et essaya de les éloigner du cou de son frère. « Maintenant, Harry, calme-toi et nous pourrons – »

« Me calmer ? Me calmer ! Rogue va me tuer. Neville va me tuer. Excusez-moi si je ne trouve pas que c'est le moment de me calmer. » cracha Harry.

« On p-peut ar-arranger ça, » haleta Fred.

Les mains se relâchèrent légèrement. « Comment ? » demanda Harry.

« Le-Le t-thé d'aujourd'hui, » parvint à dire Fred, en suffocant.

« Vous en êtes sûrs ? » Le regard mauvais d'Harry lui ordonnait de ne dire que la stricte vérité.

Georges répondit pour son jumeau. « Oui, je promets que ça arrangera les choses, » dit-il précipitamment.

La colère furieuse quitta Harry et il laissa retomber ses mains. « Si ce thé, » dit-il en pointant du doigt un verre rempli de liquide brun pâle, « n'arrange pas les choses, vous allez le regretter pendant vraiment très longtemps. »

Les jumeaux frissonnèrent légèrement en entendant qu'Harry avait pris sa voix de « sauveur ». « Ca marchera, » promirent-ils à l'unisson.

Avec un regard à la fois sceptique et plein d'espoir, Harry laissa de côté son irritation, accepta le verre et en but le contenu. Il rendit le verre à Georges et attendit : il ne se sentait pas très différent. Il poussa un soupir de contrariété et précéda les jumeaux pour descendre prendre le petit-déjeuner. Ca avait intérêt à marcher.

Il s'installa entre Ron et Neville et face à Hermione. Le regard de colère qu'elle lança dans sa direction lui fit pousser un soupir discret. S'excuser auprès d'Hermione était une vraie corvée ; elle ne pardonnait jamais tout de suite, peu importait à quel point la personne était sincère. Harry avait même empiré les choses en insultant son intelligence. Obtenir son pardon prendrait du temps et il n'en avait pas tant que ça pour le moment.

Harry mangea rapidement se prépara silencieusement à recevoir le regard blessé de Neville quand il apprendrait la vérité. Il se leva en même temps que ses camarades de Griffondor et ils descendirent dans les donjons. Si des yeux bleus pétillants aperçurent les jumeaux espiègles se désillusionner et suivre Harry Potter, Dumbledore n'en fit certainement aucune mention.

« Quel est le problème, Potter, » renifla Draco toujours fâché et confus à propos de ce qui était arrivé deux matins plus tôt, « as-tu peur d'un simple examen ? »

« E-Examen ? » poussa Neville dans un petit cri aigu.

Harry se tourna vers Neville et le regarda dans les yeux. « Neville, nous avons un examen aujourd'hui. »

La question suivante fut posée dans un faible murmure, mais Harry put entendre la douleur contenue et tressaillit. « Tu as menti ? »

« Oui, » repondit-il. « Tu souffres d'anxiété à cause des examens. Dès qu'un devoir approche, tu commences à devenir inquiet et nerveux, et ça te fait faire des erreurs que tu n'aurais normalement jamais faites. Je sais que tu pourrais faire les choses correctement si tu te relaxes et que tu suis les étapes méthodiquement. »

Neville cligna des yeux doucement. Harry avait menti pour l'aider ? Harry croyait en lui ? Un petit sourire apparut sur son visage alors qu'il parlait, « Si tu le dis, Harry. Je ferai de mon mieux – Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. »

« C'est le bon état d'esprit, Neville ! » dit Harry.

La porte de la classe s'ouvrit en claquant et Rogue baissa un regard coléreux sur les étudiants comme s'ils étaient une masse d'asticots agaçants et une totale perte de temps. « Entrez, » ordonna-t-il avec un sourire sarcastique.

La nuée d'étudiants entra dans la classe et chacun revendiqua sa place en silence. Harry et Neville se retrouvèrent partenaires à l'un des bureaux, du côté droit de la pièce. Ils se sourirent avant de se tourner vers les instructions. Harry cligna des yeux sous le choc en s'apercevant qu'il comprenait les informations écrites au tableau.

Les yeux noirs de Rogue se rétrécirent en un regard furieux alors qu'il s'adressait moqueusement à la classe regroupant Serpentards et Griffondors. « Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire – ou tenter de faire, pour certains d'entre vous, » il fit une pause pour regarder vers Harry et Neville, « la potion de la Goutte du Mort-Vivant. » Son sourire suffisant s'élargit alors que plusieurs visages dans la classe pâlissaient de peur. « Les ingrédients sont dans la réserve. Vous et votre partenaire avez deux heures pour finaliser la potion – Commencez ! »

Harry se tourna vers Neville et lui attrapa les épaules en tentant d'arrêter l'hyperventilation de son ami. « Neville, je sais qu'on peut le faire – Va chercher les ingrédients. »

Neville acquiesça lentement et partit docilement chercher les ingrédients nécessaires. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard pour voir qu'Harry avait déjà installé le chaudron sur le feu. Quand Harry sortit sa baguette et agita le poignet en marmonnant discrètement, Neville haussa un sourcil.

Harry sourit. « Une barrière anti-sort qui empêchera qui que ce soit de renverser accidentellement quelque chose dans notre potion. »

« Brillant, » murmura Neville.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux ingrédients ramenés et sourit à Neville, faisant comprendre à l'autre Griffondor qu'il avait collecté la bonne quantité de chaque chose. « Commençons. »

Les racines de valériane furent placées sur la planche à découper et Harry saisit un petit couteau aiguisé, les hachant en morceaux d'une longueur précise de deux centimètres. Quand il eut terminé, il les laissa tomber dans le chaudron en suivant le motif des aiguilles d'une montre et ordonna à Neville de remuer la potion dix-sept fois et demi dans le sens inverse de aiguilles d'une montre.

Il garda un œil sur Neville qui agitait la potion pendant qu'il réduisait du bois vermoulu* en une fine poudre. Sa main gauche tenait fermement le bol tandis que sa droite travaillait furieusement à réduire les ingrédients dans l'exacte forme requise. Une fois que ce fut prêt, il en saupoudra une pincée au moment approprié et ordonna à Neville de remuer la potion onze fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.

Quand la potion prit une douce couleur cassis, il eut un petit sourire suffisant et satisfait. Harry plaça l'unique haricot de Sopophorous sur sa planche à découper et étendit le bras pour saisir sa dague d'argent. Il lutta pour garder les mains stables alors qu'il utilisait le côté plat de la dague pour écraser lentement le haricot. Le processus fut long et précis, mais finalement aboutit sur un succès. Il inclina sa planche avec précaution pour que le jus coule dans une fiole de verre.

Harry et Neville travaillaient dans leur propre monde. Ils ne voyaient pas les regards choqués de leur camarades ni le regard calculateur de leur professeur. Ils étaient complètement absorbés dans leur tâche pour compléter la potion demandée.

Fred et Georges prenaient des notes frénétiquement. _Augmente drastiquement l'intelligence et la compréhension spontanée du sujet ou de la matière présentée_. Ca allait clairement devenir un de leurs produits phares les plus vendus.

Harry attrapa la racine d'Asphodèle et la fit tomber dans un petit bol d'étain, puis un épais pilon d'étain émoussé, et il commença à l'écraser et la moudre pour en faire une fine poudre. Ses muscles saillaient sous l'effort. Il s'arrêta, satisfait, quand ça finit par ressembler à ce que Rogue appellerait « de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre ».

« Bien. » Harry prit le bol d'étain et vida l'asphodèle dans le chaudron, puis le reposa et attrapa la fiole de jus de haricot de Sopohorous. Il la versa en suivant le motif d'une étoile, puis jeta un œil à Neville et dit, « Remue la potion dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre sept fois puis une fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. » La potion tourna en un violet pale.

Les yeux de Rogue s'agrandirent puis rétrécirent à nouveau quand il entendit l'ordre et vit Longdubat suivre la consigne exactement telle qu'elle lui avait été donnée. La potion devint plus claire, exactement comme elle était supposée le faire.

« Nous l'avons fait. » Neville fixait Harry avec un respect mêlé d'admiration.

« Oui, nous l'avons fait, » acquiesça joyeusement Harry.

Rogue se précipita sur le chaudron et observa la potion intensément. Elle était parfaite : il ne pouvait trouver la moindre chose à critiquer. Il regarda les deux étudiants avec colère et demanda, « Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Que voulez-vous dire, professeur ? » s'enquit Harry.

« Potter et Longdubat sont deux idiots ineptes dans l'art des potions. Vous deux êtes clairement d'autres étudiants utilisant du Polynectar pour réussir cet examen à leur place. »

Neville pâlit et recula de l'homme en colère tandis qu'Harry grinça les dents de contrariété. « Je suis Harry et c'est réellement Neville. »

« Vous n'espérez pas me faire croire ça, » se moqua Rogue. Ils avaient l'attention de toute la classe. « Potter et Longdubat sont incapables de préparer correctement une potion calmante de première année. »

Harry se hérissa et gronda de colère. « Nous sommes nous-mêmes, monsieur. Peut-être que vous, vous n'êtes pas vous-même en revanche, » déclara-t-il en reniflant. « Rogue est peut être un con graisseux et un bâtard manipulateur, mais il n'est pas stupide. » Harry voyait le visage de Rogue se crisper de colère. « Dites-moi, professeur imposteur, où dois-je aller si je veux trouver un bézoard ? »

La mâchoire de Malfoy tomba d'effarement alors qu'il observait la confrontation entre Rogue et son autoproclamé meilleur et éternel rival. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec Potter cette semaine ?

Le corps de Rogue trembla sous l'offense et la colère en entendant la question condescendante. « Vingt points retirés à Griffondor et une retenue demain, Potter. »

« Bien sûr, professeur imposteur. » se moqua Harry.

Fred et Georges ricanèrent et sortirent furtivement de la salle quand la cloche sonna, entendant à peine le retrait de points supplémentaire. « Habile-Thé » marchait au-delà de leurs plus grandes espérances. De plus, ils ne pouvaient être à blâmer pour la perte de points – Harry Potter l'était.

* * *

* Normalement, le titre anglais met plus en avant la notion d'intelligence, mais je ne pouvais pas rendre cette idée en gardant le principe des « thés ». J'ai donc choisi de mettre l'accent sur le savoir-faire, l'habileté.

Continuez à me donner votre avis : j'en raffole ! Merci.

Lena.


	4. Chap 4 Penal Tea

Bonjour à tous !

Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des commentaires : c'est très motivant pour m'aider à tenir le rythme de traduction ^^. Même si j'ai un peu d'avance. A ceux qui me posent la question : oui, ça devient peu à peu un slash HPDM.

_**RAR aux anonymes**_ :

Merci à Meiko pour sa fidélité et ses encouragements, merci à LiliBlack 13 pour son enthousiasme et sa fidélité également, bienvenue à sindra et merci pour son petit mot qui m'a aussi fait plaisir. ^^

_**Disclaimer **_: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR, l'histoire à Kamerreon et la traduction à moi ^^.

**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Penal-Tea**

**« Penali-Thé »**

Pénalité : souffrance que s'inflige un sujet à lui-même pour n'avoir pas rempli quelque obligation.

* * *

Harry gémit bruyamment et tira son oreiller sur sa tête dans une tentative de nier la réalité et le réveil qui venait de s'enclencher. Il se frotta les yeux et s'assit lentement sur son lit, l'expression de son visage montrait qu'il ruminait ses pensées. Tout était de leur faute, qu'ils aillent au diable. C'était de leur faute s'il était debout à l'heure indue de 5 heures du matin pour une retenue avec Rogue.

Il marcha péniblement et à contrecœur de son lit à la salle de bain afin de se préparer pour la journée. Il enfila méthodiquement un ensemble de robes et descendit d'un pas raide dans la salle commune.

Ca ne le surprit pas de voir que les terreurs jumelles l'attendaient sur le canapé. Ils se tendirent légèrement sous le regard cinglant. Pour une fois, ils gardèrent la bouche fermée.

Si Harry n'avait pas été autant un Gryffondor, il aurait fui de peur à la simple pensée de goûter un autre de ces thés enchantés. Cependant, il était un Gryffondor. Le Gryffondor. Sa main pâle aux ongles rongés s'avança et s'accrocha au verre posé innocemment sur la table à côté du canapé. Il avala le liquide rose et amer lentement et se dirigea vers le portrait en ignorant les deux inventeurs.

Les jumeaux, désillusionnés, le suivirent jusqu'aux donjons. Harry entre dans la classe de Potion et se laissa tomber sur une chaise en attendant que le professeur Rogue arrive et lui donne, sans doute, une série de tâches ingrates et douloureuses à faire.

Il releva la tête quand l'homme austère entra dans la pièce comme un ouragan, s'arrêtant pile devant lui. « Potter. »

« Monsieur, » répondit-il avec un je-ne-sais quoi de respectueux dans la voix.

La main de Rogue, tâchée par les potions, pointa vers une large pile de chaudrons noirs. « Nettoyez-les tous. Je ne veux plus voir la moindre tâche dessus. »

« Oui, monsieur, » dit-il en se précipitant vers le désordre dégoutant. Harry leva sa baguette et se prépara à lancer un sort de nettoyage quand Rogue attrapa son bras.

« A la main, Potter, » ricana-t-il.

« Je suis désolé, monsieur, j'ai mal compris. Je suis tellement désolé. Je vais aller me jeter de la tour d'Astronomie immédiatement, » murmura Harry en se hâtant vers la porte.

« Potter ! Revenez ici, tout de suite ! » cracha Rogue en pensant que le sorcier essayait d'échapper à sa punition.

« Oui, monsieur, » dit Harry en réapparaissant presque magiquement devant le Maître en Potions.

« Au travail, » rugit-il.

« Le professeur Rogue me donne une seconde chance de mener ma tâche à bien ? Le professeur Rogue est un si grand sorcier ! » déclara Harry. Il plongea dans la pile de chaudrons et commença à les frotter avec le chiffon fourni. Son attention était focalisée sur sa tâche, aussi ne vit-il jamais l'air choqué et confus qui traversa le visage de Rogue.

Alors qu'Harry était occupé à nettoyer les chaudrons, Rogue s'assit à son bureau et se mit à noter les devoirs. L'encre rouge éclaboussait les parchemins soumis et le froncement de sourcils de Rogue s'accentuait par moments.

« J'ai fini, monsieur, » déclara Harry avec un sourire.

Rogue arma un sourcil désagréable avant de se lever pour aller inspecter les chaudrons. Il devait admettre malgré lui que le garçon avait bien travaillé pour la plupart d'entre eux. Ses yeux se rétrécirent cependant alors qu'il arrivait devant un petit chaudron noir et dentelé. « Vous avez oublié celui-ci, Potter, » se moqua Rogue avec satisfaction.

Les yeux verts s'agrandirent démesurément et se remplirent de larmes. « Je suis désolé, tellement désolé. Harry Potter est un échec. Je vais aller vous chercher un couteau pour que vous puissiez me découper en ingrédients pour vos potions. »

« Ne soyez pas idiot, Potter, » dit Rogue, « vous n'avez rien d'assez bon pour que je puisse l'utiliser dans une potion. »

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur le visage d'Harry. « Je suis un échec complet. Je ne peux même pas vous aider comme ingrédient à potion. » Complètement hystérique, Harry se jeta à genoux et se cogna la tête contre un grand chaudron. « Méchant Potter ! » dit-il.

Rogue eut un tic nerveux avant d'attraper Potter par les robes et de le remettre sur ses pieds. « Bordel, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous, Potter ? » Bien qu'il l'aurait probablement nié si vous lui aviez posé la question, Rogue avait l'air réellement inquiet à propos du gamin.

« Le professeur demande si Harry va bien. Le professeur est un sorcier si généreux ! » Les yeux verts, si ressemblants à ceux de sa mère, brillaient avec dévotion.

Avec un regard dérouté et une vive inquiétude, Rogue désigna un autre coin de la pièce en agitant la main et dit « Astiquez le sol, Potter ».

« Monsieur me donne une autre tâche ? Le professeur est le plus gentil ! » Harry se précipita, attrapa le produit lustrant, se mit à genoux et commença sa nouvelle tâche.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'il nettoyait le sol – il était si joli ! Ca n'était pas du bois, comme chez les Dursley. Le sol était fait de petites pierres très douces. Il avait quelque chose, comme un motif également. Comment était-ce appelé déjà ? Ah oui, des pavés. Fredonnant tranquillement, Harry faisait son chemin dans toute la pièce, en suivant les motifs dessinés par les pavés.

Il leva les yeux après avoir terminé tout l'espace autour du bureau du gentil professeur et siffla sa désapprobation quand il vit à quel point les chaussures du professeur étaient éraflées et dégoutantes. Ça n'allait pas du tout ! Harry avança à quatre pattes sous le bureau et commença à faire briller les chaussures du professeur. Il ne leva pas les yeux jusqu'à ce que Rogue fasse un bond en arrière.

Confus, les yeux d'Harry remontèrent jusqu'à rencontrer ceux de Rogue. Rogue avait le regard baissé vers lui, avec quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait décrire que comme une horreur profonde – bien qu'Harry ne comprenne pas pour quelle raison le gentil professeur serait horrifié.

« Sortez ! » cracha Rogue.

Harry, choqué, regarda l'homme en colère. « Harry Potter a-t-il fait quelque chose de mal, monsieur ? » demanda-t-il.

« SORTEZ ! » hurla Rogue. « Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça avec ses yeux ! Partez ! »

Harry se mit rapidement sur ses pieds et courut hors de la pièce avec des larmes dans les yeux. Il avait la ferme intention d'aller s'offrir comme nourriture au poulpe géant. Heureusement pour lui, les deux sorciers désillusionnés l'arrêtèrent avant qu'il n'y parvienne.

_Pénali-Thé. Analyse finale : inspire une tendance d'elfe de maison à s'infliger des punitions pour les erreurs perçues – des punitions excessivement violentes. La formule a besoin d'être édulcorée. Bonus surprise : terrifie le maître des potions Severus Rogue._

_

* * *

_Penalty a pour traduction au mot à mot "pénalité" donc tout va bien dans ce titre ^^.

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, si l'histoire vous a plu... ou pas ^^.

Lena.


	5. Chap 5 Spot Tea

Bonjour à tous !

Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des commentaires : c'est extrêmement motivant.

_**RAR aux anonymes**_ :

Bonjour Hélène, bienvenue sur cette histoire et Merci Meiko pour rester fidèle et me laisser un petit commentaire.

_**Disclaimer **_: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR, l'histoire appartient à Kamerreon et la traduction est de moi.

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Spot-Tea**

**« Bou-Thé-neux »**

Boutonneux : plein de boutons, qui présente ou provoque des boutons.

* * *

Le vrai samedi matin de cette semaine-là trouva Harry Potter couché dans son lit en chien de fusil, à comploter. Harry aurait été le premier à admettre qu'il pardonnait facilement, qu'il était gentil et généreux. Mais même Harry Potter avait une limite d'humiliation supportable avant de riposter. Alors il s'assit, réfléchit et monta un plan pour punir les jumeaux.

Il se retourna et vit une tasse remplie de liquide, déjà sur sa table de chevet. Il semblerait que les jumeaux avaient réalisé qu'il serait juste un tantinet en colère contre eux. Il soupira, sachant qu'il le boirait de toute façon parce qu'il avait donné sa parole, leva la tasse à ses lèves et avala le thé rouge au goût de cerise.

Harry repoussa la couverture sur le côté et se leva en se demandant de quelle horreur il serait la victime aujourd'hui. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, il frôla accidentellement la forme endormie de Ron et leurs peaux nues entrèrent en contact. Harry n'y prêta pas d'attention et alla prendre sa douche matinale.

Dean Thomas cligna des yeux en voyant le corps de Ron et murmura, « Je ne savais pas que Ron aussi était noir », avant de se retourner et de se rendormir.

Ron lui-même ne remarqua pas la différence sur sa peau avant qu'Hermione ne lui demande, sur le chemin du petit-déjeuner, « Ron, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

« Que veux-tu dire, Hermione ? » marmonna-t-il.

« Ta peau est toute marron, » répondit-elle.

Harry jeta un œil depuis sa place, à côté d'Hermione, ravi que la sorcière lui ait finalement pardonné son comportement, quelques jours auparavant. « Elle a raison, mon pote », dit-il pour le plus grand plaisir d'Hermione.

Ron baissa les yeux sur lui-même, surpris. « Par l'enfer ! » Sa peau, qui était normalement pâle avec quelques éclaboussures de tâches de rousseur, était maintenant marron foncé. Ses yeux bleus s'ouvrirent sous le choc. « Comment est-ce arrivé ? »

Harry écouta Hermione murmurer quelques platitudes ineptes et quelques bribes de connaissance qui pourraient expliquer le problème quand il se souvint avoir bousculé Ron ce matin. Un léger sourire apparut sur son visage. Oh oui, Harry avait une idée assez juste de pourquoi son ami ressemblait à ça, et c'était un amusement sans risque que de garder ses spéculations pour lui-même.

Alors qu'ils tournaient à un coin du Hall, Harry rentra presque dans Cho Chang et il dut faire un écart serré pour l'éviter. Le bout de son petit doigt frôla le dos de la main de la jeune fille, dont le visage éclata sous une poussée d'acné.

« Je suis désolé, » dit Harry en luttant pour contenir son amusement. C'était peut-être mesquin de sa part, mais il considérait ça comme un juste retour des choses : elle avait répandu des rumeurs sur lui quelques semaines avant. Et il n'avait pas tué Cédric !

Peut-être que Fred et Georges n'allaient pas souffrir tant que ça. Après tout, aujourd'hui était certainement un bon jour pour Harry Potter. Il ne vit pas les deux inventeurs le suivre et noter leurs observations.

« Nous avons inventé ça pour résoudre ce genre de problème, pas pour les créer, » dit Fred.

« Qui s'en soucie, c'est drôlement amusant, » répliqua Georges.

Ils se faisaient ces réflexions en entrant dans le Hall, juste à temps pour voir Drago percuter Harry.

« Regarde où tu vas, Potter, » cracha Drago en regardant Harry méchamment.

Harry ne put pas lutter, vraiment pas. Il jeta un œil à Drago Malefoy et éclata de rire : il ricana, gloussa, rit nerveusement et sarcastiquement. Ça n'avait pas de prix.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle, Potter ? » demanda Drago, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Dray ! » cria Pansy. « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Drago regarda le dos de sa main. Elle était couverte de tâches de rousseur. Il conjura rapidement un miroir et se figea de terreur devant l'image qu'il avait devant les yeux. Sa peau sans défaut était maintenant couverte de tâches marron révoltantes.

« Je ressemble à un Weasley, » hurla Drago dans un cri strident.

Les rires d'Harry redoublèrent en entendant cette remarque : son visage rougissait à force de rire aussi fort.

Drago se tourna vers Harry avec une grimace féroce sur le visage. « Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, Potter ? » Sa poitrine se soulevait sous l'indignation. « J'exige que tu répares ça immédiatement ! »

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux dire, Malefoy, » s'étrangla Harry.

Severus Rogue montait les escaliers qui venaient des cachots et fronça les sourcils en voyant Malefoy.

« Potter, répare ça ! Maintenant ! » commanda Drago, l'index couvert de tâches de rousseur pointé sur Harry.

Les yeux noirs se rétrécirent. L'homme froid s'avança à grands pas, ses robes ondulant élégamment. Il atteint Harry et lui attrapa le bras. « Monsieur Potter, j'exige que vous rendiez à monsieur Malfoy son apparence normale immédiatement. »

Harry leva les yeux pour dire à son professeur qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont réparer ça, mais il fut incapable de faire sortir ces mots de sa bouche. Là, sur le bout du grand nez crochu de Rogue, il y avait une énorme verrue avec trois poils. Un son étranglé fit son chemin de sa gorge avant qu'Harry ne hurle de rire. Il ignora le ton de la voix de Rogue, incapable de s'arrêter de rire. Il sentait des larmes couler le long de son visage.

Si un thé pouvait faire ça, que pouvaient faire les autres ? Fred et Georges Weasley pouvaient peut-être être pardonnés.

« Arrête de rire, Potter, » gronda Drago. Quand Harry refusa d'obéir, Drago plongea en avant, arrachant Harry de la poigne de Rogue. Son élan était si grand qu'il fut incapable de s'arrêter et les deux jeunes hommes tombèrent au sol.

Rogue regarda Drago Malefoy, couché sur Harry Potter. Leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées, pressées l'une contre l'autre.

Ils se séparèrent d'un bond et ne dirent rien, se regardant l'un l'autre, choqués. « J'ai embrassé Malefoy. J'ai embrassé Malefoy et il est redevenu normal, » pensait Harry. Son regard se tourna vers Rogue. « Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je fais s'il veut que je l'embrasse pour redevenir normal ? »

Harry tourna les talons et monta les escaliers en courant, passa à côté de la cachette des jumeaux et retourna dans son dortoir pour plonger sous ses couvertures et se cacher.

_**Il**_ avait embrassé Malefoy.

Il avait _**embrassé**_ Malefoy.

Il avait embrassé _**Malefoy**_.

Peu importait toutes les manières différentes de le dire, la vérité ne changerait pas.

Fred et Georges allaient souffrir.

Une paire de jumeaux roux tremblèrent de peur, au point que Fred lâcha le carnet de notes qu'il tenait. Il était ouvert sur le sol, à une page qui contenait des informations biographiques.

_Harry Potter. Age : 15 ans. Taille : 1m70. Poids : 63 kilos. Cheveux : Noirs. Yeux : Verts – ombre qui varie selon les émotions._

_Informations rapportées : Fils du maraudeur Cornedrue, filleul du maraudeur Patmol, neveu adopté du maraudeur Lunard._

Ils tremblèrent encore une fois. Pourquoi le carnet semblait-il leur prédire leur futur ?

* * *

Pour l'info : spotty veut dire boutonneux, très exactement.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu également : dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ^^. (Petite note : je ne posterai que le soir, pendant la semaine, parce que je travaille.)

Lena.


	6. Chap 6 Bat Tea

Bonjour à tous !

Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent un petit commentaire (signés comme anonymes). J'adore ! Je prendrai le temps d'y répondre un peu plus tard. (Ce soir, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps)

Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR, l'histoire est de Kamerreon et l'histoire est à moi.

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Bat-Tea***

**« Exentrici-Thé »**

Toqué : traité de fou, de loufoque, de toqué.

Harry descendit dans la salle commune avec précaution, laissant derrière lui un dortoir rempli d'adolescents endormis. Il s'arrêta devant le canapé et lança aux jumeaux un regard colérique. Ils allaient souffrir. Ils ne le savaient simplement pas encore.

Il scruta la tasse dans la main de Fred ; le liquide clair ne pouvait pas être ignoré. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Exentrici-Thé » répondit Georges.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé faire ? » demanda-t-il. Il ne pouvait pas céder si vite, après tout.

« Ça doit rendre le buveur un poil plus excentrique – comme Luna Lovegood, » répondit Fred.

Harry retint avec succès le petit sourire suffisant et malicieux qui se frayait un chemin sur son visage. Oh, il allait s'amuser avec celui-là. Il se sentait presque désolé pour les jumeaux. Presque.

Harry avança et prit la tasse, l'amenant à ses lèvres. Il murmura doucement un sort pour échanger le thé avec l'eau de son verre, dans le dortoir. Harry resserra les doigts autour de sa baguette, dans sa poche, et murmura un deuxième sort. Quand il eut avalé l'eau, il reposa la tasse et ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient entièrement blancs.

« Je ne vois plus rien… Je ne vois plus rien ! » cria Harry, les bras bougeant dans le vide.

« Pas les boules de Merlin ! » murmurèrent les jumeaux avec terreur.

« Ho mon Dieu ! Ho mon Dieu ! Je ne peux plus voir ! Je ne vois plus rien ! Vous m'avez aveuglé ! » cria Harry. Ses cris aigus réveillèrent les Gryffondors qui étaient encore au lit et les attirèrent jusqu'à la salle commune.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Hermione en se précipitant dans les escaliers pour parvenir enfin à ses côtés.

Il se tourna dans la direction de sa voix, s'assurant de ne pas la regarder directement, et combattit pour ne pas sourire à son air choqué. « Ils m'ont aveuglé ! »

« C'était un accident ! » dirent les jumeaux pour leur défense.

« Comment avez-vous pu aveugler quelqu'un accidentellement ? » hurla Hermione.

« Je vais l'emmener chez madame Pomfresh et voir si elle peut le guérir, » dit Neville en attrapant le bras d'Harry et en le conduisant doucement hors de la pièce.

___

Le professeur McGonagall entra dans la pièce commune de Gryffondor comme un ouragan. Elle cligna des yeux, surprise, en voyant Hermione Granger tenir les jumeaux Weasley en joue avec sa baguette.

« Vous l'avez rendu aveugle ! » criait Hermione. « Jusqu'où irez-vous, bande d'irresponsables ? »

Minerva traversa rapidement la salle. « Mademoiselle Granger, que ce que tout ceci signifie ? »

Hermione se tourna vers son professeur et répondit, bien que restreindre le volume de sa voix semblât lui coûter, « Ils ont rendu Harry aveugle. »

« Ils ont quoi ? » demanda Minerva, perplexe.

« Fred et Georges ont fait quelque chose à Harry et maintenant, il ne voit plus rien, » élabora Hermione.

« Est-ce vrai ? » demanda McGonagall en pinçant les lèvres.

Fred et Georges pâlirent, leurs tâches de rousseur ressortant encore plus fort. « C'était un total et complet accident ! Vous devez nous croire, professeur. Nous n'aurions jamais, au grand jamais, fait quelque chose qui puisse blesser Harry, même en un million d'années ! »

« Je me fiche que ça soit un accident, » coupa-t-elle. « Vous avez aveuglé le sauveur du monde sorcier ! » Les jumeaux pâlirent encore plus. « Vous passerez chaque week-end à partir d'aujourd'hui jusqu'aux vacances de noël en retenue avec Rusard ! » cria-t-elle. Les jumeaux s'éloignèrent de la sorcière, légèrement effrayés et encore choqués par ce qui venait de se produire.

La froide professeur se tourna pour faire face à sa meilleure étudiante. « Maintenant, mademoiselle Granger, où est monsieur Potter ? »

« Neville l'a emmené à l'infirmerie, » répondit Hermione.

___

Neville et Harry marchaient dans les couloirs, en direction de l'infirmerie, en prolongeant la ruse d'Harry. « Qu'ont-ils fait pour mériter ça ? » demanda Neville.

Harry cligna des yeux dans sa direction, surpris. « Que veux-tu dire ? » Neville pouvait-il avoir vu clair dans son jeu ? Il savait que son ami était plus observateur que Ron, mais il ne se souvenait pas avoir été le centre d'attention de Neville.

« Harry, je ne suis pas idiot. Les jumeaux ne feraient jamais rien qui puisse te blesser réellement. Ils peuvent peut-être te faire vomir ou changer la couleur de ta peau ou de tes cheveux, mais ils ne te blesseraient jamais de façon permanente, » dit Neville en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. « Tu leur joues une farce, non ? Ta vue va bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ouais, » acquiesça Harry, bougeant la tête silencieusement. « Ils sont les responsables de toutes les choses étranges qui me sont arrivées ces derniers temps. J'ai stupidement accepté de tester leurs derniers produits et les résultats n'ont pas été spectaculaires, dans tous les sens du terme. Je me suis dit que j'allais prendre une petite revanche pour m'avoir fourré là-dedans. »

« Tu veux dire, le truc avec Malefoy… » dit Neville d'une voix rapidement inaudible.

« Oui, les deux trucs avec Malefoy. J'ai eu une retenue à cause d'eux, » ronchonna-t-il. « Même si la potion a été bien faite grâce à leur aide, donc je ne peux pas me plaindre. C'était de ma faute si tu croyais qu'il n'y avait pas d'examen. »

« C'était à cause d'eux ? » demanda Neville.

« Oui, à cause d'eux. Je dois admettre que leurs produits sont ingénieux, et j'aurais vraiment adoré voir ça si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui les testait, » dit-il avec un sourire légèrement mauvais.

« Attends Harry, je dois aller au petit coin, » murmura Neville en entrant dans les toilettes.

Harry s'appuya contre le mur du couloir, regardant droit devant lui avec son faux regard d'aveugle. Les gens qui passaient à côté de lui clignaient des yeux, choqués de voir Harry dans une telle condition.

Cho Chang marchait dans les couloirs quand elle l'aperçut, appuyé contre le mur. Un sourire sournois apparut sur son visage et elle s'avança vers Harry Potter.

___

Neville sortit des toilettes à temps pour voir Harry tourner la tête sur le côté, esquivant avec succès la tentative de Cho de lui voler un baiser. « Je ne suis pas aveugle à ce point, » se moqua Harry, retirant le sort sur ses yeux.

« Wow, Harry ! Tes yeux ont guéri magiquement ! » dit Neville en se répandant en fausses acclamations.

« Je peux voir à nouveau ! » s'exclama Harry joyeusement, en tirant Neville vers la Tour Gryffondor et en abandonnant la Serdaigle sidérée et offensée.

Ils passèrent le portrait de la Grosse Dame et entrèrent dans la salle commune, essayant de ne pas sourire alors que l'ensemble des étudiants soupirait de soulagement en voyant les yeux redevenus verts d'Harry. « Ho, Harry ! » pleura Hermione en se précipitant dans ses bras. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Qu'a dit madame Pomfresh ? »

« Je vais bien et ils sont guéris, » répondit consciencieusement Harry.

« Je suis tellement contente, » dit-elle en le serrant encore plus fort. « Le professeur McGonagall était là, elle a tout découvert. Elle leur a donné des retenues avec Rusard pour le reste de l'année. Ils l'ont mérité, pour ce qu'ils ont fait, » murmura-t-elle.

« Je suis sûr que c'était un accident, » dit Harry d'une voix trainante en regardant les jumeaux. « D'ailleurs, je vais parfaitement bien, maintenant. »

La paire d'yeux des jumeaux se rétrécit en voyant Harry, en comprenant que tout cela était une farce. Il avait joué d'une main de maître. Ils étaient impressionnés malgré eux, et l'auraient été encore plus s'ils n'avaient pas écopé de plusieurs semaines de retenue.

« Je pense que je vais me reposer un peu, » dit Harry, en montant les escaliers vers les dortoirs. Il entra dans la pièce juste à temps pour voir Ron attraper le verre sur sa table de chevet et en avaler le contenu. Une seconde après, de larges ailes de chauve-souris poussèrent sur le dos de son meilleur ami.

« Et chiottes ! » Il avait voulu punir Fred et Georges, pas son meilleur ami. Harry gronda et se gratta la nuque. Comment allait-il réparer ça ?

* * *

* Jeu de mot impossible à retraduire : « batty » signifie toqué, excentrique, et « bat-tea » veut dire – en mot à mot – thé chauve-souris. D'où les ailes de Ron à la fin…

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, et je vous dis à très bientôt ! Lena.


	7. Chap 7 Tourist Tea

Bonjour à tous !

Merci de m'avoir laissé tant de commentaires. C'est vraiment très motivant. Merci !

_**RAR aux anonymes**_ : merci meiko d'être fidèle au poste et merci pour tes encouragements. Merci à kimika_su et LiliBlack13 pour leur petit mot et leur fidélité également. (Je sais que vous n'êtes pas vraiment des anonymes, mais c'est très long d'aller rechercher votre profil pour vous remercier ^^)

_**Disclaimer**_ : Harry Potter appartient à JKR, l'histoire à _**Kamerreon **_et la traduction... à moi. (Ça va finir par se savoir ! ^^)

**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Tourist-Tea**

**« Thé-ristique»**

Touristique : qui a trait au tourisme ou qui a les caractéristiques d'un touriste.

* * *

Fred et Georges Weasley étaient nerveux en ce lundi matin. Ils n'avaient aucune envie de mettre Harry plus en colère contre eux qu'il ne l'était déjà et c'est pourquoi ils avaient choisi un thé qui, avec un peu de chance, ne provoquerait rien de trop humiliant ou d'embarrassant.

Quand Harry descendit les escaliers ce matin-là, il sourit d'un air suffisant en voyant les expressions sur leurs visages. Ils avaient apparemment appris leur leçon. Il accepta la tasse pleine d'un liquide vert pâle et le but sans autre pensée. « Ça a un goût de pastèque, » dit-il. Harry s'étira lentement et flâna jusqu'à la large fenêtre, observant la vue au-dehors.

Sa mâchoire s'ouvrit sous le choc. « Je suis dans un château ? » demanda-t-il en pressant son visage contre la vitre et en regardant le gazon qui était plusieurs étages plus bas.

« Oui, » répondirent les jumeaux.

« Génial ! » s'exclama Harry en levant un poing en l'air.

Colin Creevey descendit les escaliers un instant plus tard et Harry le prit pratiquement d'assaut. « Est-ce que c'est un Polaroïd ? »

« Oui, » répondit-il, surpris.

« Puis-je te l'emprunter ? » demanda Harry.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Colin. « Bien sûr, Harry, » répondit-il en lui tendant l'appareil. « Tiens ! »

« Merci ! » Harry partit à toute allure vers le portrait, Fred et Georges sur ses talons.

Il avait les yeux ronds d'émerveillement. « Ces portraits parlent ! » Il fixa la Grosse Dame. « Vous parlez ! »

« Bien sûr que je parle ! » répliqua-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

Harry sourit aux jumeaux. « Vous avez vu ? Ce portrait me parle ! » Il se retourna et courut dans le couloir, prenant de temps en temps des photos des choses qui l'intéressaient. Quand il arriva à la fin du couloir, sa mâchoire tomba à nouveau. « Oh mon Dieu ! Les escaliers bougent ! » Harry leva un bras et le fit osciller autour de lui en imitant le mouvement des escaliers.

Fred et Georges souriaient d'un air moqueur sans faire le moindre commentaire alors qu'ils continuaient à noter leurs observations.

Harry descendit l'escalier le plus proche, marche après marche, trébuchant quand l'une d'elles disparut soudainement. « Génial ! Imaginez toutes les blagues qu'on peut faire avec ces escaliers ! » cria-t-il.

Quand Harry eut fini de descendre les escaliers, il se retrouva face-à-face avec Peeves. « Es-tu un fantôme ? » demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

« Bien sûr que j'en suis un ! » dit Peeves d'un ton brusque. « Enfin, une sorte de fantôme. » Peeves fronça les sourcils. « Les fantômes de l'école disent que je suis un esprit frappeur. »

« Prouve-le ! » demanda Harry.

Peeves sourit d'un air moqueur et glissa plus près d'Harry, puis il plongea une main transparente droit à travers la poitrine d'Harry, comme s'il allait lui arracher le cœur. « Tu vois, je suis un vrai fantôme – un esprit frappeur ! » déclara Peeves.

« Wow, » souffla Harry, « tu es tellement cool ! »

« Je le suis ? Je veux dire, bien sûr que je le suis ! » Peeves sourit et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Tu es le fantôme le plus cool que j'ai jamais vu. J'aimerai être aussi cool que toi ! » Harry salua le fantôme et se pressa le long du couloir, sans savoir qu'il venait de se faire un ami et un compagnon farceur pour la vie.

Il dérapa et s'arrêta alors qu'il atteignait le coin du couloir, et il remarqua que les armures bougeaient tout autour. « Cet endroit est génial ! Ça ressemble à de la magie ! » s'écria Harry.

« C'est de la magie, » dit Fred.

« L'école de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, » ajouta Georges.

« Vous voulez dire que les gens ici sont des sorcières et des sorciers et que la magie existe réellement ? » L'espoir enfantin qui brillait dans les yeux d'Harry les fit sourire.

« Oui, Harry, » répondirent-ils.

« C'est sacrément génial ! » marmonna-t-il, en prenant plusieurs photos des armures.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le Hall, Harry avança jusqu'aux portes ouvertes de l'école et regarda dehors. Sa mâchoire tomba une fois de plus quand il vit des gens voler sur des balais. Ces gens, vêtus de vert, atterrirent et marchèrent en direction du château. « Ho mon Dieu ! » Il courut jusqu'à Draco. « Tu volais ! » Harry regardait Drago, incrédule.

Celui-ci leva un sourcil fier. « Oui Potter, je volais. Je fais ça à chaque entrainement de Quidditch, » renifla Drago. « Certains d'entre nous sont nés avec cette capacité – d'autres trichent pour entrer dans l'équipe de leur maison avant l'âge permis. »

L'insulte passa loin au-dessus de la tête d'Harry dans l'état où il était. « Tu volais sur un balais ! » dit Harry, excité.

Drago regarda Harry comme s'il était devenu fou. « C'est comme ça que les sorciers volent, Potter. »

Harry sourit d'excitation. « Es-tu un sorcier ? »

« Bien sûr que je suis un sorcier, » cracha Drago, sa main attrapant sa baguette.

« Génial ! » Harry lança l'appareil photo dans les mains de Georges. « Prends une photo de nous, » demanda-t-il.

Draco cligna des yeux sous le choc alors qu'Harry enroulait un bras autour de sa taille et se blottissait plus près contre lui. Il y eut deux flashs brefs de lumière, puis la chaleur surprenante disparut alors qu'Harry marchait vers Fred et Georges.

Harry attrapa les photos, ignorant les protestations de Fred et Georges qui voulaient un exemplaire pour eux-mêmes, et les regarda joyeusement. Il sautilla vers Draco et prit une de ses mains dans les siennes. « Merci ! » Harry entra dans le Grand Hall pour le petit-déjeuner en regardant toujours ses photos. Personne n'allait croire ça.

Une photo de lui et un vrai sorcier – son meilleur souvenir !

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu autant que moi. (Pour ceux que ça intéresse : le titre veut dire "touriste", le fait d'avoir les caractéristiques d'un touriste. Voilà !)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot d'encouragement ! Lena.


	8. Chap 8 Parrot Tea

Bonjour à tous !

Je vous remercie encore et toujours pour vos commentaires qui me touchent beaucoup et qui me motivent à respecter les délais de traduction que je me suis fixés. ^^

Merci à meiko, comme toujours, à Erika Lunaelle Nightspring pour son enthousiasme (bon retour ^^), à Celui-Qui-Adore-Cette-Fiction (rien que ton pseudo m'a fait plaisir ^^ : bienvenue) et enfin à Scam (bienvenue également, je suis contente de t'avoir convaincu(e).)

Disclaimer : HP appartient à JKR (oui, j'ai un peu raccourci, de toute façon tout le monde le sait ^^) et l'histoire à Kamerreon.

**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Parrot-Tea**

**« Répé-Thé »**

Répéter : une personne qui, sans réfléchir ni comprendre, répète simplement les mots ou imite les actions d'un autre.

* * *

Harry Potter regardait la photo entre ses mains. Ses bras étaient enroulés autour d'un Drago Malefoy choqué et il souriait joyeusement à l'appareil. Il déplaça ses mains et se prépara à le déchirer en deux quand ses mains se bloquèrent : il ne pouvait pas. Pourquoi ? Ça n'était pas comme s'il voulait une image de lui et Malefoy, si ? Il ne pouvait pas la garder, le pouvait-il ? Harry soupira d'ennui et enfouit la photo dans sa table de chevet, en fermant silencieusement le tiroir.

Harry se mit sur ses pieds et entra dans la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche matinale. D'une étrange façon, il était content de ce qui s'était produit le jour précédent. Sa vie était devenue trop sérieuse, et Fred et Georges lui avaient rappelé comment regarder quelque chose de familier d'une nouvelle manière. Un afflux de souvenirs de tout ce qu'il chérissait à Poudlard lui venait à l'esprit et un petit sourire apparut sur son visage. La veille avait été le meilleur jour qu'il avait passé depuis longtemps.

Après s'être séché et habillé des robes obligatoires, il descendit dans la salle commune. « Bonjour ! » lança-t-il.

« Bonjour, Harry, » répondirent les jumeaux. Ils sourirent largement en voyant l'air satisfait d'Harry. C'était merveilleux de voir qu'une partie de la tension qui l'habitait était partie.

Harry accepta la tasse offerte et savoura la saveur citronnée alors qu'il avalait le liquide jaune et vibrant. « C'était délicieux, » constata-t-il.

« Excellent ! » dit Fred.

« Excellent ! » agréa Harry.

« On devrait descendre pour le petit-déjeuner » dit Georges.

« On devrait descendre pour le petit-déjeuner » répliqua Harry en montrant le chemin pour sortir de la salle commune.

Ils traversèrent les couloirs et descendirent les escaliers ; Harry rendit chaque salut à tous ceux qui lui criaient « Bonjour ». Ils avaient fini de descendre les escaliers et ils s'avançaient dans le Grand Hall quand Malefoy entra dans Harry.

Draco baissa les yeux vers lui, encore nerveux à cause de ce qui s'était passé la semaine précédente. « Hors de mon chemin, Sang-mêlé, » cracha Drago.

Les yeux d'Harry se rétrécirent. « Hors de mon chemin, Sang-mêlé. »

Les yeux gris s'agrandirent de rage sous l'offense. « Je ne suis pas un Sang-mêlé ! »

« Je ne suis pas un Sang-mêlé ! » répéta Harry.

« Si, tu l'es ! » gronda Draco.

« Si tu l'es, » répliqua Harry.

« Je ne le suis pas ! » dit Draco.

« Je ne le suis pas, » imita Harry.

« Je suis un Sang-pur ! » renifla Drago. « Tout le monde sait que mon sang est complètement pur ! »

« Je suis un Sang-pur ! » dit Harry. « Tout le monde sait que mon sang est complètement pur ! »

Le corps de Draco commença à trembler de rage. Comment ce petit Gryffondor osait-il l'appeler Sang-mêlé ? Comment osait-il ? « Ta mère était une sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe, » siffla-t-il.

Les yeux d'Harry étincelèrent de haine. « Ta mère était une sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe, » déclara-t-il.

Un grognement sortit de la gorge de Drago et il donna un coup de poing dans le visage de Potter. Il le regarda avec satisfaction alors que la tête du garçon partait en arrière ; il fut surpris quand Potter la tourna vers lui et lui mit aussi son poing dans la figure. Draco tomba au sol et les deux rivaux commencèrent à rouler l'un sur l'autre, se jetant et esquivant les coups de poings et de pieds.

Ils se tiraient les cheveux, crachaient, battaient l'air et se battaient. « Comment ose-t-il insulter ma mère ? » rouspétait Drago dans son esprit. « Je vais lui montrer ! » Leurs habits étaient déchirés et le sang coulait alors qu'ils se rouaient de coups plus sérieusement.

On entendait de grands cris « Arrête-ça ! » et « Laisse-moi ! », et la foule des étudiants se sépara lentement permettant au professeur Rogue d'avancer vers les lutteurs. « Que signifie tout ceci ? » demanda-t-il avec colère.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répéter la question mais reçut un coup de coude dans le visage de la part de Malefoy.

« Il a appelé ma mère Sang-de-Bourbe ! » répondit Drago d'un ton brusque, le corps tremblant de rage.

L'attention de Rogue se reporta sur la forme blessée d'Harry Potter alors qu'il pointait Malefoy et déclara, « Il a appelé ma mère Sang-de-Bourbe ! »

Le corps de Rogue se tendit brusquement et les étudiants commencèrent à reculer de peur. Ils n'avaient jamais vu cet homme aussi en colère qu'à ce moment-là. « Monsieur Malefoy, Monsieur Potter, vous viendrez tous les deux en retenue demain matin, soyez sûr de bien dormir, vous en aurez besoin. » Severus tourna les talons et partit en trombe, le corps tremblant de colère.

Comment Drago Malefoy osait-il appeler Lily Evans une Sang-de-Bourbe ? Comment osait-il ? Ses étudiants allaient souffrir aujourd'hui. Severus Rogue était livide.

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'il m'a donné une retenue, » murmura Drago, choqué.

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'il m'a donné une retenue, » dit Harry.

Drago sauta sur ses pieds et sortit du Hall en trombe, allant vers l'infirmerie. Pourquoi Rogue lui avait-il donné une retenue, par Merlin ? Ça n'avait pas de sens. Après tout, ils n'avait fait que ce qu'on lui avait appris.

Alors pourquoi Rogue semblait-il être mécontent de lui ?

* * *

Le titre "parrot-tea" joue avec parrot (le perroquet). Comme je n'ai pas trouvé "parroty" en anglais, j'en ai déduit le sens le plus logique, soit répétitif au sens répéter sans cesse...

J'espère que ça vous a plu, comme toujours (le stress de l'écrivain, faut pas lui en vouloir ^^). A demain pour la suite !

Lena.


	9. Chap 9 Snot Tea

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la suite tant attendue ^^. Merci pour tous vos encouragements et les petits mots que vous me laissez. Et MERCI A TOUS : j'ai dépassé hier les 2000 visiteurs. ^^

_**RAR aux anonymes**_ : merci meiko et à Erika Lunaelle Nightspring pour leurs encouragements et leur fidélité, merci LiliBlack13 pour son enthousiasme argumenté très motivant et à Clio : tu vas avoir la réponse sur la retenue dans ce chapitre.

_**Disclaimer**_ : Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR, l'histoire appartient à Kamerreon et l'histoire est à moi.

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Snot-Tea**

**« Vani-Thé »**

Vanité : se dit de quelqu'un de snob, arrogant, hautain.

* * *

Harry leva les yeux vers le baldaquin de son lit et grogna. La logique voudrait qu'il s'excuse auprès de Malefoy. Il ne voulait pas, mais il le devrait. Ça serait la bonne chose à faire. Il savait à quel point cela pouvait heurter quand quelqu'un traitait ses amis ou sa famille de noms… Il essayait sincèrement d'éviter de faire de telles choses. Devait-il réellement s'excuser cependant ? Peut-être que Malefoy apprendrait quelque chose finalement.

Il se leva avec un soupir et s'habilla des vêtements requis pour la journée, renonçant à prendre une douche puisqu'il savait qu'il en aurait besoin après sa retenue de la matinée. Il entra dans la salle commune et accepta le verre de liquide bleu, buvant son contenu sur le chemin vers le portrait.

Il devrait être en colère contre les jumeaux. Il le savait. Mais il en était incapable. Il savait qu'ils avaient choisi ce thé en pensant que ça ne causerait aucun tort. Pour une fois, ils n'avaient pas pensé à faire souffrir les autres. Il grogna une nouvelle fois et fit courir une main dans ses cheveux, les dérangeant par petits coups secs.

Harry entra dans la classe de potions et roula des yeux. Il semblait que Rogue allait être en retard. Il s'appuya contre le mur du fond, pas loin de là où les jumeaux désillusionnés l'observaient.

Exactement deux secondes avant qu'ils ne soient en retard, Drago et Severus entrèrent tranquillement et élégamment dans la pièce. « Juste à temps, » murmura doucement Harry.

« Avez-vous dit quelque chose, Potter ? » demanda Rogue dans un reniflement.

« Non monsieur, » dit Harry d'une voix traînante, « rien du tout. »

Rogue rétrécit les yeux et regarda méchamment Harry. Le mouflet se moquait de lui. Il pouvait littéralement le sentir. Rogue détestait voir ses yeux comme ça : froids, étroits, supérieurs. Cet air ne devait jamais apparaître dans ses yeux. Ils devaient être souriants, aimants et attentifs.

« Monsieur Malefoy, monsieur Potter, ce matin, vous allez tous les deux nettoyer et ranger la réserve de fournitures. Ça devra être fini ou aucun de vous deux n'ira prendre de petit-déjeuner. Est-ce que c'est compris ? » demanda-t-il froidement.

« Oui, monsieur, » répondirent-ils.

« Au travail, alors, » ordonna-t-il, en les observant entrer dans la pièce des fournitures pour commencer leur tâche.

Drago évalua Harry Potter. Il y avait quelque chose d'anomal et décalé quand le golden boy de Gryffondor parlait d'une telle façon. Il avait parlé exactement comme un Malefoy : avec un air supérieur, arrogant et content de soi. Malefoy fronça les sourcils, songeur. Est-ce que ça sonnait de la même façon quand il parlait ? Est-ce que tout ce qu'il disait donnait à ses interlocuteurs l'impression qu'ils étaient moins qu'une saleté sous sa chaussure ?

Il secoua légèrement la tête ; il n'y avait aucune nécessité de se pencher sur des réflexions aussi inutiles.

« Potter, travaille, » dit Drago sèchement.

Harry ne répondit pas – il ignorait totalement la présence de Drago. Harry commença son travail calmement et méthodiquement en bannissant la poussière et les toiles d'araignée de la pièce. Quand elles eurent disparu, il commença à trier les ingrédients par ordre alphabétique.

Drago serra les poings de l'autre côté de l'espace de rangement. Comment Potter osait-il l'ignorer ? Il était Drago Malefoy ! Personne n'ignorait Drago Malefoy ! « Potter ! » Aucune réponse. « Potter ! » Toujours pas de réponse. « Zut, Potter ! Arrête de m'ignorer ! »

Harry tourna sur place jusqu'à faire face à un Malefoy irrité. « Oh ? As-tu dit quelque chose ? » se moqua-t-il.

Le visage de Drago rougit d'humiliation. Etait-ce cela qu'on ressentait quand on était ignoré ? Etait-ce cela qu'on ressentait quand on était regardé de haut ? Si c'était cela, il détestait.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'ignores ? » demanda-t-il avec colère.

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda Harry avec condescendance.

« Je suis Drago Malefoy, » cracha-t-il.

« Et alors ? En quoi ça m'intéresse ? Je suis Harry Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier. Il y a plein de Sang-purs pourris et avec de mauvaises manières comme toi et il n'y a qu'un seul moi, » dit Harry de sa voix trainante.

Drago sentit tout son corps geler sur place. Ça n'était pas Potter. Ça ne pouvait pas être Potter. Il ne parlait pas comme ça ; il ne disait pas des choses comme ça. Aussi loin qu'il répugne à l'admettre, Potter était quelqu'un de bien. Le Potter qu'il connaissait était d'une politesse infaillible, il était plus courageux qu'il le devrait et plus imprudent que sain. Ça faisait mal de savoir que Potter pensait ça de lui.

Il sentit l'insécurité éclater dans sa poitrine et enroula étroitement ses bras autour de lui. De la douleur – il ressentait de la douleur et elle continuait à grandir. Etait-ce ce que ressentaient les autres quand il leur parlait de cette façon ? Est-ce que son amusement les blessait ? Est-ce que ses mots s'enracinaient dans leurs esprits et les narguaient encore et encore, comme le faisaient pour lui les mots d'Harry ?

Drago reprit son travail d'organisation des ingrédients, se déplaçant de façon monotone, d'étagère en étagère.

C'était mauvais. Tout ça était mauvais.

Ça n'avait aucun sens. Il ne faisait que ce qu'on lui avait appris. Et l'une des premières choses qu'il avait apprise était que les Malefoy étaient supérieurs. Mais l'étaient-ils ? Le sang lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, cette réponse n'exerça aucune emprise sur l'esprit de Drago. Granger n'était pas une Sang-pure et elle avait des meilleures notes que lui dans certaines matières. Potter n'était pas un Sang-pur, mais il battait Drago au Quidditch à chaque partie.

Alors en quoi les Malefoy étaient-ils supérieurs ? L'argent peut-être ? Ils avaient plus de richesses que les Weasley – mais la masse de loqueteux roux semblaient sourire en permanence. Pourquoi lui n'était-il pas heureux en permanence ? L'argent pouvait-il faire le bonheur ?

Le temps passa sans qu'il le remarque, et ils terminèrent le travail qui leur avait été assigné.

« Qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait ? » demanda Harry, un léger sourire moqueur sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce que quoi a fait quoi ? » demanda Drago en retour.

« Quand j'ai traité ta mère de Sang-de-bourbe, qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait ? » La malice dans la voix d'Harry s'était fanée et seule la curiosité restait.

« C'est faux, » cracha instantanément Drago.

Harry leva un sourcil. « Je sais, » dit-il d'une voix trainante. « Mais malgré tout, qu'est-ce que ça fait ? »

Drago regarda le sol alors qu'il sentait la douleur s'embraser à l'intérieur de lui. Ses yeux gris clignotèrent. Cela faisait mal. Même si c'était faux, ça faisait mal. La compréhension apparut dans ses yeux et il les leva jusqu'à rencontrer ceux de Potter. Harry renifla bien qu'il souriait intérieurement. Drago avait finalement compris, même si c'était seulement un petit peu.

Harry sortit du placard puis de la salle sans attendre l'approbation de Rogue. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire.

___

Georges et Fred avaient observé l'interaction de très près. Ils avaient pris une nouvelle page de notes. _Vani-Thé entraîne chez le buveur une attitude snob et arrogante. Mais il augmente étonnamment sa conscience et sa compréhension émotionnelle. Cela augmente également le niveau de tact du consommateur. Conclusion : un succès._

_

* * *

_

Snotty signifie "morveux" ou "bêcheur".

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, vos envies, vos humeurs. Je suis là pour partager cette histoire avec vous ^^.

Lena.


	10. Chap 10 Nut Tea

Bonjour à tous !

Encore un petit chapitre pour votre plaisir. Avec tous les remerciements de votre traductrice qui, en ce moment, ne se nourrit que de vos commentaires ^^.

Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR, l'histoire appartient à Kamerreon et la traduction est à moi ! (Au moins ai-je droit à un petit bout du gâteau ^^)

RAR aux anonymes : merci à Meiko et shmt pour leurs commentaires et leurs encouragements.

Pour Eden : Je te remercie de m'avoir fait part de ton avis, même si cette histoire ne t'a pas plu. Il est vrai que l'histoire ne cherche pas à être logique ou vraisemblable, alors je peux comprendre ton point de vue et je ne m'en formalise pas. Désolée que ça ne t'aie pas convenu, mais peut-être que d'autres choses que je ferai te plairont plus, alors... Peut-être à une autre fois. ^^

**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Nut-Tea***

**« In-Thé-ressé »**

Intéressé : très ou excessivement attiré, excité à peu de choses près.

* * *

En ce jeudi matin, Harry Potter était étonnamment de bonne humeur. Il se fichait d'avoir passé la journée précédente à agir comme un con fini, ce qui lui importait était la lueur de compréhension qu'il avait vue dans les yeux de Malefoy. L'imbécile avait finalement réalisé à quel point il avait été un crétin. Maintenant qu'il connaissait la vérité, il y avait un espoir pour qu'il change en mieux.

Il se frotta les cheveux avec du shampooing et se demanda combien d'autres vies allaient changer grâce aux esprits ingénieux de Fred et Georges Weasley. Harry s'était toujours demandé pourquoi les gens les sous-estimaient, parce que les jumeaux ne devraient jamais être sous-estimés. Ils pouvaient avoir l'air de blagueurs insouciants, mais quand ils blaguaient, ils délivraient des messages importants.

Harry entra dans la salle commune d'un pas léger. Tout son corps irradiait la confiance en soi et la joie. Aujourd'hui allait être un bon jour, il le sentait. « Bonjour ! » lança-t-il gaiement.

« Bonjour, Harry, » répondirent les jumeaux.

« Quel thé dois-je boire aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il.

Georges sourit en tendant à Harry une tasse d'un liquide bouillonnant et marron foncé : une odeur de cannelle flottait dans l'air. « C'est ça, » dit-il.

Harry inspira profondément avant de lever la tasse à ses lèvres et de siroter avec précaution le chaud breuvage. Une fois qu'il fut certain de ne pas se brûler la langue, il le but entièrement. « Mmm, c'était délicieux, » dit Harry.

« Le goût est correct, » marmonna Fred en prenant des notes.

Neville et Ron descendirent les escaliers et Neville jeta un coup d'œil curieux à son ami en se demandant quel thé il testait ce matin. « Bonjour, Harry, » dit-il.

« Bonjour Neville ! » répondit Harry joyeusement. « Il est l'heure du petit-déjeuner, non ? »

« Ouais, on devrait y aller, » répondit Neville.

« Je meurs de faim, » grogna Ron d'un air fatigué, en se frottant les yeux. « Pourquoi les cours doivent-ils commencer aussi tôt le matin ? »

Harry et Neville roulèrent des yeux et suivirent Ron qui sortait de la Tour Gryffondor, totalement conscients que Fred et Georges suivaient leur piste. Ils descendirent un étage avant qu'Harry ne commence à s'agiter. Tout son corps brûlait d'un désir qui devait être satisfait immédiatement – maintenant !

Harry se pencha sur Neville et plongea une main dans la poche de sa robe. Neville le regarda, choqué. « Euh, Harry… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il.

« Des cacahuètes, » murmura Harry alors qu'il plongeait la main plus profondément dans la poche et la remuait en tous sens. « Il doit y avoir des cacahuètes là-dedans. » Quand il vit que sa recherche était vaine, il retira sa main et la plongea dans une autre poche de Neville. « Où sont-elles ? J'en veux. »

« Harry, je n'ai pas de cacahuètes, » murmura Neville.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry.

Neville aurait ri de la question étrange s'il n'avait pas su que son ami était vraiment sérieux. « Je n'en ai pas, c'est tout. Je suis sûr qu'il y en aura au petit-déjeuner. »

« Génial ! » déclara Harry.

Cela prit deux minutes avant qu'il ne retourne en arrière pour palper les jumeaux et farfouiller dans leurs sacs et dans leurs poches. « Des noix de Pécan, je tuerai pour avoir des noix de Pécan maintenant. »

« Est-ce que tu tuerais vraiment quelqu'un pour en avoir ? » demanda Fred par curiosité.

Les yeux d'Harry brillèrent immédiatement d'un vert Avada Kedavresque. « Pourquoi, est-ce que tu m'en caches ? »

« Non, » répondit Fred dans un petit cri aigu. Quand Harry s'éloigna de lui, il soupira de soulagement et décida de garder ses futures questions pour lui-même. _Provoque des tendances assassines, doit être amélioré_, nota Fred.

Harry grogna et traqua Ron, plongea ses mains dans les poches de ses vêtements et il tâta partout, provoquant un grand éclat de rire chez son meilleur ami. « H-Harry, que-que fais-t-tu ? » s'étrangla-t-il.

« Des amandes. Je. Veux. Des. Amandes. »

Fred et Georges mordirent leurs lèvres pour éviter de glousser tout haut alors qu'Harry commençait à fouiller tous les gens qu'ils croisaient, à la recherche de toutes sortes de fruits secs et autres fruits à coque. Ils étaient à peu près sûrs qu'un Poufsouffle de deuxième année était maintenant traumatisé à vie à cause d'Harry, qui l'avait menacé de le déshabiller parce qu'il était persuadé qu'il cachait des noix de macadamia quelque part sur lui.

Au moment où ils arrivèrent enfin dans le Grand Hall, Harry n'était plus qu'une pelote de nerfs tremblante. Il réagissait comme un drogué en manque.

Malheureusement pour Drago Malefoy, il choisit ce moment-là pour entrer dans le Grand Hall et attirer l'attention d'Harry. Celui-ci traversa le hall en courant et le plaqua au sol.

« Par Merlin… Potter ? » demanda Drago, confus. Il avait cru qu'ils avaient atteint une sorte de trêve, la veille.

« Des noix, j'ai besoin de noix, je veux des noix, » répétait Harry dans sa barbe.

« Des noix ? » demanda Drago en clignant des yeux sous le choc.

« Oui, des noix ! Est-ce que tu en as ? » demanda Harry désespérément.

« Bien sûr que j'ai des noix, Potter ! » dit-il sèchement.

« Est-ce que je peux les avoir ? » demanda Harry innocemment.

Le visage de Drago rougit. « Que… Quoi ? » cria-t-il.

« Tes noix, est-ce que je peux les avoir ? » demanda à nouveau Harry.

« Non ! Mais enfin… Potter, tu ne peux pas avoir mes noix ! » refusa Drago sèchement.

« Mais je les veux ! » commença à bouder Harry.

« Je m'en fiche, » grommela Drago avec un air renfrogné et embarrassé. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Potter lui demandait une chose pareille.

« Partage-les avec moi ! » ordonna Harry.

« Par-partager… » La voix de Drago se fana.

La main d'Harry commença à chercher frénétiquement à travers les habits de Drago. Où étaient les noix ? Il voulait des noix : noisettes, noix de Pécan, amandes – il se fichait de la sorte du moment qu'il pouvait en avoir.

« Po-Potter ! » Draco n'avait pas couiné quand Harry avait touché ses flancs chatouilleux, non, pas du tout. Les Malefoy ne couinaient pas.

« Où sont-elles ? » sanglota Harry désespérément.

« Tu n'as pas vérifié dans son boxer, » dit Georges en offrant son aide avec un regard concupiscent.

Harry se tourna avec un immense sourire vers le sorcier, en le regardant comme s'il était un génie. « Mais oui, le boxer, » constata Harry, retournant son attention et ses mains vers sa tâche.

Drago se figea quand il entendit ce mot. Boxer. Potter n'allait pas faire ce qu'il pensait qu'il allait faire, si ? Avant d'avoir eu le temps de décider s'il était terrifié, dégouté ou, assez bizarrement, curieux, Potter reçu un sort de Petrificus Totalus par Neville.

« Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie, » dit Neville en lévitant son ami derrière lui.

« Damnation, » grommela Fred, « je voulais savoir à quel point il serait désespéré. »

Drago lui jeta un regard colérique, n'ayant entendu que la fin de cette phrase. « Essaies-tu de dire que Potter ne me toucherait que s'il était désespéré ? » renifla-t-il. Il s'en fichait. Vraiment, il s'en fichait. Alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il ne s'en fichait pas ?

« Non, pas du tout, » répondit Fred d'une voix traînante, avec un sourire facétieux.

Drago grogna et se précipita vers la table des Serpentards, les joues rouges. Au nom de Merlin, qu'est-ce que Potter avait bien pu penser ? Drago ne voulait certainement pas qu'Harry le touche, absolument pas. Non, jamais, même pas un tout petit, ridicule, petit, minuscule peu.

Bon, bon, peut-être juste un tout petit peu.

* * *

* « Nutty » est encore une fois un mot assez intraduisible pour en rendre les deux effets qu'utilise l'auteur : le mot peut signifier autant « dingue, cinglé » que « aux noisettes ». (Nut étant le mot anglais générique pour tous les types de noisettes.)

Vous l'aurez également compris (enfin, j'espère) : Nut en anglais peut désigner les valseuses (d'où la confusion du pauvre Drago), et j'ai tenté de jouer avec le mot « noix » pour m'approcher de ce sens-là…

J'espère que ça vous a plu. (N'hésitez pas à me faire partager votre amusement !)


	11. Chap 11 Flirt Tea

Bonjour à tous, lecteurs qui me suivez. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire à tous ^^

Pour ceux qui m'ont laissé une review et à qui je n'ai pas encore répondu : ça vient, ça vient... ^^

Merci à LiliBlack13 et Meiko pour votre fidélité qui me donne envie de bien continuer, et bienvenue à Mystère : je suis vraiment ravie que ça te plaise.

_**Disclaimer **_: Le monde de JKR lui appartient (je sais, c'est logique^^) et l'histoire est à Kamerreon. La traduction est mienne ^^

Bonne lecture et je suis désolée, mais je ne _**pourrais pas publier demain**_.

**

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Flirt-Tea**

**« Flirt-Thé »**

Flirter : courtiser ou agir amoureusement sans intentions sérieuses, jouer l'amoureux.

* * *

Le visage d'Harry était rouge de la honte qui brûlait sa peau. Il avait prit Malefoy d'assaut. Oh, non. Il se roula en boule et enfoui son visage entre ses genoux, caché sous les couvertures de son lit. D'une façon ou d'une autre, la pensée qu'il avait agressé plusieurs autres étudiants ne lui vint jamais à l'esprit. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était Malefoy, couché sous lui, des paillettes de gêne rosées et lumineuses éparpillées sur sa peau blanche.

Harry grogna d'irritation alors que son regard erra jusqu'à la table de chevet qui contenait une photo de lui avec Malefoy. Il n'était toujours pas certain de savoir pourquoi il l'avait gardée, mais il avait été incapable de la détruire ou de la jeter.

Pourquoi ça lui arrivait à lui ? Ah, il se souvenait maintenant : il avait bêtement accepté d'aider les apôtres de Satan. Les roux maléfiques qu'il avait pardonnés la semaine précédente allaient surement payer pour ce qui s'était produit la veille. Il avait agressé Malefoy devant tout le monde.

Harry tiqua légèrement quand il entendit un léger bruit de ferraille et il releva la tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle dépasse des couvertures. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il tomba face à face avec Fred Weasley. Il ouvrit la bouche pour crucifier verbalement le sorcier quand une tasse de liquide apparut et fut versée hâtivement dans sa gorge. Il avala par réflexe et sentit un goût au parfum trop sucré.

« C'était tout juste, » murmura Georges.

« On a de la chance qu'il ne s'en soit pas rendu compte trop tôt et qu'il n'ait pas tout recraché, » acquiesça Fred.

Harry gémit et s'étira sensuellement, lorgnant sur les jumeaux avec un sourire concupiscent. « Avez-vous déjà songé à faire une partie à trois ? » demanda-t-il.

Fred et Georges déglutirent à la vue du chaton sexy qui leur faisait face. S'ils oubliaient qu'Harry était leur frère, il fallait avouer qu'il était quand même sacrément séduisant, et le fait qu'il leur parle avec cette voix-là ne faisait rien pour les convaincre qu'ils ne devaient pas profiter de lui. Ils tournèrent les talons et s'enfuirent de la pièce, en donnant l'impression ainsi qu'ils attendaient qu'il se prépare pour la journée.

Harry descendit du lit et flâna jusqu'à la salle de bain, en se dandinant naturellement dans un mouvement qui faisait balancer ses hanches de gauche et de droite. Il fit tomber ses vêtements au sol et entra dans la cabine de douche la plus proche, grognant de plaisir quand l'eau chaude entra en contact avec sa peau.

Il se retourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et observa Neville entrer dans la cabine de douche à côté de la sienne. « Voudrais-tu que je te frotte le dos, Neville ? » demanda Harry d'une voix séduisante.

Neville fixa le vide, sous le choc. Harry venait-il juste de lui demander… ? Fichus thés ! « Ça ira, Harry. »

« Tu es sûr ? Je te garantis que ça va te plaire, » en feulant doucement, ce qui fit trembler Neville de peur.

« Parfaitement sûr, » couina Neville.

« Très bien. » Harry bouda en sortant de la douche et en se séchant. Il enfila ses robes d'école et quitta le dortoir, direction la salle commune.

Colin Crivey sourit quand il vit entrer Harry et courut, traversant la pièce, pour s'arrêter juste devant lui. « Harry… »

« Oui, chaton ? » invita-t-il.

Le rouge envahit les joues de Colin et il s'évanouit avant d'avoir pu lui demander ce qu'il voulait lui demander.

« Innocent, » dit lentement Harry en se léchant les lèvres.

Fred et Georges avaient tout observé avec un grand intérêt. Ils prenaient des notes qui disaient : _Augmente le sex-appeal naturel du consommateur et crée une tendance à parler d'une voix sexy et coulante. Etc._

Harry regarda les jumeaux avec des yeux de chien battu et une légère moue. « Vous êtes sûr que vous n'avez pas envie d'une partie à trois ? »

Leurs yeux dévorèrent avidement Harry avant qu'ils ne répondent. « Malheureusement, oui. » Ils soupirèrent.

« Bien. Puisque c'est comme ça, » murmura Harry en sortant en trombe de la salle commune.

Il descendit deux étages avant de rentrer dans Terry Boot. Un petit sourire sarcastique apparut sur son visage alors qu'il s'approchait de Terry, et il se pencha vers lui, le coinçant contre le mur le plus proche. « Terry » ronronna-t-il.

« Harry, » répondit Terry. Ses yeux brillaient de curiosité alors qu'il se demandait pour quelle raison Harry Potter pouvait bien l'approcher.

« Tu es un Serdaigle ; je parie que tu adores lire, » dit Harry.

« Effectivement, j'aime lire de temps en temps, » répondit-il.

Une petite langue rose et délicieuse sortit et lécha les deux lèvres pâles. « As-tu déjà lu le Kama Sutra pour les sorciers homosexuels ? »

« Qu-quoi ? » couina Terry. Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'Harry se penchait plus près de lui, et il sauta instinctivement en arrière, se cognant la tête contre le mur et s'assommant tout seul.

« Est-ce que tout le monde veut ruiner mon amusement ? » grommela Harry avec ennui. Son regard glissa une nouvelle fois vers les jumeaux.

« Toujours pas intéressés, » dit Georges avant qu'il ne leur pose à nouveau la question.

Harry leur jeta un regard colérique avant de tourner les talons et de descendre les escaliers à la recherche d'une nouvelle proie. Ses yeux brillèrent avec malice quand il aperçut Drago Malefoy devant lui. Harry avala la distance qui les séparait et plongea profondément ses yeux dans ceux de Drago en ne laissant entre leurs visages qu'à peine quelques centimètres de distance.

« Potter, » dit lentement Drago de sa voix traînante alors que ses joues se coloraient légèrement de rouge. Il se souvenait encore de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Pour quelque étrange raison, il avait eu cette image en tête toute la nuit.

« Drago, » dit Harry.

Drago cligna des yeux. Est-ce que Potter venait juste de l'appeler « Drago » ? Oui, il l'avait fait ! Pourquoi avait-il envie d'entendre encore une fois Harry prononcer son nom avec exactement le même ton ?

« Oui ? » demanda Drago.

« T'es-tu déjà demandé, » commença Harry, « ce qui se passerait si nous nous retrouvions inexplicablement seuls dans la salle de bain des préfets ? »

« Quoi ? » La voix de Drago se bloqua dans sa gorge.

« La chaleur, l'humidité, nos peaux délicieusement pales, se frôlant, se touchant, se caressant – l'as-tu déjà imaginé ? » ronronna Harry, le corps enflammé par le désir.

La pure séduction dans la voix de Potter lui donnait chaud et le gênait dans son pantalon. Draco se tortilla très discrètement sur place et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand Luna Lovegood apparut et traina Harry loin de lui. Il lui jeta un regard méchant.

« Mon rayon de lune, pale et parfait, pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici ? » chantait presque Harry.

« Les Nargoles t'ont empoisonné avec des phéromones et je suis en train de te sauver, » répondit Luna vaporeusement.

« Merci, perle de mes yeux, gardienne de mon cœur, » dit Harry.

Elle acquiesça de la tête, tourna les talons et s'éloigna avec un léger sourire maléfique sur le visage. Après tout, Harry ne lui en voudrait jamais pour ce qui allait se passer.

Harry se retourna en sentant quelqu'un lui tapoter l'épaule et il vit un visage creusé et décharné. Des cheveux bruns filandreux tombaient sur les épaules de l'homme. Ses haillons odorants étaient rapiécés et il était impossible de croire qu'ils aient pu être neufs un jour.

« Rusard, » dit Harry d'une voix traînante et séduisante, « justement celui que je cherchais. » Il fit courir un doigt pale sur la poitrine de l'homme. « J'ai entendu dire de source sûre que vous connaissez chaque placard à balais de ce château. Pouvez-vous me montrer l'un d'entre eux ? »

Fred et Georges apparurent à ses côtés comme par magie, plaquant une main sur sa bouche et ils l'emmenèrent loin. Oh Merlin ! Harry allait les tuer.

* * *

Je pense que flirty (jouer les amoureux / flirter) est assez évident pour tout le monde.

J'espère que vous me laisserez un petit mot à la fin de votre lecture ^^ A très bientôt.

Lena.


	12. Chap 12 Point Tea

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires !

Pour les deux personnes à qui j'ai répondu avec les mauvais prénoms, navrée : mais même avec mon envie de répondre à tout le monde individuellement, la fatigue m'a fait m'emmêler les pinceaux. - -'

_**RAR aux anonymes**_ :

Merci à Chinesefireball (ou Peruvian Vipertooth : je crois avoir su extrapoler ce que tu voulais me dire ^^), merci à Meiko pour ses encouragements fidèles, à Mystère pour le partage de son enthousiasme, et à Keza (Bienvenue) pour avoir pris le temps de me laisser son avis régulièrement.

_**Disclaimer**_ : HP appartient à JKR et l'histoire appartient à Kamerreon. Enjoy it !

**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Point-Tea**

**« Point-Thé »**

Pointer : avoir une pointe, se terminer par une pointe.

* * *

Harry resta debout toute la nuit du vendredi, et il était encore éveillé aux premières heures du samedi matin. Quand les dortoirs furent enfin complètement silencieux, il sortit de son lit, quitta son dortoir et prit la direction du dortoir des septièmes années.

Il murmura un sort pour empêcher la porte de grincer er se glissa à l'intérieur pour chercher les lits de Fred et Georges. Une grimace apparut sur son visage quand il les aperçut et il traversa silencieusement la pièce pour attraper le carnet de notes qui était sur la table de chevet. Il l'ouvrit et commença à lire la liste des thés et ce qu'ils étaient supposés faire. Ainsi, il aurait une idée globale de ce à quoi il devait s'attendre.

Un sourire malicieux lui vint à la lecture du huitième thé, en partant de la fin. C'était parfait. La revanche était sienne.

Harry eut un sourire machiavélique et ferma le carnet avant de le remettre à la bonne place, s'assurant qu'il était exactement où il était quand il était rentré dans le dortoir. Il se glissa hors de la pièce et retourna dans son lit en sachant que les jumeaux allaient souffrir énormément dans quelques heures. Après tout, il avait percé le secret des thés qu'ils utilisaient : il remplacerait le thé qu'ils avaient l'intention de lui donner le lendemain avec celui qu'il avait choisi.

Avec un peu de chance, ils comprendraient enfin que toutes les blagues n'étaient pas amusantes.

____

Quand Harry entra dans la salle commune trois heures plus tard, les jumeaux le regardaient avec des yeux à la fois méfiants et terrifiés. Ils savaient qu'il savait qu'il avait fait une proposition à Rusard, entre tous. C'était quelque chose qui méritait une revanche et ils n'avaient aucun doute : Harry s'assurerait qu'ils souffrent.

Le gentil sourire sur son visage, lorsqu'il s'approcha et saisit le verre sur la table, les terrifia même encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient. « Point-Tea » dit-il dans un murmure presque inaudible. Le breuvage jaune disparut et fut remplacé par une boisson noire et huileuse.

Harry leva la tasse à ses lèvres et avala le liquide en haletant, incapable de réprimer une grimace à cause du goût. « Eurk, » dit-il en frissonnant, « de la réglisse. »

Il laissa tomber la tasse, sortit sa baguette et conjura un rasoir aiguisé. Harry tomba au sol et fixa le métal brillant, en le caressant lentement de ses doigts pales, apparemment totalement absorbé par l'objet dangereux.

____

Hermione descendit les escaliers alors que le regard d'Harry faisait des allers et retours de son poignet à la lame et inversement. « Par l'enfer ? » Elle courut vers lui et s'accroupit à ses côtés. « Harry, donne-moi la lame, » énonça-t-elle, aussi calmement qu'elle pouvait.

« Je ne peux pas, » répliqua Harry, « c'est trop joli. »

Elle trembla quand la voix fascinée et presque morte lui arriva par vagues. « Harry, pourquoi as-tu un rasoir ? »

« Fred et Georges, » répondit-il immédiatement.

Elle se tourna vers les jumeaux et gronda, « vous lui avez donné un rasoir alors qu'il était dans cet état ? »

« Non ! On ne lui a pas donné, il l'a conjuré ! » dirent les jumeaux pour leur défense.

Les épaules d'Hermione tremblaient légèrement alors qu'elle luttait contre les larmes. Elle n'avait pas du tout aperçu les signes. Etait-elle une si mauvaise amie qu'Harry ne lui avait pas parlé des choses importantes ? Ne lui faisait-il plus confiance ? « Harry, s'il te plait, donne-moi le rasoir, » murmura-t-elle.

Harry soupira avant de lui tendre. Mais au moment où elle l'eut entre les mains, il sortit sa baguette et transfigura un oreiller en un couteau, et se mit à en fixer la surface argentée et miroitante qui lui renvoyait une image tordue de lui-même.

Hermione fixa le couteau, choquée.

« Je me demande à quel point il est tranchant, » murmura Harry tout haut.

Elle attrapa sa main et l'éloigna de la lame. « Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? »

« A cause de Fred et Georges, » répéta-t-il.

Les jumeaux regardèrent Harry, choqués. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Le thé d'aujourd'hui était complètement sans danger ça ne pouvait pas avoir un tel résultat. L'avaient-il réellement conduit jusqu'au suicide pour une simple farce ? Leurs yeux bleus étaient grands ouverts de terreur. Ils n'avaient pas voulu lui faire de mal.

« De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ? » leur siffla Hermione alors qu'elle maintenait la main d'Harry loin du couteau.

« C'était juste une blague, » dit Fred.

« On ne savait pas qu'il allait réagir comme ça, » ajouta Fred.

« Une blague, » haleta-t-elle, les yeux pleins de larmes. « Vous avez rendu mon meilleur ami suicidaire à cause d'une blague ? Que lui avez-vous fait ? » La dernière question avait été hurlée.

« Il a fait des propositions à Rusard, » murmurèrent-ils.

Hermione gela sur place. « ça n'était pas qu'une autre de ces stupides rumeurs ? » demanda-t-elle avec incrédulité.

« Non, ça s'est vraiment produit. C'était une blague, on ne savait pas que ça allait arriver ou que ça conduirait à ça ! » déclarèrent-ils sincèrement.

_____

Neville trébucha dans les escaliers en se frottant les yeux pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi on criait. Il eut la vision d'un Harry roulé sur le sol, d'une Hermione aux yeux remplis de larmes et de deux Weasley horrifiés. En traversant la pièce, il nota le rasoir tenu éloigné et le couteau qu'Harry tenait dans ses mains.

Neville s'agenouilla devant son meilleur ami et pencha le buste jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse regarder Harry directement dans ses yeux verts. « Harry ? » demanda-t-il avec une voix pleine de doutes.

« Neville, » répliqua Harry.

La question suivante fut posée avec beaucoup de sérieux. « Tu n'essaies pas de te tuer, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, » répondit Harry en clignant des yeux.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens un couteau et pourquoi Hermione cache-t-elle un rasoir ? » demanda Neville d'une voix douce, pour comprendre.

« Parce qu'ils sont pointus. J'aime les choses pointues aujourd'hui, » répondit Harry.

Fred et Georges fixèrent Harry avec une lueur de compréhension naissante. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ils avaient donné un mauvais thé et cette scène horrible s'était produite. Ils tremblèrent sur place, des larmes dans les yeux. C'était la vengeance du destin pour ce qui était arrivé à leur petit frère ces derniers jours.

« Je vois, » dit Neville qui en savait plus sur cette histoire qu'Hermione ou les jumeaux. Le front plissé par la concentration, son attention focalisée sur le couteau, il murmura doucement une formule en latin. Le couteau fut remplacé par une large plume blanche qui se terminait en une pointe aiguisée. « Est-ce que ça convient, Harry ? »

Un sourire remplaça le regard étrange d'Harry. « Oui, Neville. Tu es doué pour faire des choses pointues ».

« Merci Harry, » marmonna Neville. Il regarda Hermione se relaxer tout doucement à mesure que l'information qu'Harry n'était pas suicidaire pénétrait la brume inquiète de son cerveau.

Les quatre personnes qui regardaient Harry Potter pensaient tous la même chose : « Je ferai tout pour le garder sain et sauf. »

* * *

"Point Tea" en phonétique veut dire pointu. D'où un Harry qui aime les objets pointus. J'espère que je ne suis pas la seule (avec mon esprit pervers) qui ai ri devant la capacité de Neville à faire des choses pointues - -'

Bref. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. A demain pour la suite ! Lena.


	13. Chap 13 Toast Tea

Bonsoir à tous !

Voici la suite : je répondrai à tous les gens qui m'ont gentiment laissé des commentaires, dans la foulée.

_**RAR aux anonymes**_ :

Merci à LiliBlack13 et Meiko pour votre fidélité et votre soutien sans faille depuis le début de cette histoire, bienvenue à Dream Nightmare (Je suis contente que ça te plaise ^^), merci à Keza qui préfère lire mon histoire que travailler (non, non, je ne t'encourage pas ^^) et à Chinesfireball pour ses deux commentaires pour les deux derniers chapitres : MERCI à tous ^^

_**Disclaimer **_: Harry Potter appartient à JKR et l'histoire est à Kamerreon.

Bonne lecture de cette traduction !

**

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Toast-Tea ***

« Calorici-Thé »

Caloricité : Une chaleur confortable.

* * *

La première chose que fit Harry ce dimanche matin fut de serrer Neville dans ses bras. « Merci, » murmura-t-il. « J'essayais de montrer aux jumeaux que chaque acte pouvait avoir des conséquences, mais je n'avais pas prévu qu'Hermione me verrait ainsi. »

Neville tint son ami étroitement serré contre lui. « Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça non plus. »

« Je sais, » murmura Harry, « et je suis désolé. »

« Simplement, ne recommence pas, » ordonna Neville.

« Je ne le ferai plus, » répliqua Harry immédiatement.

Les muscles de Neville se détendirent et Harry se sentit un tout petit peu mieux. Il n'avait réellement pas pensé que d'autres personnes que Fred et Georges l'auraient vu agir de la sorte. Ils se libérèrent l'un l'autre et commencèrent leurs ablutions matinales : ils prirent une douche, se lavèrent les dents et s'habillèrent.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle commune, Fred et Georges sautèrent sur leurs pieds, les yeux remplis d'inquiétude. « Harry ! » s'exclamèrent-ils. Ils se précipitèrent en avant et le prirent dans leurs bras. « Nous sommes tellement désolés. Il n'y aura plus de test de thés. Nous trouverons une autre manière de faire ça. Nous ne voulons pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, » dirent-ils sincèrement.

« Non, il n'y a pas de problème. Je vais continuer à les tester, » répondit Harry.

« Non ! Vraiment pas ! » déclarèrent Fred et Georges.

« J'ai fait une promesse, » insista Harry. « Je tiens toujours mes promesses. »

« Mais Harry, nous ne voulons pas que… »

« C'est bon, » les interrompit-il en prenant sa voix de « Sauveur ».

« Si tu le dis, » marmonna Georges, alors que Fred attrapait la tasse avec réticence et convoquait le breuvage du jour.

Harry accepta le gobelet tendu et but le liquide argenté et bouillonnant, se léchant les lèvres à la fin. « Ça ne ressemble à aucun goût, » se plaint-il.

« Mais après tout, ça n'était pas mauvais, » raisonna Neville.

« C'est vrai, » acquiesça Harry.

Hermione descendit alors les escaliers et Harry lui ouvrit ses bras. Elle sourit, courut vers lui et s'écrasa contre sa poitrine. « J'étais tellement inquiète, » pleura-t-elle en le serrant fort dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé, » murmura Harry.

« Tu sais que si tu as le moindre problème, tu peux venir me parler ! » déclara-t-elle.

« Je le sais, Mione. Je promets que si j'ai un problème sérieux, surtout un problème de ce genre, je viendrai t'en parler. Tu es une de mes meilleures amies, après tout, » dit-il d'une voix sans faille.

Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage d'Hermione. « Comme tu es le mien. »

Le groupe de cinq personnes quitta la Tour Gryffondor sans attendre Ron : ils savaient qu'il était impossible de le réveiller un week-end. Ils discutaient tranquillement en se dirigeant vers le petit déjeuner Harry avait toujours un bras passé autour de la taille d'une Hermione inquiète.

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et se dirigèrent vers la table Gryffondor, sans remarquer les yeux gris et rétrécis qui fixaient le bras d'Harry.

« Je meurs de faim, » grogna Harry. Il avança et saisit une tranche de toast. Il la beurra et étala de la confiture de mures par-dessus. Il trouva chaque bouchée délicieuse et son visage s'épanouit sous un air de plaisir intense et croissant…

Des yeux gris lancèrent un regard furieux au morceau de toast qui se réfugiait dans la bouche de Potter.

Harry utilisa sa fourchette pour prendre plusieurs morceaux de bacon dans le plateau et les mettre dans son assiette. Il saisit et enfourna un morceau, sursautant sous le choc alors qu'il se transformait en morceau de toast. « Quoi ? » Il écarquilla les yeux, incrédule, et attrapa un deuxième morceau de bacon, grognant d'agacement quand il se transforma en toast à son tour. « Enfer ! » gronda-t-il. La même chose de produisit alors pour son troisième morceau de bacon.

Il attrapa son gobelet et pris une gorgée de jus de citrouille et s'étrangla presque quand le liquide devint une tranche de toast en frôlant ses lèvres.

« Un problème, Harry ? » demanda Neville avec amusement.

« Hé bien il semblerait, » dit-il en boudant. « Tout se transforme en toast si ça touche ma peau ou mes lèvres, et je veux du bacon. »

Neville soupira et attrapa un morceau de bacon dans l'assiette de son ami et le leva jusqu'à la bouche d'Harry. « Ouvre grand, » dit-il.

Harry roula des yeux mais se plia à l'ordre de son ami, en remarquant que Neville était particulièrement vigilant pour que le bacon ne touche pas ses lèvres. « Mmm… » Il ouvrit grand la bouche pour la prochaine bouchée, savourant le goût du bacon alors qu'il était nourri à la main.

Des yeux gris de l'autre côté de la pièce se rétrécirent sous l'effet de la colère.

« Ça te plaît ? » demanda Neville.

« Oui, j'ai un serviteur personnel, » charria Harry.

Neville soupira discrètement tout en continuant à nourrir Harry avec des morceaux choisis. Ils en virent rapidement à de petits morceaux de muffins aux myrtilles, provoquant chez Malefoy un regard si colérique que ses yeux étaient presque fermés.

Qu'est-ce que Longdubat croyait être en train de faire ? C'était lui seul qui était autorisé à nourrir Harry. En fait, la seule chose qui était autorisée à être dans la bouche d'Harry était leurs deux langues emmêlées.

Drago se figea. D'où cette pensée venait-elle ?

La réponse lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit. Potter était devenu sien à partir du moment où il l'avait appelé « Drago » de cette voix délicieuse et fondante.

Une lueur confuse mais prédatrice brilla dans les yeux de Malefoy. Le jeu pouvait commencer.

* * *

* Voilà un titre qui m'a énormément posé de problèmes : toasty veut dire « croque-monsieur » ou légèrement grillé et « toast », c'est du pain grillé. Mais ça devait également donner une idée de « chaud » au sens « sexy ». (ça marche avec croque-monsieur, mais alors je n'ai plus du tout la dimension « thé »)

Je n'ai pas le côté sexy avec mon choix de titre, mais j'ai choisi « calorici-thé » parce que ça signifie en français la capacité d'un être vivant à dégager de la chaleur (donc il peut y avoir le côté « chaud » ou « sexy ») et je me dis que « calorie » fait un parallèle avec « toast ». Bien sûr, ça ne veut pas du tout dire « pain », mais ça fait quand même penser à de la nourriture. Voilà Voilà ^^

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Lena.


	14. Chap 14 Mint Tea

Bonsoir à tous ! Merci pour tous les commentaires que vous me laissez et auxquels je tiens beaucoup ! ^^

Un grand merci à Erika lunaelle Nightspring, Meiko, Keza, kimika_su et Mystère pour leurs commentaires : je suis ravie que la jalousie de Drago vous ait plue.

Pour tous les autres, je répondrai demain je ne suis pas chez moi ce soir. Mais je pense à vous je vous laisse ce chapitre quand même ^^

Disclaimer : HP appartient à JKR et l'histoire à Kamerreon.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Mint Tea *

Men-thé-lé

Mentholé : avoir le goût ou l'arôme de menthe.

* * *

Harry Potter était d'une humeur merveilleuse ce lundi matin, il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de la dernière fois où il avait dormi aussi bien : pas de cauchemar, pas de flashbacks et aucune vision d'aucune sorte. Et même si c'était peut-être la vérité, il refusait de céder au chant insidieux du soupçon qui lui disait qu'il avait dormi aussi bien après avoir souhaité à Drago – celui de la photo – une bonne nuit.

Harry sourit en se lavant, s'arrêtant une seconde pour regarder à la fenêtre l'herbe verte, en contrebas. Aujourd'hui était vraiment un beau jour.

Il descendit les escaliers pour aller voir Fred et Georges, un sourire sur le visage et dans le cœur. Il sautilla presque pour traverser la distance qui les séparait, s'arrêtant dans un dérapage. « Bonjour ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Bonjour, Harry, » répondirent les jumeaux, amusés.

« Aujourd'hui sera un jour merveilleux, radieux et frais ! » déclara Harry.

Ils commencèrent à ricaner. « Oui, j'ai le sentiment que ce sera un jour très frais, Harry, » dirent-ils.

« A quoi ai-je droit aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il.

« Men-thé-lé », répondit Georges en tendant la tasse à Harry.

« Ça a le goût de soufflé au fromage », dit Harry après avoir avalé la boisson.

Fred cligna des yeux, surpris. « Vraiment ? » Son crayon courait sur le papier, en écrivant ses notes et observations.

« Oui, vraiment, » conclut Harry. « J'avais dans l'idée que ça aurait le goût de menthe. »

« Nous aussi, » dirent-ils en haussant des épaules. « Oh bien. »

Les trois sorciers s'assirent et discutèrent calmement des résultats des thés déjà testés pendant quelques minutes, en attendant que le reste du groupe ait fini de se préparer pour la journée. Quand Neville, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent finalement, ils descendirent tous pour le petit-déjeuner.

« Je crois que tu n'auras pas d'ennui aujourd'hui, » badina Neville.

Un large sourire apparut sur le visage d'Harry. « Effectivement, je ne le crois pas non plus, » répondit-il. Harry arriva devant et attrapa un morceau de bacon, se détendant quand il resta du bacon, puis il l'enfourna, mâchant joyeusement ce plaisir croustillant.

En fait, le thé ne semblait pas avoir le moindre effet jusqu'à ce que Severus Rogue entre dans la Grande Salle. Au moment où il passa le seuil de la pièce, les yeux d'Harry se fixèrent sur lui sans le lâcher, suivant attentivement chacun de ses mouvements.

De l'autre côté de la Grande Salle, les yeux de Drago – qui observait Harry – se rétrécirent.

Plusieurs regards se collèrent à Drago instantanément alors qu'il se déplaçait légèrement, une expression intense sur le visage.

Les Serpentards observaient Drago, qui observait Harry, qui observait Rogue. C'était effectivement assez sidérant pour l'esprit.

Les différentes paires d'yeux ne firent aucun écart durant le repas, alors même que les mains de leurs propriétaires continuaient à bouger, remplissant leurs bouches : pancakes, saucisses, œufs, muffins. Bouchée après bouchée, les offrandes disparaissaient.

Quand Rogue eut terminé son petit-déjeuner et reposé son verre, Harry prit une inspiration profonde, totalement focalisé sur le maître des potions. Severus sortit de la table de l'équipe enseignante et descendit sur le côté de la salle, pour en sortir.

Harry murmura rapidement une excuse et sauta sur ses pieds, se pressant derrière l'homme, inconscient que Drago le suivait avec curiosité. Il s'insinua adroitement dans les zones d'ombre, profitant de cinq années d'expérience de farceur et d'errances après le couvre-feu, pour éviter de se faire repérer.

Quand Rogue eut atteint la poignée de la porte de la classe de Potions, Harry leva sa baguette et murmura « Stupéfix ». Le sort de stupefixion atteint sa cible et Snape s'écroula au sol sans aucune grâce.

Harry remit pour un temps sa baguette dans sa poche et sourit largement, traversant rapidement le couloir. Il attrapa les pieds de Rogue et le tira dans la salle de classe, en oubliant de refermer la porte, dans sa hâte d'accomplir sa mission si nécessaire.

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche une nouvelle fois et attrapa le parchemin et la plume les plus proches avant de les transformer pour obtenir les outils nécessaires. Parfait : il avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait maintenant. Harry rangea une fois de plus sa baguette, serra la brosse à dents nouvellement créée dans sa main gauche et y étala une grande quantité de dentifrice mentholé de la main droite.

Une fois que le dentifrice à l'équilibre précaire fut placé sur la brosse, il jeta le tube au loin, ouvrit la mâchoire de Rogue dans un « pop » et se mit immédiatement au travail. Frotter. Frotter. Tourner. Tourner. Brosser. Brosser. Frotter. Frotter. Harry fit son chemin dans la bouche de Rogue diligemment, avec application, s'assurant d'avoir nettoyé chaque dent jusqu'à ce qu'elle brille.

Bon, il devait admettre que les étincelles étaient de couleur jaune.

Cependant, les dents brillaient quand même et avaient une fraîcheur de menthe – c'était ce qu'Harry avait essayé d'accomplir avant tout. Une fois qu'il eut terminé avec le brossage, il lava la bouche de Rogue avec précaution, s'assurant que le professeur n'avale pas de dentifrice.

Il jeta la brosse à dents usée dans un coin au hasard et sourit joyeusement, ravi d'avoir bien accompli sa tâche. Il avait bien envisagé un instant de faire briller plus les dents et de fournir un soin complet de la bouche, mais c'était juste beaucoup trop de travail. Ses bras le lançaient d'avoir brossé l'équivalent de trois ans de restes de nourriture.

Harry se leva, heureux, et quitta la pièce sans savoir que Drago, Fred et Georges avaient assisté à toute la scène.

Men-thé-lé provoque des désirs de dentiste moldu, écrivit Fred, avec les autres notes.

Drago avait simplement regardé cette scène avec effarement, avant de se précipiter dans son dortoir. Il entra dans la chambre vide, ferma la porte et le verrou, et s'autorisa enfin à éclater de rire, dans un concert de hoquets incontrôlables.

Harry venait juste d'agresser Severus Rogue. Avec une brosse à dent.

* * *

Minty veut dire "frais, mentholé". Pour le titre, j'hésitais à mettre « propre-thé », mais la référence à la menthe était alors absente. J'avais aussi eut envie de mettre "menthe au lait", mais pas sûr qu'on aurait compris que c'était un thé. ^^ Ceci dit, mon bidouillage en français n'est pas forcément le meilleur non plus.

Merci d'avoir lu : qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Lena.


	15. Chap 15 Brat Tea

Bonjour à tous !

Voilà le premier chapitre d'aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire.

_**RAR aux anonymes**_ : Merci à Erika Lunaelle Nightspring, Meiko, Mystère, Choupi junior, Kez et LiliBlack13. Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent vous ait tous amusés : merci de m'avoir laissé un petit mot pour me le dire ^^

_**Disclaimer**_ : HP appartient à JKR, l'histoire appartient à Kamerreon et la traduction est à moi. ^^

**

* * *

Chapitre 15 Brat Tea**

« Infantili-thé »

Infantilité : caractéristique de l'enfant, gosse effronté et mal élevé.

Il aurait dû être horrifié, il aurait vraiment dû. Mais il avait trouvé ça sacrément trop amusant. Il n'avait pas seulement stupefixié et agressé Rogue, mais il s'en était sorti. Sans aucun doute, Sirius serait fier de lui. En fait, s'il pouvait trouver un moyen de lui envoyer une lettre codée pour lui raconter, il le serait à coup sûr.

Harry avait un sourire éclatant quand il accepta le thé du jour et qu'il le buvait.

Une légère vague de douleur traversa son corps et il tiqua légèrement et haleta quand l'irritante sensation augmenta. Il y eut un léger flash de lumière et à la place d'un Harry Potter de quinze ans on pouvait voir un Harry Potter de cinq ans.

Heureusement, ses habits avaient rétréci avec lui. Malheureusement, il ne semblait pas se souvenir des jumeaux.

Les yeux verts s'ouvrirent de peur et de choc alors qu'il s'éloignait pas à pas de ces grands hommes inconnus, cherchant une manière de s'enfuir. Un étudiant ouvrit le portrait à ce moment-là et Harry s'enfuit avant que Fred et Georges ne puissent l'attraper.

« Rapide le petit con* », murmura Georges.

Ils se précipitèrent dans les couloirs, en essayant d'attraper Harry qu'ils avaient accidentellement rétréci. Ils savaient qu'Harry était en sécurité à Poudlard, mais Harry ne savait pas qu'il l'était et ils ne voulaient pas qu'il soit effrayé.

« Comment a-t-on pu commettre une erreur aussi criante ? » haleta Fred alors qu'il courait après Harry.

« Je ne sais pas. Le thé n'était pas supposé faire littéralement de lui un enfant, » dit Georges.

Harry traversait les couloirs et les escaliers inconnus en courant, tentant d'échapper aux grands monstres aux cheveux rouges. Il devait s'enfuir. Il arriva au bas d'un escalier et soupira de soulagement. Il était en sécurité maintenant. Harry, sur ses petites jambes, courut vers Drago et agrippa sa main. « A bras ! » demanda-t-il.

Drago cligna des yeux, choqué de voir une miniature de Harry Potter, et obéissant inconsciemment à l'ordre. Il sentit deux jambes s'enrouler autour de sa taille et deux petits bras encercler son cou, s'agripper fermement.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, petit ? » demanda Drago en massant doucement le dos d'Harry et en petits cercles.

« Des monstres rouges me pourchassent, » dit Harry. « Tu dois me protéger. »

« Des monstres rouges ? » s'étonna Drago.

Alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, Fred et Georges entrèrent finalement dans le Grand Hall et s'approchèrent d'eux rapidement. « Donne-le-nous, Malefoy » déclarèrent-ils sérieusement.

« Ne les laisse pas me prendre, » pria Harry avec des yeux larmoyants.

« Je ne les laisserai pas, » répondit Drago en continuant son massage apaisant. Ses yeux écharpèrent les jumeaux. « Je crains que ça ne soit pas possible, » renifla-t-il.

« Ce qui s'est passé est de notre faute, nous allons réparer notre erreur, rend-le nous simplement, » dirent-ils.

« Non, » geignit Harry contre l'épaule de Drago, en serrant le tissu encore plus fort.

« Harry, pourquoi au nom de Merlin voudrais-tu rester avec lui ? » demanda Fred.

« C'est un serpent, » marmonna Harry. « Les serpents ne me font jamais de mal. »

Le corps de Drago se tendit à ces mots. Quelqu'un avait-il fait du mal à son Harry ? Ses yeux se rétrécirent et irradièrent de rage, alors que ses mains restaient aussi douces que possible. « Vous ne l'aurez pas, » cracha Drago alors qu'il emmenait l'enfant tremblant à la table des Serpentards.

Il s'installa à sa place habituelle et tourna Harry sur ses genoux, permettant ainsi à l'enfant de voir les montagnes de nourriture. Comme il ne prenait rien, les Serpentards autour de lui jetèrent des regards curieux. « Tu n'as pas faim, Harry ? » demanda Pansy.

Harry la regarda, les yeux pleins de larme et cligna des yeux. « J'ai le droit de manger ? » Sa voix était peine d'espoir et d'ébahissement.

Même les plus durs des Serpentards tressaillirent en entendant l'espoir dans la voix d'Harry. Il n'était pas autorisé à manger ? « Bien sûr, » lui répondit Drago, « qu'est-ce que tu aimerais ? »

Harry se tortilla sur les genoux de Drago pour regarder son sauveur et il se mordit la lèvre. « Est-ce que je peux avoir un pancake ? J'ai toujours eu envie d'en goûter un. »

Les mains de Pansy bondirent en avant et attrapèrent un pancake. Elle le beurra et le noya de sirop pour le petit garçon. « Tiens, Harry, » murmura-t-elle.

« Merci ! » Un immense sourire lui mangeait la moitié du visage. Il se pencha sur l'assiette, prit sa fourchette et mangea avec précision, en prenant des petites bouchées et en mâchant avec application avant d'avaler. « C'est bon ! »

« Tu ne te souviens pas de nous, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Drago.

« Je vous connais ? » Harry les regarda, choqué.

« Oui, on se connait. Je suis Drago, » déclara Drago.

« Je suis heureux de faire ta connaissance, Drago. Je m'appelle Harry, » gazouilla-t-il.

Une sorte de sourire apparut sur le visage de Drago. « Je sais, petit. »

« Je devais être ton ami, en tout cas, » dit Harry avec confiance.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » voulut savoir Pansy.

« Vous êtes des serpents, » dit-il comme si ça expliquait tout – pour lui, du moins, ça voulait tout dire.

« Ah ? » Drago leva un sourcil avec curiosité.

« Ouaip. Tous mes amis à la maison sont des serpents. Ils me protègent et ils ne me laissent jamais seul. Je leur parle tout le temps. Les gens croient qu'ils sont mauvais parce qu'ils ne les comprennent pas, mais moi oui ! Les serpents sont plus loyaux que toutes les autres créatures. Ils aiment pour toujours et ils me protègent, » dit Harry en conclusion.

Les bras de Drago se resserrèrent autour du petit garçon. Oui, les serpents aimaient pour toujours.

Alors que le petit déjeuner avançait, Harry semblait devenir de plus en plus nerveux à propos de quelque chose. Ses bras s'agitaient.

« Harry, » commença Drago, « quelque chose t'ennuie ? »

Le petit garçon lâcha sa fourchette, se tourna sur les genoux de Drago et attrapa ses robes fermement. « Est-ce que je peux te garder ? » supplia-t-il.

« Me garder ? » Le visage de Drago reflétait la confusion et l'incrédulité.

« Oui, je veux te garder. Tu m'as sauvé des monstres, tu m'as laissé manger, et t-tu es t-très b-beau, » bégaya Harry.

Un rare et beau sourire éclaira le visage de Drago. « Oui, Harry, tu peux me garder, » répondit-il.

« Je peux ? » demanda-t-il joyeusement.

« Oui, tu peux, » confirma Drago.

Deux petits bras s'élancèrent en avant et s'enroulèrent autour de son cou. « Merci ! » gazouilla Harry, pressant un baiser collant sur sa joue.

Drago se pencha en avant et enfouit son visage dans les cheveux ébènes, et posa un baiser sur la tête du garçon. Après tout, ça n'était que justice qu'Harry lui appartienne aussi.

C'était impossible d'échapper à un Malefoy.

* * *

* « petit con ». J'ai préféré cette expression à « petit pédé » que je trouvais inutilement vulgaire.

Le titre (bratty) signifie môme ou sale gosse… J'espère l'avoir bien retranscrit ^^

Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? Lena.


	16. Chap 16 Short Tea

Bonjour à tous ! Voici le chapitre suivant.

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires très motivants, et pour vos remarques sur mes erreurs : vous remarquerez que j'ai corrigé ça ^^ Je pense que je vais parfois espacer deux chapitres en semaine (je vous préviendrai) pour répondre à vos reviews. Et puis, le rythme sera sans doute moins soutenu pour moi ^^

_**RAR aux anonymes**_ :

Merci à _Chinesfireball, Erika Lunaelle Nightspring, Meiko, Mystère, Kéza et LiliBlack13 _pour vos commentaires sur le chapitre précédent. Je suis contente que vous ayez trouvé ce Harry mignon. Certes, les Serpentards ont une réaction douce peut-être décalée par rapport à JKR, mais ça reste une fiction avec un monde imaginé par son auteur Kamerreon. Les choses sont plus simple, pour la légerté et son plaisir. Merci beaucoup à vous en tout cas ^^

_**Disclaimer **_: HP appartient à JKR et l'histoire à Kamerreon.

**

* * *

Chapitre 16 Short Tea**

« Ecour-thé »

Ecourté : d'une taille moins grande que la moyenne

* * *

Harry se réveilla ce mecredi, roulé en boule dans le lit de Drago Malefoy. Ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement et une rougeur apparut sur ses joues alors qu'il regardait Drago dormir. Des souvenirs du jour précédent se jouaient dans son esprit et on put voir sur son visage un sourire attendri. Malef-non, Drago avait pris soin de lui.

Même s'il avait envie de rester, il savait que ça serait étrange que Drago se réveille et trouve un Harry adolescent dans son lit, alors il se glissa avec précaution sur le côté, s'extirpant de sous le bras de Drago et il se mit debout. Il jeta un seul regard en arrière au visage de Drago endormi avant de quitter silencieusement la pièce. Harry descendit les escaliers et traversa la pièce commune, vide, ouvrit l'entrée pour retourner à la tour Gryffondor.

Fred et Goerges étaient appuyés contre le mur devant les cachots, un sourire sur leurs visages. « As-tu passé une bonne nuit, Harry ? » demanda Fred avec un petit sourire suffisant.

Harry haussa un sourcil. « Oui, » répondit-il, « merci. »

Les jumeaux boudèrent un bref instant en réalisant qu'ils n'auraient aucun détail de la part d'Harry. Georges soupira lourdement et s'avança vers lui avec une tasse de thé. Le liquide était d'un blanc faiblard – ça lui rappelait les nuages. Harry accepta la tasse et en but le contenu. « Lait au chocolat, » annonça-t-il.

« Les parfums ont l'air d'être complètement à côté de la plaque, » grommela Fred en notant l'information.

Harry eut un léger tic et cligna des yeux en reconnaissant les mêmes symptômes que la veille. L'instant d'après, il était redevenu un petit garçon de cinq ans.

« Par l'enfer, » murmura Georges.

« On a dupliqué un thé, excepté pour le goût, » ajouta Fred.

Harry commença à trembler légèrement et fit demi-tour, se précipitant dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Il tourna, monta les escaliers en volant presque et sauta sur le lit de Drago en le réveillant. « Harry ? » marmonna Drago en tirant la forme tremblante dans ses bras. « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« J'étais en bas près du dortoir et les monstres rouges étaient là à nouveau, » murmura Harry.

« Je leur ai dit hier de te laisser tranquille, » dit-il, en colère. Ses doigts caressaient le dos du petit garçon en cercles apaisants en le portant jusqu'à la salle d'eau, en faisant couler un bain et en versant une grande quantité de sels de bain et de bulles dedans.

« Est-ce que c'est pour moi ? » demanda Harry avec surprise.

« C'est pour nous deux, » répondit Drago en les déshabillant.

« J'ai le droit d'avoir des bulles ? Elles ne sont pas gâchées pour un monstre comme moi ? » demanda Harry avec la lèvre tremblante.

Drago gela sur place avant de prendre Harry dans ses bras. Il serra le petit garçon étroitement. « Tu n'es pas un monstre, Harry. Tu es quelqu'un de très spécial. »

« Je suis spécial ? » demanda Harry avec des yeux larmoyants.

« Oui, tu es spécial, » confirma Drago en entrant dans la baignoire.

« Alors ça doit être vrai parce que c'est Drago qu'il l'a dit, » conclut Harry joyeusement. Il se pencha en avant pour attraper des bulles, en riant comme un enfant quand elles éclataient entre ses mains.

Drago maintenait avec attention son torse pour ne pas qu'il tombe et se retrouve sous l'eau, et il le lava avec précaution, en prenant soin de ne pas le frotter trop durement. Quand il jugea qu'ils étaient tous les deux propres, il se leva avec le petit Harry dans ses bras et il sortit de la baignoire avant de les sécher et de choisir les robes de la journée.

Drago sourit en habillant Harry dans un des ses ensembles de Serpentard, rétréci pour l'occasion. Harry était adorable là-dedans. Pansy semblait être d'accord puisqu'elle s'écria à l'instant où elle les vit : « Tu es si adorable ! »

« Bonjour Pansy ! » gazouilla Harry.

« Bonjour Harry, » répondit-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Harry était perché sur la hanche de Drago et ils étaient sur le point de quitter la salle commune quand le portrait de Salazar commença soudain à siffler vers Harry. Ce dernier pencha la tête en écoutant l'homme parler.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit, Harry ? » demanda Drago quand le portrait redevint silencieux.

« Il voulait savoir quand j'avais été re-réparti et envoyé à ma bonne place. Un chapeau lui a dit que j'étais censé venir ici et que je suis un serpent dans des habits de lion. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Drago ? » demanda Harry.

Drago se secoua pour ne pas laisser voir son choc et sourit au garçon. « Ça veut dire que tu devrais être à Serpentard. »

« Je ne suis pas à Serpentard ? » demanda Harry.

« Non, tu n'y es pas, » répondit Pansy tristement.

« Je dois être ailleurs pour une bonne raison alors, » décida Harry. « Je serais resté loin des serpents seulement s'ils avaient voulu me faire du mal. »

Draco grimaça en entendant cette affirmation. Il savait qu'Harry avait vécu au milieu des Moldus le garçon n'avait pas su qu'il était un sorcier et ne connaissait pas son passé avant d'entrer dans le monde sorcier. Quelqu'un avait dû lui dire que Voldemort était un Serpentard, puis Drago avait été un tel imbécile dans le train…

« Aucun serpent ici ne te fera du mal, » dit Drago solennellement.

« Je sais ! » gazouilla Harry. « Parce que tu es à moi et que tu es le chef des serpents et que donc ils doivent t'obéir. »

« C'est vrai, » dit Drago d'une voix traînante en posant un baiser sur la joue d'Harry. « Il est l'heure du petit-déjeuner. »

Les cours de la journée passèrent très rapidement. Harry accompagna Drago à chaque cours, s'asseyant à côté de lui en silence et dessinant sur le parchemin qu'on lui donnait. Il se souvint avoir vu un homme avec des yeux bleus pétillants qui semblait heureux, mais il n'avait pas pu comprendre pourquoi.

Quand les cours furent enfin terminés, ils retournèrent à la salle commune et Harry s'assit sur les genoux de Drago, s'enroulant contre sa poitrine. « Drago, » murmura-t-il d'une voix endormie.

« Oui, Harry ? »

« Demain, je serai grand à nouveau, hein ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, Harry, tu seras grand, » acquiesça Drago.

La bouche d'Harry s'ouvrit grand dans un bâillement et se pelotonna plus près de la poitrine de Drago, souriant alors que les bras autour de lui se resseraient.

« Est-ce que je pourrai quand même te garder quand je serai grand ? » demanda Harry innocemment.

« Bien sûr, » dit Drago avec un sourire suffisant. « Je serai toujours à toi et tu seras toujours à moi. »

« Bien. » Les bras d'Harry encerclèrent la taille du jeune homme. « Drago, je peux te dire un secret ? »

Drago cligna des yeux et les abaissa vers Harry, le regardant intensément. « Si tu veux. »

« Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne, » déclara Harry avec un air important.

Drago entendit le ton sérieux dans la voix et attendit qu'Harry parle. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je t'aime, » murmura Harry en tombant endormi.

Un énorme sourire s'étala sur le visage de Drago et il se tourna vers la cheminée pour que personne ne puisse voir les larmes dans ses yeux. Même si Harry était un enfant en prononçant ces mots, savoir qu'il était la seule personne à qui Harry les ait dites faisait gonfler son cœur de joie.

« Je t'aime aussi, » murmura-t-il à l'enfant endormi.

Les mots ne furent pas entendus.

* * *

Shorty veut simplement dire "petit". J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Les avoir en une seule journée restait quelque chose de logique je pense. Un petit mot pour la traductrice ?

Lena.


	17. Chap 17 Immodest Tea

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la suite tant attendue ! Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review : vous savez que ça me fait vraiment plaisir ^^ C'est pour ça que je prends toujours le temps de répondre, même si c'est en retard ^^

**RAR aux anonymes** :

Merci à _**Dream-Nightmare**_ (que tu aimes la fiction au point d'aller la lire en anglais me fait penser que j'ai bien choisi cette petite perle ^^), à _**Liam**_ (Bienvenue : je suis ravie que ça te plaise et j'essaie de garder un bon rythme) à _**Chinesfireball **_(rassure-toi, la fiction de Kamerreon est terminée : merci pour ton commentaire) à _**Choupi junior**_ (contente que ça te fasse craquer ^^), à _**Kéza**_ (merci pour tes encouragements fidèles. Mais non, ils n'étaient pas torse nu), à _**Mystère **_(Oui, ils s'appartiennent grands aussi ^^), à _**Meiko **_(une fidèle des premiers jours ! Contente que les deux héros te plaisent autant), à _**Charlotte**_ (Bienvenue ! J'essaie d'être rapide, mais parfois le temps me manque --') et enfin à _**LiliBlack13**_ (toujours un petit mot d'encouragement qui me fait plaisir ^^)

Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et cette histoire est à Kamerreon.

Bonne lecture ! Et à demain pour la suite cette fois ^^

**

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Immodest Tea**

« Obscéni-Thé »

Obscénité : Qui n'est pudique ni dans le comportement, ni dans la tenue… Indécent, sans-gêne.

* * *

Harry se réveilla pour la deuxième fois dans le lit de Malefoy. Les mots de la soirée précédente lui revinrent en mémoire et un rougissement ardent ainsi qu'un sourire heureux envahirent son visage. Il avait dit à Drago qu'il l'aimait. Encore mieux, il avait demandé à Drago s'il pouvait le garder et il avait dit oui.

Il se glissa hors de la chaleur de Drago avec réticence et sortit de la chambre en suivant le même chemin que la veille. L'entrée de la salle commune s'ouvrit et il vit Fred et Georges appuyés une nouvelle fois contre le mur en face.

« Tu t'es bien amusé ? » demandèrent-ils avec un air concupiscent.

Harry ne put empêcher un éclat de rougeur colorer ses joues et il leur jeta un regard colérique quand ils levèrent leurs sourcils avec curiosité. Il n'allait pas les satisfaire. Ce qui s'était passé n'avait rien à voir avec eux. C'était du domaine privé.

« Donnez-le-moi simplement, » ordonna-t-il en amorçant un geste vers la tasse de thé.

« Aww, notre tout petit Harry est-il embarrassé d'avoir passé la nuit avec quelqu'un ? » demandèrent les jumeaux malicieusement.

Le regard colérique d'Harry devint meurtrier et il attrapa le verre, scrutant brièvement le contenu violet avant d'avaler le contenu bouillonnant. Sa langue tourna dans sa bouche, léchant chaque dent l'une après l'autre. « Cerises noires, » décida-t-il.

Fred nota les observations sur le goût consciencieusement.

Harry sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine et il grogna. Pourquoi portait-il autant de vêtements ? Il commença à retirer ses habits de ses doigts pâles et le pyjama tomba sur le sol. Il se tint là, en boxers, et sourit béatement. C'était beaucoup mieux.

« Harry ? Où es-tu ? » appela une voix.

Les trois sorciers se tournèrent vers la voix et virent Drago entrer dans la salle commune. Ses yeux gris se fixèrent immédiatement sur le corps presque nu d'Harry.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? » demanda Harry, satisfait.

« Oui, » répondit Drago d'une voix absente.

Harry sortit sa baguette de la poche de Georges et murmura une formule silencieusement. Un instant plus tard, son boxer rouge devint d'un vert Serpentard avec des serpents d'argents ondulant sur le tissu.

« Merlin, » souffla Drago en regardant le jeune homme, choqué. Harry avait été somptueux en rouge, mais Harry portant un tissu Serpentard autour de ses régions basses faisait battre son cœur sauvagement et palpiter son aine.

Harry avait un air prédateur en s'avançant vers Drago.

« Drago, » ronronna-t-il, « je suis le Garçon-qui-a-survécu. »

« Je sais, » répondit Drago, distrait par toute la surface de la peau d'or pâle qui s'offrait à sa vue.

« Et tu es l'héritier Malefoy, » déclara-t-il.

« Je le suis, » affirma Drago, les doigts le démangeant de toucher et caresser.

« Je pense que ce n'est que justice que les rois soient ensemble. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? » demanda Harry en frôlant Drago de sa joue douce.

Les mots mirent un moment à être enregistrés, mais quand ils parvinrent au cerveau de Drago, celui-ci acquiesça avec enthousiasme. « Parfaitement, » dit-il de sa voix traînante, regagnant lentement un peu de contrôle sur lui-même.

« Nous sommes les étudiants les plus attirants de l'école, nous méritons d'être ensemble, » dit Harry, sûr de lui.

« Nous sommes aussi les plus puissants, » ajouta Drago.

« Ensemble, on serait bien, » dit Harry.

« Il n'y a pas tant de choix que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Nous devons seulement admettre ce sacrifice et se mettre ensemble. » Drago haleta en tirant Harry contre lui. Merlin, c'était si bon. Il ne voulait pas laisser partir le jeune homme dans ses bras, jamais.

« C'est un sacrifice que je consens à faire, » accepta Harry.

« Je ne partage pas, » gronda Drago.

« Moi non plus, » dit Harry sèchement.

« Parfait, » dirent-ils à l'unisson.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un baiser brûlant qui s'était longtemps fait attendre. Tous les deux s'étaient demandés ce qu'ils ressentiraient depuis ce frôlage accidentel de lèvres il y avait plus d'une semaine de cela. Ça semblait s'être passé dans une autre vie, ce doux écrasement de leurs lèvres.

Leurs bras s'enroulèrent encore plus étroitement, serrant leur nouveau petit ami contre leur corps. Ils savouraient la délicieuse sensation des palais durs et des langues humides. L'excitation de la découverte était grande alors qu'ils se caressaient et se frôlaient, se goûtaient et se revendiquaient.

Fred et Georges regardaient avidement, comme les voyeurs pervers qu'ils étaient. Chacun prenait des notes qui n'avaient pas grand-chose à voir avec le thé.

Le son d'un reniflement discret tira Harry et Drago de leur monde.

« Aussi chaud que soit le spectacle que vous nous offrez tous les deux, » commença Pansy, « les premières années arriveront bientôt et je pense qu'ils sont encore un peu jeunes pour assister à ça. »

Harry et Drago grognèrent de contrariété mais étaient bien obligés d'acquiescer. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent une, deux, trois autres fois avant que Harry ne se retire avec réticence de l'étreinte de Drago.

Harry sortit dans le couloir et se prépara à suivre les jumeaux jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il n'avait même pas fait un pas que Drago l'attrapait et le tirait sans ménagement à l'intérieur.

Drago grogna de jalousie et ramassa le haut de pyjama d'Harry, l'obligeant à le remettre. Il tendit ensuite à son petit-ami le bas, de la même façon, en attendant qu'il couvre le reste de cette délicieuse peau dorée qu'il mourait d'envie de lécher.

« Personne d'autre que moi n'est autorisé à te voir comme ça, » clama-t-il possessivement.

« Je suis beau, je n'y peux rien si les gens me regardent, » répliqua Harry.

Drago posa une main de chaque côté du visage d'Harry et le regarda dans les yeux avec sérieux. « Je sais que tu es beau. Mais tu es à moi. Je ne vais pas te laisser leur montrer ce qui m'appartient. » Sa voix grondait de désir et de passion.

« Mais Drago… »

« Est-ce que tu as compris ? » l'interrompit-il.

« Oui, Drago, » répondit Harry docilement.

« Bien. » Drago attira à lui ce visage et le dévora d'un dernier baiser. « Maintenant, va t'habiller et prendre ton petit-déjeuner. »

« D'accord, » marmonna-t-il d'un air hébété.

Drago sourit alors que son petit ami sortait encore perdu dans les brumes du plaisir. Il avait finalement revendiqué Potter officiellement. Personne ne prenait ce qui appartenait à un Malefoy. Et Harry était à lui.

* * *

"Immodesty" signifie indécence, le fait d'être impudique. Bien sûr, obscénité est un peu fort, mais c'était le seul mot français avec "thé" qui s'en rapprochait autant. C'était la minute culturelle de Lena Zeinyom ^^

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! A demain pour la suite. Et pour les réponses aux très nombreuses reviews que vous me laisserez bien sûr ! (--')


	18. Chap 18 Dishonnest Tea

Merci à tous ! Je vous répondrai à tous demain avec plaisir ^^

Simple petite note pour Meiko : fais attention, ma belle, tu m'as laissé 3 reviews sur le même chapitre.

Disclaimer : HP appartient à JKR et l'histoire à Kamerreon.

Bonne lecture et à demain !

**

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Dishonest-Tea**

**« Malhonnête-Thé »**

Malhonnêteté : manque d'honnêteté, disposition à mentir, tricher ou voler.

* * *

Harry avait passé des années à être observé et analysé de toutes parts. Pendant ce temps, il avait gagné certaines capacités dont la plus précieuse était d'éviter habilement de répondre à une question à laquelle il ne voulait pas répondre. Il n'avait que faire de fâcher ses amis certaines choses devaient rester privées, et la manière dont Drago avait pris soin de lui quand il était enfant, pleine d'amour, était l'une de ces choses.

Peu importait à quel point ils le poussaient, le priaient, ils n'obtiendraient aucune réponse.

Ce vendredi matin, il se tira hors du lit avec fatigue. Harry ne voulait pas admettre avoir une faiblesse, mais il ne pouvait faire autrement que de penser à quel point il avait mieux dormi enroulé dans les bras d'un certain Serpentard. Il s'était senti protégé et en sécurité. D'une certaine manière, son unique photo ne lui prodiguait pas autant de réconfort que le vrai Drago.

Harry soupira, ennuyé, et enfila au hasard un ensemble de robes, sans s'embêter à vérifier si les vêtements avaient l'air propres ou pas. Son esprit était trop occupé par une paire d'yeux gris et par des lèvres rose pâle.

Ses pas étaient plus lourds que d'habitude alors qu'il descendait les escaliers. La salle commune était encore une fois vide – si l'on exceptait la présence des jumeaux Weasley – et il attrapa la tasse sans réfléchir, avalant le contenu sans enregistrer son goût.

« Quel goût ça a ? » demanda Fred.

« Horrible, » répondit immédiatement Harry.

Les yeux bleus se rétrécirent sous la contrariété, en notant les remarques. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec les parfums ?

On entendit des voix marmonner dans les escaliers et Hermione et Ron apparurent. « Je ne sais pas de quoi tu as peur, Mione, ce n'est pas comme si Malefoy avait prit sa virginité ou quelque chose dans le genre, » se moqua Ron.

Le regard d'Hermione perça Harry. « Harry, es-tu encore vierge ? »

« Non, » répondit-il.

Les yeux de Ron s'agrandirent sous la surprise et sa mâchoire tomba. « Tu as couché avec quelqu'un ? »

« Oui, » répondit-il.

« Harry, est-ce que Malefoy t'a pris ta virginité ? » demanda Hermione pour en avoir le cœur net.

« Uh uh, » marmonna Harry.

« Je vais le tuer ! » cracha Ron. « Je vais tuer Malefoy. Comment a-t-il pu profiter de mon meilleur ami ? »

Hermione avait l'air aussi en colère. « Est-ce qu'il t'a fait mal, Harry ? » demanda-t-elle pour clarifier les choses.

' Non, jamais,' pensa Harry. « Oui, » répondit-il à haute voix.

« Il est mort, » sifflèrent de rage ses amis en se précipitant hors de la pièce.

Neville entra dans la salle commune alors que le portrait claquait violemment. « Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, par Merlin ? » demanda-t-il aux jumeaux alors qu'ils hurlaient de rire.

Fred ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la re-claqua quand son hilarité s'avéra trop grande pour qu'il puisse parler.

« Harry vient juste de dire à Ron et Hermione que Malefoy l'avait défloré, » hoqueta Georges.

Neville grogna et laissa tomber la tête, désabusé. Bon sang, qu'est-ce les jumeaux allaient ruiner ensuite ? « Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez donné ? » Sa voix claquait avec une rare autorité.

« Malhonnête-Thé », haleta Fred.

« Il répondra à toutes les questions directes en mentant, » ajouta Georges. Il se tourna brusquement et jeta un regard à Fred. « Attends une minute, ça veut dire que le parfum du thé n'était pas mauvais ! »

Fred rougit de honte et changea l'information qu'il avait notée.

Neville leur jeta un regard courroucé juste avant d'attraper la main d'Harry et de le tirer rudement. « Viens Harry, on doit aller sauver Malefoy, » marmonna-t-il.

Le duo trotta rapidement dans les couloirs, doublant les autres étudiants qui regardaient leur course avec curiosité. S'ils n'arrivaient par rapidement dans le Grand Hall, les Aurors devraient venir chercher une série de corps dans des sacs. Des gens allaient mourir. Ils coururent encore plus vite.

Leurs pieds arrivèrent au bas des marches juste au moment où le poing d'Hermione rencontrait le visage de Drago.

Celui-ci se pencha en arrière, évitant le poing et s'écarta. « C'est quoi ton problème, Granger ? » renifla-t-il.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu as profité de lui comme ça ! » cria-t-il, continuant à s'avancer vers le sorcier confus.

« Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » rétorqua-t-il en évitant le poing à nouveau.

« Ne joue pas les innocents avec moi ! » rugit Ron.

« Harry nous a dit que tu avais profité de lui et que tu lui avais pris sa virginité ! » brailla Hermione.

Des exclamations et des spéculations montèrent et traversèrent tout le Hall. Malfoy et Potter ? Ils étaient ensemble ? Ils couchaient ensemble ? Plusieurs spectateurs sourirent de satisfaction ils attendaient ça depuis des années. Les autres clignèrent simplement des yeux sous le choc et d'horreur. Les deux plus beaux spécimens de l'école étaient pris.

« Je n'ai pas fait une telle chose ! » gronda Malefoy. Une lueur pensive apparut dans ses yeux. « Bien que je n'émettrai probablement pas d'objection s'il s'offrait à moi. » Ses traits pâles étaient grivois.

Neville s'avança un peu plus, tirant Harry à ses côtés. Leur mouvement attira l'attention de Drago.

« Harry ! » appela-t-il. Il s'avança vers lui, tira Harry de la poigne de Neville et le serra dans ses bras. « As-tu dit à Granger et la belette que je t'ai pris ta virginité ? »

« Non, » répondit Harry avec un sourire.

Des hoquets sonores sortirent de deux gorges. « Tu l'as dit ! » crièrent les concernés à l'unisson.

Harry ignora leurs voix et sourit à Drago. Il était à nouveau avec son petit ami – plus rien d'autre n'existait dans le monde désormais. Un léger tapotement sur son épaule le tira de sa contemplation des yeux gris de Drago.

« Harry, est-ce que tu aimes Malefoy ? » Ron attendait une réponse.

« Non, » répondit Harry.

Le soulagement envahit leurs visages bien qu'ils se demandent pourquoi Malefoy souriait si franchement. Harry venait juste de dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas devant toute l'école réunie.

Drago pressa un baiser sur la joue d'Harry et sourit d'un air suffisant et content de soi. « Il m'adore, » les informa Drago avec arrogance.

« Harry, est-ce que c'est vrai ? » Ron s'étranglait.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre, la langue de Drago était dans sa bouche, détruisant efficacement sa capacité à parler, voire à penser.

Ron n'était pas près d'avoir une réponse…

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Cette fois, les titres anglais et français sont parfaitement accordés et synonymes. A demain et au plaisir de vous lire ^^

Lena.


	19. Chap 19 Sovereign Tea

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires je suis en train de vous répondre ^^

J'espère que vous n'attendez pas trop, j'ai quelques difficultés à tout concilier en ce moment.

_**RAR aux anonymes : **_

Merci à Gayel (bienvenue le lemon arrivera, n'aie aucun doute !), Meiko (Je ne suis pas gênée, je pensais que c'était une mauvaise manip ^^), Mystère (Drago sait que Harry l'aime, alors si Harry dit qu'il ne l'aime pas, il en a déduit que c'était parce qu'il l'adorait), Line (Bienvenue. Moi, ce sont les reviews qui me rendent heureuses ^^) Choupi junior (contente que ça te plaise toujours) et Kéza. (Pauvre Ron, c'est sûr. Merci pour tes encouragements !)

_**Disclaimer**_ : Harry Potter appartient à JKR et l'histoire est à Kamerreon. Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Sovereign-Tea**

**« Souveraine-Thé »**

Souveraineté : pouvoir suprême et indépendant ou autorité d'une gouvernance possédant un état ou élu par une communauté.

* * *

Harry Potter était de très bonne humeur ce samedi matin. Il n'avait plus besoin de s'inquiéter de garder sa relation avec Drago secrète plus longtemps. Toute l'école, et probablement le monde entier, était désormais au courant qu'il sortait avec Drago Malefoy.

Ron avait passé toute la journée précédente à l'infirmerie. .Le choc avait été trop dur à supporter, et il s'était évanoui de manière spectaculaire. Harry espérait que sa tête n'avait pas subi trop de dommages quand elle avait rencontré le sol avec force.

Harry sourit et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet pour sortir la photo de lui et Malefoy. Il sourit à l'image immobile. Ils avaient vraiment l'air éclatants tous les deux – l'ombre et la lumière – une merveilleuse palette discordante.

Il posa un léger baiser sur la photo avant de la ranger à sa place.

Harry daigna finalement quitter la chaleur du tas de couvertures et entrer dans la salle de bain pour se laver et se préparer pour la journée. Il enfila l'ensemble de robes propres le plus proche et descendit dans la salle commune, ce qui était devenu une habitude désormais.

« Bonjour ! » dit-il gaiement.

« Bonjour Harry ! » répondirent les jumeaux.

Il s'avança vers le canapé et jeta un œil au verre. Il était rempli à ras bord d'un liquide cramoisi qui ressemblait plus à du sang qu'autre chose. Harry le prit et le but, grimaçant de dégoût. « Thon rouge, » marmonna-t-il.

Fred renversa la tête en arrière, contre le dossier du canapé. « J'abandonne ! On se plante avec les goûts. »

« Il semblerait, » acquiesça Georges.

Il reposa la tasse avant de frissonner légèrement sur place. Sa poitrine palpita avec chaleur un instant, tout devint flou puis tout redevint net d'un seul coup.

« Je suis Harry Potter, vous savez, » annonça-t-il.

« On le sait, » répliquèrent les jumeaux.

« J'ai sauvé le monde sorcier quand j'étais un bébé, » se vanta-t-il.

« Oui, nous le savons, » dirent-ils en roulant des yeux.

« J'ai aussi sauvé cette école plein de fois. » Il leva un sourcil ébène comme s'il les défiait de dire le contraire.

« Oui, tu l'as fait, » confirmèrent-ils.

« Alors ça ne serait que justice que vous tous me montriez votre reconnaissance en devenant mes fidèles, » dit Harry.

Les yeux bleus s'agrandirent.

« Je sais ce qui est le mieux pour le monde sorcier et je vais faire en sorte de faire passer ces idées. Avec le soutien de quelques godillots utiles, je serai capable de corriger ce qui ne va pas et de tout changer en ce qu'il faudrait que ça soit. »

Les deux mâchoires tombèrent d'horreur.

« Je dois trouver un moyen de contrôler mes fidèles où ils seraient capable de me trahir, moi ou mes objectifs. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils deviennent des espions et qu'ils détruisent tout mon dur labeur et mes plans. Peut-être qu'un marque de quelque sorte que ce soit pourrait me permettre de les convoquer, » songea-t-il tout haut.

Les peaux aux tâches de rousseur tremblèrent de terreur.

« J'aurais probablement à apprendre la magie noire également. Les traîtres doivent être punis et ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord avec mes buts doivent être détruits. Je ne peux pas voir mes efforts réduits à néant. Peut-être les Impardonnables, des sorts de douleur très forts mais pratiques, et… »

Ses plans furent interrompus quand un sort le figea. Harry tomba sur le sol.

Les yeux de Neville brillèrent de rage et percèrent les jumeaux. « Que lui avez-vous fait, par Merlin ? » Neville renifla.

Les jumeaux couinèrent et firent un pas en arrière, butant contre la forme couchée au sol. « On va réparer ça ! » crièrent-ils en espérant éviter sa colère. Ils se tournèrent et pointèrent leur baguette vers Harry. Avec des regards d'intense concentration, ils murmurèrent un sort de guérison.

Des filaments de liquide suintèrent des pores d'Harry alors que son corps rejetait le thé comme un poison.

« On l'a changé en Tu-sais-qui ! » haleta Fred.

« Il va nous tuer s'il s'en rend compte, » énonça-t-il en tremblant.

Ils bannirent le liquide qui traînait au sol et nettoyèrent la peau d'un sort murmuré dans un sifflement. En voyant que tout était réparé, Neville pointa sa baguette vers Harry et annula le sort de stupéfixion.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et se fixèrent sur les jumeaux Weasley. Ils ne lui donnèrent pas une chance de se souvenir de ce qui venait de se passer. La baguette de Fred se pointa vers sa tête et il murmura « Oubliettes ! ».

Le trait de lumière frappa Harry et ses yeux se troublèrent légèrement.

« Harry, » commença Georges, « le thé t'a rendu malade et tu t'es évanoui. Tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre et prendre un peu de repos. »

« J'ai besoin de prendre un peu de repos, » répéta Harry comme un robot.

« Oui, tu en as besoin, » répéta Fred. « Neville va t'emmener - n'est-ce pas Neville ? »

« Bien sûr, » répliqua-t-il. Neville attrapa gentiment la main d'Harry et l'aida à se mettre sur ses pieds, le stabilisant quand il vacilla légèrement. Il soutint le garçon, petit garçon d'une certaine manière, pour monter les escaliers et jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Dean.

« Il a besoin d'un peu de sommeil, » expliqua Neville.

« Il s'est levé il y a à peine vingt minutes, » les interrompit Seamus.

Neville jeta un regard colérique au garçon. « J'ai dit qu'il a besoin de plus de sommeil. »

« Ouais, c'est vrai mon pote, » dit Seamus.

Neville aida Harry à rentrer dans son pyjama et borda Harry. Il grogna. Etre l'ami d'Harry Potter était un travail à temps plein.

* * *

Encore une fois, le titre anglais et le français se correspondent parfaitement dans la traduction.

Merci pour vos commentaires ! N'hésitez pas à m'en laisser d'autres ^^ Merci beaucoup.

Lena.


	20. Chap 20 Kit Tea

Bonjour à tous !

Merci pour vos nombreux commentaires et pour être aussi nombreux à suivre cette histoire ^^

_**RAR aux anonymes:**_

Merci à Choupi junior (merci pour ton enthousiasme ^^) Mystère (Oui, Harry faisait froid dans le dos !) Meiko (merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, Fred et Georges ont eu chaud !) et LiliBlack13 (si tu as réussi à rire et à avoir peur en même temps, alors le chapitre précédent a tout réussi ^^ Merci !).

_**Disclaimer**_ : Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et l'histoire est à Kamerreon. Seule la traduction est à moi ^^

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Kit-Tea**

**« Chat Po-Thé-r »***

Chat Potter : un chaton, le surnom d'un chat.

* * *

Les samedis étaient toujours remplis d'événements divers pour Harry Potter. Toujours. En fait, il était incapable de se souvenir d'un samedi dans toute sa vie où il avait pu paresser sans rien faire. Quand il habitait chez les Dursley, il avait toujours des corvées à remplir. Quand il était arrivé à Poudlard, il passait ses samedis à rattraper les devoirs qu'il avait ignorés toute la semaine.

Alors, quand il sortit du lit ce matin-là, il sut que ça ne serait pas un jour normal. Ça ne l'était jamais.

Harry s'autorisa à descendre les escaliers en pyjamas. Il ne se sentait pas de s'habiller maintenant, et il doutait que Fred et Georges le laissent quitter la salle commune dans son pyjama. Après tout, ça ne leur apporterait que des ennuis.

Il ne s'inquiétait plus de voir les sorciers aux tendances serpentardes aujourd'hui, il était sûr qu'ils le harcèleraient dans un instant de toute façon. Leurs natures les pousseraient à faire ainsi.

Harry ramassa la tasse et but le liquide aux tâches violettes. S'ils lui avaient demandé quel goût cela avait, il aurait répliqué « Barbe à papa ! ». Cependant, étant donné que son corps rapetissait et se changeait en celui d'un chaton, il n'aurait pas pu prononcer une telle phrase, n'est-ce pas ?

Ses yeux verts semblaient plus grands que dans sa forme humaine. Cela avait peut-être quelque chose à voir avec sa petite taille. De la fourrure noire avait poussé sur tout son corps, et de son point de vue, les jumeaux étaient des géants.

Harry décida de s'amuser un peu avec sa nouvelle forme. Personne à part les jumeaux n'était près de deviner qui il était réellement. Quand un deuxième année ouvrit le portrait pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner, Harry s'enfuit joyeusement de la pièce.

Le chaton énergique bondit dans les escaliers et les descendit. Il suivait la piste du Gryffondor de deuxième année et essayait d'attraper les cordelettes qui pendaient du bord des robes du garçon. Il se leva sur ses pattes arrière et sauta en avant, jugeant mal de la distance.

Si Luna Lovegood n'était pas soudain apparue de nulle part pour l'attraper, il aurait dévalé les escaliers et aurait eu une foule de blessures dans sa forme délicate. Heureusement, elle apparut et le sauva, donc il était encore en vie. Ce qui, assez ironiquement, était quelque chose qu'il appréciait.

Luna le souleva jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux se rencontrent et elle sourit doucement à la petite boule de poils. « Tu es si mignon, Harry, » dit-elle.

Et comme n'importe quel chat l'aurait fait, il miaula vainement pour manifester son accord.

L'étrange sorcière perspicace le gratta derrière les oreilles en le portant dans ses bras pour traverser le Grand Hall. Les ronronnements qui roulaient dans sa gorge devinrent plus forts. C'était si bon.

Luna attendit près des escaliers qui montaient des cachots jusqu'à ce qu'un certain Sang-Pur vaniteux arrive. Elle se mit en travers de son chemin et lui tendit le chaton. « Monsieur Nargole veut que tu prennes soin d'Harry, » dit-elle.

Drago leva un sourcil dédaigneux avant d'accepter le chaton qui ressemblait à son petit ami. Ses mains étaient douces partout, sauf sur le bout des doigts : pas de doute, ces quelques callosités lui venaient du Quidditch. « Je le ferai, » concéda Drago.

Le sorcier blond tint Harry contre sa poitrine et examina le petit chaton. La petite boule de fourrure noire ressemblait vraiment à son petit ami ses yeux avaient même la même teinte de vert radieux. Ses doigts commencèrent à caresser le chat distraitement alors qu'il s'asseyait à la table des Serpentards et remplissait son plateau.

Un pincement acéré sur son index le fit baisser les yeux. Le minou était en train de lui faire une variante des yeux de chien battu, ce qui était très étrange sur le minois d'un chat. « Tu as faim ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry miaula pour manifester son accord.

Drago posa doucement Harry sur la table et remplit un bol de lait crémeux. Le chaton se précipita en avant, trébuchant presque sur ses pattes dans sa quête de la boisson convoitée. Sa minuscule langue rose sortit pour lapper le lait, provoquant des vaguelettes dans le plat.

Harry ronronna de plaisir. Le lait n'avait jamais eu aussi bon goût depuis la première fois qu'il en avait bu à Poudlard. L'expérience lui rappela une fois encore combien la vie était belle loin des Dursley et à quel point il devait être reconnaissant d'être là. Il était vraiment chanceux.

« On dirait Harry ! » s'exclama Pansy en le regardant.

« C'est son nom, » dit Drago de sa voix traînante.

« Où est-ce que tu l'a eu ? » demanda Blaise avec curiosité.

« C'est Lovegood qui me l'a donné, » répondit Drago.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu l'ais appelé Harry. » Pansy gloussa.

Une rougeur sombre apparut sur les joues de Drago. « Je ne l'ai pas appelé comme ça. Lovegood a dit que c'était son nom. »

« Bien sûr, » charria Blaise. « Il se trouve seulement qu'il ressemble à ton petit ami. C'est une totale coïncidence que son nom soit Harry. »

« Ça l'est, » se défendit Drago.

« Je trouve ça mignon, » intervint Pansy. « Tu as un animal de compagnie à qui tu as donné le nom de la personne que tu aimes ! »

La tête d'Harry se releva à cette affirmation. Est-ce que Drago l'aimait vraiment ? Il savait que cette andouille arrogante devait éprouver des sentiments pour lui, au regard de ses tendances jalouses et du fait qu'il détestait que d'autres le regardent. Est-ce qu'il était réellement aimé ? On ne lui avait jamais dit jusqu'à présent – excepté d'une manière platonique.

Il savait qu'il aimait Drago. Drago l'aimait-il ?

« Tais-toi, Pansy, » claqua Drago.

« Aww, est-ce que notre petit Drago est embarrassé d'avoir des sentiments et de ne pas être le bâtard sans cœur que tout le monde imagine ? » taquina Pansy.

Blaise et les Serpentards autour éclatèrent de rire, incapables de retenir leurs gloussements.

Une lueur d'insécurité brilla sans les yeux de Drago et Blaise arrêta instantanément de rire. « Il t'aime, » constata Blaise d'un ton rauque. « Je peux le voir dans ses yeux et dans sa manière d'agir. Il te défend contre Weasley et Granger. »

« Et s'il change d'avis ? » Drago avait eu du mal à forcer la question à sortir.

« Il ne le fera pas, » annonça Pansy solennellement. « On parle de Potter il ne mentirait jamais à propos des choses importantes comme l'amour. »

Harry marcha vers Drago et lécha sa main avec amour, ronronnant dans une tentative de réconforter son petit ami. Les autres Serpentards avaient raison. Il n'allait pas changer d'avis et ça n'était certainement pas un mensonge.

« C'est à cause de ton père, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Blaise dans un éclair de compréhension soudain.

Malefoy ne nia pas. « Il m'a toujours dit que si on ne s'attachait à personne, alors on ne pouvait pas être blessé en perdant cette personne, » murmura Drago. « J'aime Harry et je ne veux pas le perdre. »

Une voix étonnamment douce se fit entendre derrière lui. « Tu ne le perdras pas, » promit Luna Lovegood.

« Comment peux-tu savoir une telle chose ? » demanda Drago, en se tournant vers elle et en parvenant à peine à contenir la peur dans sa voix.

Ses yeux confus tourbillonnèrent. « Parce que je sais, » dit-elle.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et Drago n'aurait pas pu expliquer pourquoi, mais il sentit que Luna était complètements honnête avec lui. Un poids sembla se retirer de sa poitrine et un de ses rares sourires apparut sur son visage. Il parla tellement doucement que seuls Luna et Harry l'entendirent. « Merci. »

Elle hocha la tête et reprit Harry dans ses bras. « Merci d'avoir pris soin de lui pour moi, » dit-elle vaporeusement en portant le chaton jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors et en le déposant sur les genoux de Neville.

Harry était une des rares personnes qui la regardait pour ce qu'elle était. Elle voulait qu'il soit heureux.

* * *

* Ce titre est l'invention de Lory, proposé par review à la place de "minou-thé" qui ne voulait rien dire. ^^ Merci !

J'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous donne rendez-vous demain pour le chapitre suivant (prêt), qui vous attend ^^

Lena.


	21. Chap 21 Special Tea

Bonsoir à tous !

Nous sommes au chapitre 21, nous venons donc de passer le cap de la moitié de cette histoire. Merci à tous les nouveaux lecteurs qui me laissent un message de temps en temps, et un merci particulier à tous ceux qui sont de fidèles commentateurs ^^ (Je vous réponds à tous demain !)

_**Résultats du chapitre précédent**_ : (trouver un titre pour « Kitty »)

And the winner is… « Chat Po-thé-r » de Lory. Beaucoup ont proposé "chat pot-thé" ou "bo-thé", mais « chat Potter » veut exactement dire que Potter devient un chat dans ce chapitre. Bravo donc à Lory ! Tu remarqueras que ton titre figure désormais dans le chapitre précédent ^^

En deuxième vient « Félini-thé », plébiscité par plusieurs lecteurs, mais je le garde sous le coude pour un chapitre qui vient bien plus tard et qui veut justement dire « félinité » ^^

Enfin, merci pour les autres propositions : L'originale « pilosi-thé » de cmoa, le recherché « Tach-e-thé » de malilite (anagramme de chat), l'unique « Mis-thé-gris » de Akaiolehen, et le drôle « Kit Thé cat » de Vibrasax.

J'ai beaucoup apprécié de voir les résultats de votre imagination parfois plus féconde que la mienne ! Merci à tous !

_**RAR aux anonymes :**_

Merci à **Cam** (et bienvenue ; ta justification de "bo-thé" était bien trouvée ^^), **Meiko **(contente que ça t'aie plu), **Lory **(bienvenue, même si tu me suis régulièrement ; c'est sympa de m'avoir laissé un petit mot), **Kéza **(je crois que tu as vexé Drago ^^ et merci.), **LiliBlack13** (merci pour ta fidélité et tes tentatives de titres), **Triff** (bienvenue et merci pour tes compliments), et à **Flyingjack **(bienvenue et merci pour ton titre ; j'ai failli choisir félini-thé d'ailleurs).

_**Disclaimer**_ : Harry Potter appartient à Drago Malefoy (pardon, à JKR - -''), l'histoire à Kamerreon et la traduction est de moi. Bonne lecture et à très bientôt !

**

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Special-Tea**

**« Spéciali-Thé »**

Spécialité : une qualité spéciale et distinctive, une marque, un état ou une condition spéciale.

* * *

Harry avait été incapable de dormir de toute la nuit. Les mots de son petit ami, la veille, tournaient sans arrêt dans son esprit. On l'aimait. Drago l'aimait. Ses bras seraient bientôt couverts de bleus s'il ne s'arrêtait pas de se pincer pour vérifier qu'il était bien réveillé.

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui avait dit ces mots en les pensant de cette manière.

Molly Weasley lui avait dit, mais Harry savait qu'elle voulait dire qu'elle l'aimait comme un fils. Hermione lui avait dit, mais elle l'aimait clairement comme un frère. Ron lui avait même murmuré ces mots en rougissant une fois, mais Harry savait qu'il voulait dire comme son meilleur ami ou comme un frère.

D'autres lui avaient dit, mais Harry pouvait entendre la fausseté de leurs tons. Ils pensaient peut-être qu'ils l'aimaient, mais c'était faux. C'était un béguin, une mode qui passerait comme d'autres, parce qu'il était le Garçon-qui-a-Survécu.

Drago pensait réellement ces mots.

Harry sauta du lit et se dépêcha de descendre pour voir les jumeaux pour le thé du jour. Ses yeux brillaient de joie et il les renversa presque en volant vers eux pour les serrer dans ses bras, quand il entra dans la pièce. « Merci, » murmura-t-il avec une émotion débordante.

« Pourquoi ? » demandèrent-ils en lui rendant son câlin.

« Pour m'avoir demandé d'essayer vos thés, » répliqua Harry. « Drago m'aime, » leur avoua-t-il.

Fred et Georges resserrèrent leurs bras autour du garçon : il avait été seul si longtemps. Ça ne faisait pas partie de leurs plans, mais ils étaient heureux d'avoir pu aider leur petit frère de cœur à trouver quelqu'un qui s'intéressait à Harry et non à Harry Potter.

« De rien, » dirent-ils.

Les bras se desserrèrent et le câlin groupé prit fin. « Qu'est-ce que je dois tester pour vous, aujourd'hui ? » demanda Harry.

« Spéciali-Thé, » répondit Fred.

« C'est censé augmenter tes capacités dans un domaine où tu excelles, » continua Georges.

« On espère que ça te donnera une idée pour un nouveau mouvement en Quidditch, » conclut Fred.

« Alors ça, ça sonne bien ! » Le corps d'Harry tremblait d'excitation. Il adorait jouer au Quidditch voler lui donnait une grande sensation de liberté. Il accepta la tasse de Fred et regarda dedans. « C'est vide, » constata-t-il.

« Non, le thé est invisible, » expliqua Georges.

« Ho ! » fit Harry. Il leva la tasse à ses lèvres, sceptique, et le but avec précaution. Le liquide remplit sa bouche et coula dans sa gorge. C'était une étrange sensation il pouvait sentir le liquide couler, mais c'était invisible, sans aucun goût et sans aucune odeur. « C'était bizarre, » marmonna-t-il.

Il reposa la tasse et monta les escaliers en courant, excité. Il revint à peine cinq minutes plus tard, dans sa tenue de Quidditch, son Eclair-de-feu à la main. Harry sortit de la tour Gryffondor, confiant, et descendit les grands escaliers. Fred et Georges le suivaient.

Alors qu'ils sortaient du Grand Hall, ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'ils avaient attiré l'attention d'un certain Malefoy possessif, ni qu'ils furent suivis par le dit mâle jusqu'au stade de Quidditch.

Harry monta sur son balai et s'éleva dans les airs, goûtant à l'agréable sensation du vent qui courait le long de son corps. Ses vêtements se gonflaient sous la brise. Un énorme sourire s'étala sur son visage et il se mit à chanter à tue-tête.

Je me sens spécial

Oh tell'ment spécial

Je me sens spécial, et puissant, et gay

Tant pis pour celui

Qui n'est pas moi aujourd'hui.

.

Je me sens charmant,

Oh tell'ment charmant

C'est même alarmant d'être aussi charmant

Et tell'ment spécial

Que j'ai du mal à me croire vivant.

.

Qui est ce garçon qui vole ici ?

Qui peut-être ce garçon sexy ?

Avec un si beau visage,

Avec un balai de roi,

Avec un sourire extra,

C'est moi ce garçon sexy !

.

Je me sens étourdissant,

Et vraiment très captivant,

J'suis comme un vivet doré,

Je vole plein de joie

Parce que je suis aimé

Par un merveilleux gars !

« Hein ? » dit Fred, sous le choc.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il savait chanter, » ajouta Georges.

« Il a une belle voix, également, » répliqua Fred. Sa main et son crayon volaient sur le papier alors qu'il écrivait une série de notes qui semblait sans fin.

« Un effet secondaire intéressant, » dit Georges.

« Je sais, bizarre, n'est-ce pas ? Le fait que le buveur se mette à chanter, » murmura Fred.

« Je suppose qu'on devrait être content qu'il sache chanter, » conclut Georges. Fred acquiesça simplement pour montrer qu'il était d'accord.

Harry se posa auprès d'eux une seconde après et son petit ami le serra contre lui avant qu'il ait pu leur dire quoi que ce soit. « C'est une bonne chose que tu sois gay, » dit-il, « parce qu'autrement je n'aurais jamais pu t'avoir. »

Harry rougit, d'un rouge éclatant.

Le ton de la voix de Drago devint exceptionnellement féroce alors qu'il reprenait la parole. « Il vaudrait mieux que le garçon sur lequel tu chantais, et dont tu te disais amoureux, ce soit moi. »

« Ça l'est, » affirma instantanément Harry.

« Bien. J'aurais détesté devoir tuer quelqu'un si tôt ce matin, » murmura Drago en réclamant les lèvres d'Harry.

Fred et Georges étaient debout, à côté d'eux, complètement oubliés. Leurs plumes volaient de page en page sur le papier, alors qu'ils prenaient des notes sur la chaude prestation à laquelle ils assistaient.

« Bon sang qu'ils sont appétissants ensemble, » dit Fred.

Georges ne put qu'acquiescer.

* * *

Voilà ^^ J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Pour le titre, aucun problème de traduction… Pour la chanson, en revanche… Je vous mets la chanson en anglais ci-après elle n'est pas hyper compliquée à comprendre. Vous verrez que j'ai dû m'adapter un peu pour essayer de garder un minimum les pieds (ou le rythme), tout en l'adaptant aux habitudes françaises, et pour garder les rimes et le sens ! ^^

I feel special  
Oh so special  
I feel special and powerful and gay  
And I feel bad for  
Any boy who isn't me today.

I feel charming  
Oh so charming  
It's alarming how charming I feel  
And so special  
That I hardly can believe I'm real.

See the special boy in the air there?  
Who can that sexy boy be?  
Such a special face  
Such a special broom  
Such a special smile  
Such a special me!

I feel stunning  
And captivating  
Feel like looping  
And flying for joy  
For I'm loved  
By a special, wonderful boy.

A demain pour la suite et toutes les réponses à vos reviews d'hier et d'aujourd'hui ^^. Lena.


	22. Chap 22 Casual Tea

Bonjour à tous !

Merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires et vos encouragements ! (Et je réponds toujours, même si je mets parfois un peu de temps ^^)

_**RAR aux anonymes :**_

Merci **LiliBlack13** (la chanson vient de West Side Story « I feel pretty »), **Obscura** (bienvenue ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise c'est très motivant pour moi ^^), **Vicky** (Bienvenue, merci pour tes compliments il est vrai que certains chapitres me demandent pas mal de boulot ^^) **Meiko** (tu es une de mes commentatrices les plus fidèles : merci et merci pour tes encouragements!), **Mystre** (ou Mystère ? Oui, Drago est toujours là dans les moments marrants ^^), **Choupi junior** (merci pour ton enthousiasme qui me fait bien plaisir !^^) et **Sea** (Bienvenue ! merci de me suivre, et pour tes encouragements. Avoir des fans est la meilleure des récompenses pour moi ^^)

_**Disclaimer**_ : Harry Potter appartient à JKR et l'histoire appartient à Kamerreon. Seule la traduction est mienne ^^

Bonne lecture et à très vite !

**

* * *

Chapitre 22 : Casual-Tea**

**« Accident-Thé »**

Accidenté : qui a subi un sérieux accident, particulièrement un accident impliquant des blessures corporelles ou la mort.

* * *

Harry se réveilla tard mardi matin – vraiment tard – et il se demanda pourquoi bordel personne ne l'avait réveillé avant. Il attrapa quelques vêtements épars, sans s'inquiéter pour le moment de savoir s'ils étaient propres, et dévala les escaliers. Il attrapa la tasse sur une table et le but tout en se hâtant vers le portrait et en sortant.

Les jumeaux, désillusionnés, coururent après lui.

Harry courut franchement dans les couloirs, énervé de ne pas avoir le temps de prendre un petit-déjeuner avant le premier cours de la journée. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir l'énergie de composer avec la tordue ce matin. Passer du temps avec Trelawney lui donnait inévitablement mal au crâne. Non, au-delà de ça, une migraine.

Il grimpa à l'échelle et entra dans la pièce saturée d'encens, juste au moment où la cloche sonnait.

« Je savais que vous arriveriez juste à l'heure, monsieur Potter, » dit-elle.

« Brillant, » murmura-t-il en traversant la pièce à grands pas et en se laissant tomber dans un coussin à côté de Ron. Il jeta un regard de colère à l'imbécile pour ne pas l'avoir réveillé.

« Mione avait besoin de moi pour quelque chose ce matin, » dit Ron, le visage rouge. « Désolé. »

Harry soupira. Il ne pouvait pas être en colère contre son meilleur ami s'il avait enfin trouvé le courage de demander à Hermione de sortir avec lui officiellement. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, » laissa échapper Ron joyeusement.

« Félicitations ! » répliqua Harry. Il était vraiment heureux pour son ami. Ils se correspondaient parfaitement, comme du beurre de cacahuète et de la gelée, du gâteau et de la crème glacée, le soleil et la lune, un timbre et une enveloppe, des élastiques en caoutchouc et ces nœuds de cheveux qu'ils arrachaient.

« Monsieur Potter, puisque vous semblez de si bonne humeur ce matin, je pense que vous devriez tester votre chance et lire votre futur dans la boule de cristal, » annonça Trelawney.

Harry roula des yeux et se pencha en avant, fixant la boule de cristal obligeamment.

« A la fin de ce cours, quand je serai sur le point de sortir, quelqu'un du sexe féminin me bousculera accidentellement, je tomberai de l'échelle et je me casserai la jambe gauche, » dit-il d'une voix mystique.

On entendit plusieurs hoquets dans la pièce.

« Oui, continuez, » dit Trelawney.

« Alors que Ron essaiera de m'aider à me rendre à l'infirmerie, je serai blessée à cause d'une armure qui tombera inexplicablement en avant et cassera mon autre jambe, » ajouta Harry.

« Pauvre garçon, » murmura une des filles.

« L'armure sera lévitée pour me dégager et Ron m'aidera à me remettre sur mes pieds. Nous réussirons à progresser très exactement de huit pas avant que Peeves n'attaque Ron. Il me lâchera et je tomberai en avant, dévalant une série de six escaliers. »

Lavande Brown cria et s'évanouit.

« Hermione trouvera mon corps désarticulé et à moitié vivant et m'emmènera à l'infirmerie. »

« Merci Merlin, » dit une sorcière.

« Cependant, madame Pomfresh sera excessivement occupée et elle me donnera une mauvaise potion qui aura un effet secondaire néfaste et stoppera mon cœur, » déclara Harry.

Lavande, qui venait juste de se réveiller, tomba à nouveau dans les pommes.

« Mimi Geignarde dira à mon esprit que le seul moyen de regagner mon corps est de mourir en tant qu'esprit. Alors, en courageux Gryffondor, je rassemblerai tout mon courage et je sauterai du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie ! » s'exclama-t-il

« Pauvre âme, » murmura Trelawney. « Courageux petit gars. »

« Mais, avant que je m'écrase sur le sol, le Poulpe Géant étendra magiquement l'un de ses tentacules et attrapera mon esprit en vol pour me tirer au fond du lac. Il me serrera si fort que j'aurai peur que mon âme soit brisée. Ensuite, juste au moment où il sera sur le point de me manger, les sirènes perceront son tentacule avec une lance et je tomberai profondément sous l'eau, » pleura théâtralement Harry.

Tout le monde se pencha en avant sur son siège en écoutant avidement le destin du Garçon-qui-avait-Survécu.

« Une des sirène est une perverse et essaiera de molester mon âme ! »

Ron s'étrangla presque en entendant Harry dire ça. Lavande s'évanouit une fois de plus.

« Même en temps qu'esprit, pour quelque raison magique profonde, j'aurai encore besoin de respirer mais j'en serai incapable. Alors je tomberai tout au fond du Lac Noir. Cela ramènera mon corps à la vie. »

La classe acclama bruyamment Harry quand il dit cela.

« Cependant, ma nouvelle vie sera courte parce que je serai frappé par un éclair pendant l'entraînement de Quidditch de ce soir et je mourrai, en pleine agonie, d'une mort permanente ! » conclut-il.

La cloche retentit à ce moment-là et toutes les filles restèrent assises, en attendant qu'Harry quitte la salle, afin de ne pas être responsable de sa mort prochaine. Alors qu'il était à côté de la trappe, Trelawney vint le congratuler pour ses excellentes capacités de voyance elle lui donna une tape trop forte et il bascula en avant.

Trelawney sauta en arrière, choquée, et la classe commença à crier après elle pour avoir essayé de tuer le Garçon-qui-a-Survécu. Ils ne virent pas Harry se léviter tout seul jusqu'au sol avec une grimace de contentement sur le visage.

Ron descendit l'échelle et perdit le contrôle de lui-même, éclatant d'un rire incontrôlable. « C'était brillant, mon pote ! »

Harry ricana et acquiesça. « Est-ce que tu crois qu'ils vont s'apercevoir qu'il n'y a aucun entraînement de Quidditch prévu ce soir ? » demanda Harry.

« Pas avant plusieurs heures, en tout cas, » gloussa Ron, « tu étais très convaincant. »

« N'est-ce pas ? » dit Harry d'une voix traînante, avec un sourire dédaigneux et en se frottant les ongles sur la poitrine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as réellement vu ? » demanda Ron tout haut.

« Une pomme rouge, » répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

« Hum, je me demande ce que ça veut dire, » dit Ron avant de se désintéresser complètement du sujet.

Fred et Georges ouvrirent « _Le guide prophétique_ » et regardèrent à la pomme rouge.

Mort par un excès de sexe.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^ N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me donner vos impressions !

Pour info « Casualty » veut dire accident (surtout avec de grandes blessures ou des morts). Et à la fin, l'auteur dit « mort par la baise », mais j'ai pris la liberté d'adoucir un peu l'expression.

A très bientôt ! Lena ^^


	23. Chap 23 Knot Tea

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la suite de cette histoire. Merci à tous les lecteurs et merci à tous ceux qui me laissent en prime un petit (ou un grand) mot d'encouragement.

**RAR aux anonymes:**

Merci à Sea (contente que la chute te plaise ^^ Dans tous les sens du terme, je crois qu'elle a plutôt effrayé Lavande !), à Erika (merci, contente que ça t'aie fait rire ^^), à Gayel (je t'en prie ^^), à Meiko (pourquoi pas, effectivement : ton titre montre l'enchainement de cause à effet. Sinon, merci pour ton commentaire et ta fidélité), à Mystère (je t'avoue que certains thés me laissent totalement perplexe quant à leurs effets... Comme celui d'aujourd'hui d'ailleurs ^^), et à Fireball (contente que le chapitre t'aie plu au point qu'il devienne ton préféré. Je me demande si d'autres ne prendront pas très vite cette place ^^)

_**Disclaimer**_ : Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR et l'histoire à Kamerreon. Seule la traduction est mienne. Bonne lecture !

**Attention **! Ce chapitre justifie le rating pour adultes !

**

* * *

Chapitre 23 : Knot-Tea***

**« Difficul-Thé »**

Difficulté : avoir des nœuds, plein de nœuds.

* * *

Le mercredi matin se leva, gris et froid. Les nuages recouvraient le ciel de leur manteau blanc et les vents criaient et hurlaient à l'extérieur du château. Alors Harry Potter pris une grande décision. Il ne sortirait pas du lit aujourd'hui. Il se blottit encore plus profondément sous les couvertures chaudes et soupira joyeusement. Ça c'était la vie.

La chambre commença à remuer. Ses camarades de dortoir se levaient de leur lit à contrecœur. Il ricana discrètement en écoutant leurs plaintes sonores et leurs gémissements à propos du sol gelé.

« Mince alors ! Harry, lève-toi ! » cria Seamus à travers la pièce.

« Non, » répondit Harry.

« Harry, mon pote, sérieusement tu dois te lever, » ajouta Ron, d'accord avec l'autre garçon.

« Je ne me lèverai pas ! » déclara-t-il.

Neville s'avança vers le lit d'Harry et jeta un regard courroucé à la masse de cheveux désordonnés, la seule chose qu'il apercevait dans la montagne de couvertures. Neville Longdubat prit également une grande décision : il n'allait pas s'occuper d'Harry aujourd'hui. « Laissez-le seul, » dit-il.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux ! » dit Dean.

Neville haussa des épaules. « Il veut rester là, laissez-le. C'est son choix après tout. » Les autres garçons de cinquième année grognèrent mais respectèrent cette requête. Ils enfilèrent leurs robes de la journée et quittèrent le dortoir.

« Où est Harry ? » lança Fred quand ils furent dans la salle commune.

« Au lit, » les renseigna Ron, « il refuse de se lever. »

Fred et Georges échangèrent un regard avant de monter les escaliers et d'entrer dans le dortoir d'Harry. « Harry, » appelèrent-ils, « nous t'avons apporté le thé. »

Harry daigna finalement sortir la tête de sous les couvertures et leur sourit. « Génial ! J'ai très soif ! »

Il accepta la tasse offerte et souffla sur la boisson. « Mmm, cerises recouvertes de chocolat, » les informa-t-il joyeusement.

« Enfin ! Un bon parfum ! » s'exclama Georges en effectuant une petite danse de la joie.

Le visage d'Harry devint soudain d'un rouge vif et Fred se pencha vers lui avec un air concerné. « Est-ce que tu vas bien, Harry ? »

Harry haleta durement et repoussa les couvertures sur le côté. « Il fait tellement chaud ici, » gémit-il.

Fred et Georges clignèrent des yeux lentement. Non, il ne faisait pas chaud du tout. Qu'est ce que… Oh ! Oh ! « Euh… On va simplement partir, maintenant, d'accord ? » Ils se précipitèrent hors de la chambre. Ils étaient peut-être des voyeurs, mais certaines choses devaient rester privées.

Harry se tortilla en travers des draps. Il faisait tellement chaud, il se sentait presque délirer. Sa respiration commença à s'entrecouper de hoquets et de forts halètements, et sa peau se couvrit de sueur. Pourquoi se sentait-il ainsi ? C'était comme s'il était excité presque au maximum..

Ses mains tremblaient en défaisant les boutons de son haut de pyjama et en éloignant le matériau de sa peau. Ses ongles ripèrent ses tétons et un gémissement sonore s'échappa de sa gorge. « Merlin ! » haleta-t-il.

Il fit lentement descendre ses mains jusqu'à son ventre, frôlant les os de ses hanches de ses doigts avant de les caresser plus fort. Il plia les pouces sous l'élastique de son pantalon de pyjama puis fit descendre le vêtement le long de ses jambes avant de l'envoyer sur le sol d'un coup de pied.

Un cri de plaisir glissa entre ses lèvres alors que l'air frais entrait en contact avec son érection brûlante.

Il baissa une main et entoura son sexe, passant un pouce taquin le long de la fente humide. Il haleta. « Drago ! »

Il avait l'esprit plein d'images de son petit ami. Il voulait le faire avec Drago. Il voulait que Drago le touche de cette manière. Sa langue balaya et lécha ses lèvres alors qu'il caressait la pointe de son sexe, ses doigts tournant autour de la tête en cercles doux.

Des gémissements et des grognements montaient et il poussa fermement un doigt dans son intimité, sous la pression d'un besoin brûlant. Un Malefoy sûr de lui et narquois était au dessus de lui, le caressant et goûtant sa peau, marquant Harry comme sa propriété.

La main inoccupée d'Harry remonta pincer ses tétons, rendant plus réel le fantasme qui naissait dans son esprit.

« Harry, je t'aime, » chuchota le Drago imaginaire.

Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux à ces mots et sa main bougea plus vite. Il empoigna son érection brûlante de façon erratique en se tortillant doucement. Son autre main redescendit pour envelopper ses testicules et les rouler de façon experte entre ses doigts fins. Les duretés de ses mains étaient presque identiques à celles de Drago, lui donnant l'impression que le fantasme était encore plus réel.

« Je t'aime aussi, » déclara-t-il tout haut.

Ses mains continuaient à bouger, ne s'arrêtant jamais dans leur quête de plaisir. Ses yeux verts brillaient de désir et de luxure alors qu'il travaillait sa chair. Ses mains bougèrent encore plus facilement quand le liquide salé suinta le long de son sexe, permettant à sa paume de glisser tout le long.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était Drago. Tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre, tout ce qu'il sentait, tout ce qu'il goûtait était Drago.

L'unique saveur de cet adorable prétentieux lui restait comme un souvenir permanent : c'était comme s'il pouvait la goûter. Comme s'il pouvait goûter les profondeurs chaudes et humides de la bouche de son petit-ami. Il pouvait sentir ses bras possessifs l'entourer, le maintenir en place et il se sentait heureux jusqu'à la folie.

« Mon Dieu, Drago ! » cria-t-il.

Des larmes de passion perlaient au coin de ses yeux alors que son poignet accélérait. La chaleur brûlante montait encore et encore et il pouvait sentir une boule de feu grandir dans son estomac. Il avait besoin… Il fallait… Drago.

Sa main travaillait avec vigueur contre la peau, caressant, branlant, frottant juste de la manière qu'il aimait. Il brossa la tête de son sexe du pouce une fois de plus et c'est ce qui le fit venir. Les filaments ruisselant de sa délivrance jaillirent de la chair et nappèrent sa poitrine et ses cuisses, quelques gouttes s'échappant sur les draps.

Sa peau rougie était séduisante, bien que personne ne fût là pour la voir.

Ses yeux perdirent bientôt leur lueur confuse, et un sourire minaudant et satisfait s'étala sur son visage. Il n'avait rien à envier au chat du Cheshire.

« Je ne serais pas gêné de goûter ce thé à nouveau. » Harry ronronna de plaisir.

Son regard migra vers le bas quand il ressentit un frisson dans ses régions basses. Un grognement de douleur et de plaisir s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'il y dirigeait une main, pour s'occuper de son désir renaissant.

Harry Potter allait avoir un poignet douloureux le lendemain…

* * *

* Normalement, knotty signifie soit noueux, soit difficulté. J'ai gardé noueux dans la définition pour le côté « nœud dans l'estomac » (quand on a très envie…) et poignet noueux et douloureux (par rapport au lendemain). Je sais, c'est tordu (sans mauvais jeu de mots), mais je ne sais pas du tout quel était le but initial de ce thé… (Je sais juste, connaissant les chapitres suivants, que ça n'était pas l'effet attendu…) Voilà !

J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^ N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot : ils sont toujours les bienvenus !

Lena.


	24. Chap 24 Fat Tea

Bonsoir à tous et merci pour tous vos commentaires hyper motivants ^^

**RAR aux anonymes :**

Merci à **Gayel** (j'espère que ton ordi n'en pâtit pas ^^), **Meiko** (ne t'en fais pas, ce n'était pas le dernier… Donc Drago apparaîtra aussi), **Mystère** (eh oui ! Il en faut pour tout le monde ^^ ça n'était pas le dernier, en plus ^^), **Kéza** (Tu vas t'apercevoir que oui, il aura le poignet douloureux !), **Chinesefireball** (En gros, l'expression veut dire qu'il avait un énorme sourire. Pour les trucs chauds, désolé si tu n'aimes pas - -' mais je préviendrai à chaque début de chapitre, donc tu pourras les sauter, si tu veux… sans mauvais jeu de mots… hum. Merci pour ton commentaire en tout cas ^^) et à **Lalima**. (Sois la bienvenue ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ^^ si tu n'as rien à dire sur la trad, pas de soucis : ça m'a fait plaisir de savoir que l'histoire t'amuse.)

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter appartient à JKR et l'histoire à Kamerreon. Seule la traduction est à moi ^^

Bonne lecture.

**

* * *

Chapitre 24 : Fat-Tea**

**« Empa-Thé »**

Empâté : fait de/plein de gras, qui a l'air gros.

* * *

Harry Potter ne se leva pas avec un mais avec deux poignets douloureux. Ses mains lui faisaient mal de s'être branlé toute la journée, la veille. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir boire ce thé à nouveau ou de vouloir bruler la tasse afin de ne plus jamais avoir à souffrir d'une douleur, si pleine de plaisir, à nouveau.

Il se massa les poignets avec précaution, étira ses doigts et détendit les crampes dans les muscles de ses bras, plus généralement. Il se glissa hors du lit jusqu'à la salle de bains et ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude, permettant au liquide de glisser sur ses muscles, évacuant la tension et apaisant la douleur.

Il soupira joyeusement et ferma le robinet.

Harry descendit pour rejoindre Fred et Georges, toujours dans le but de remplir son devoir et tester pour eux l'un des thés restant. Il regarda la tasse tendue, puis son poignet, et il décida de ne pas tenter sa chance.

« Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir la tenir, » dit-il dans une grimace.

Fred et Georges rougirent et lui jetèrent un œil concupiscent. « Je vais la tenir pour toi, Harry, » dit Georges en plaçant la tasse contre les lèvres d'Harry.

Harry ouvrit la bouche obligeamment et avala le liquide. Il claqua la langue contre son palais quand il eut tout avalé. « Pop-corn. »

« D'un genre particulier ? » demanda Fred avec curiosité.

« Mmm. » Harry se passa la langue sur les dents. « Sucré »*

Fred acquiesça et nota l'information consciencieusement. « Mieux que la certains autres goûts, » grommela-t-il pour lui-même. « Celui-ci est dans le mille. »

Ron, Hermione et Neville descendirent les escaliers et sourirent aux trois jeunes gens. « Allons prendre le petit-déjeuner, » dit Hermione.

« Je ne peux pas ! » lâcha Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

Neville soupira, grogna et se prit la tête à deux mains. « Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Je suis gros ! » dit Harry.

Plusieurs paires d'yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise, en entendant cette réponse ridicule. « Tu peux répéter, mon pote ? » demanda Ron, incrédule.

« Je suis gros, » déclara Harry avec les larmes aux yeux. « Si Drago me voit comme ça, il ne m'aimera plus ! »

« Harry, arrête d'être stupide, » claqua Hermione. « Tu es exactement le même que d'habitude ! »

« Oh ! Mon Dieu ! J'étais gros depuis tout ce temps et je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte ! » cria Harry. « Je ne suis pas seulement gros, je suis aussi stupide il va rompre avec moi, c'est sûr. » Des larmes coulaient sur son visage.

« Tu n'es pas gros, mon pote, » murmura Ron. « Tu manges déjà bien moins que moi. »

« Si, je le fais surement, » déclara Harry. « Je mange trop. Si je ne mange plus, je ne prendrai plus de poids et ainsi, je ne serai pas gros. »

« Harry ! » cria Hermione. « Tu vas être malade et mourir si tu ne manges pas. T'affamer n'est pas la solution. »

« Mais je suis gros, » gémit-il. « Comment est-ce que je peux espérer que quelqu'un d'aussi parfait que Drago m'aime si je ne suis pas parfait aussi. »

« Tu n'as jamais été parfait, Harry, » constata Fred, loin d'aider. Les épaules d'Harry commencèrent à trembler plus fort quand l'idiot se rendit compte qu'Harry avait mal pris ses mots. « Je ne veux pas dire qu'il y a quoi que ce soit de mauvais avec toi, » se dépêcha d'assurer Fred.

« Il ne m'aimera plus ! » brailla Harry. « J'avais finalement trouvé quelqu'un qui m'aime et maintenant, il ne m'aimera plus parce que je suis gros et stupide. »

Neville voulait s'arracher les cheveux. Vraiment, il le voulait. Il attendait la fin des thés avec impatience, peut-être plus que la mort de Voldemort. Fred et Georges rendaient son ami fou et ça lui demandait tout son self-control pour ne pas leur lancer un sort d'oubli.

Neville traversa la pièce et s'agenouilla devant Harry. Ses mains s'avancèrent et attrapèrent les poignets d'Harry avec précaution, les écartant pour libérer son visage.

« Harry, » commença-t-il, « est-ce que tu aimes Malefoy ? »

« Drago, » murmura Harry.

Neville soupira. « C'est ça, est-ce que tu aimes Drago ? »

« Oui, » répliqua Harry en hochant vigoureusement la tête de haut en bas.

« A quel point ? » demanda Neville ?

« Plus que tout au monde, » répondit Harry.

« Est-ce que tu l'aimerais encore s'il était gros ? » lui demanda Neville solennellement.

Harry lui lança un regard venimeux. « Bien sûr ! Comment oses-tu insinuer que mon amour est si peu profond que tout ce qui m'intéresse est son physique ! »

« Je suppose que Drago ne t'aime pas beaucoup, alors, » dit Neville négligemment.

« Il m'aime aussi ! » cracha Harry. « Il me l'a dit lui-même ! »

« Non, il ne peut pas réellement t'aimer autant que tu l'aimes, » déclara Neville.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » demanda Harry.

« Parce que, » dit simplement Neville, « s'il t'aimait vraiment, il n'en aurait rien à faire que tu sois gros ou pas. »

Harry cligna des yeux alors que les mots lui parvenaient. Drago l'aimait, alors ça ne faisait rien qu'il soit gros. « Ça n'a pas d'importance si je suis gros, » dit Harry d'une voix décidée.

« Tu n'es pas gros, Harry, » dit Neville en roulant des yeux, « mais même si tu l'étais, ça n'aurait pas d'importance. »

Harry accepta la main offerte et se leva sur ses pieds, s'appuyant sur Neville une seconde. Il serra le garçon étroitement contre lui avant de le relâcher. « Merci, Neville, » murmura Harry.

Neville Longdubat regarda Harry Potter sortir de la salle commune entre Ron et Hermione. C'était pour des moments comme ça qu'il supportait la confusion et la folie douce provoquées par les thés : les rares moments où Harry, qui normalement gardait ses émotions jalousement, s'autorisait à les laisser transparaître honnêtement.

Et que Neville savait qu'il comptait pour son meilleur ami.

* * *

* Normalement, l'auteur dit « kettle korn ». Mais je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire. Alors si quelqu'un sait à quoi correspond « kettle korn » en français, je suis preneuse ^^ Le titre « fatty » veut dire « graisseux ».

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! A demain ! Lena.


	25. Chap 25 Mist Tea

Bonsoir à tous ! Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires qui me réjouissent à chaque fois que je les reçois.

_**RAR aux anonymes :**_

_Vicky_ : merci beaucoup pour ce très agréable commentaire. Oui, Harry avait un côté sacrément féminin, peut-être même beaucoup trop appuyé. ^^ Très girly. Pour Neville je crois que l'auteur le préfère nettement à Ron, ce qui explique sa présence plus prononcée dans cette fiction. (Mais je ne lui ai pas demandé, c'est juste une supposition…) Alors oui, on peut avoir l'impression que Ron ne sert à rien ^^

_Gayel_ : je t'en prie ^^ Merci d'avoir laissé une petite trace de ton passage !

_Chinesfireball_ : Bah, il faut avouer qu'une bonne partie des thés est inutile (regardes un peu le suivant ^^) mais c'est pour le côté amusant. En fait, pour le Neville/Blaise, c'est surtout des allusions et ça vient plus tard. Et il est vrai que le Neville de cette histoire est différent, mais intéressant. Je suis très contente que tu apprécies cette traduction, en tout cas, et merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire !

_Meiko_ : Oui, on dirait vraiment qu'Harry est une fille. C'est très décalé mais assez amusant. (Ca fait partie des passages OOC assumés par l'auteur ^^) Merci pour ta fidélité !

_**Disclaimer**_ : Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, l'histoire appartient à Kamerreon et la traduction est à moi. Bonne lecture et merci à tous !

**

* * *

Chapitre 24 : Mist-Tea***

**« Flou-Thé »**

Flouté : qui apparaît comme vu à travers de brume ou d'eau, indistinct, aux contours flous.

* * *

Harry Potter fixait son ciel de lit avec résignation. Son visage était d'un rouge soutenu et il voulait se donner des gifles. Il aimait croire qu'il était quelqu'un qui pardonnait facilement. Il aimait vraiment croire ça. Pour autant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la veille, quand il avait embrassé Drago et clamé tout haut qu'il était heureux qu'il l'aime même s'il était gros.

Aujourd'hui, Harry avait une mission. Il était déterminé à prendre sa revanche d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Harry sauta dans ses vêtements et descendit voir les jumeaux, remarquant la lueur prudente dans leurs yeux. Il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas voulu faire de plaisanterie avec le thé de la veille, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas s'amuser un peu avec eux.

« Quel est le thé d'aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il calmement.

Fred, le plus perspicace des deux jumeaux, décida qu'il serait mieux que ce soit lui qui parle en cette matinée. « Flou-Thé » répondit-il.

Harry tendit la main et tapa du pied impatiemment – il avait des plans à mettre en route après tout. Ce thé l'assisterait parfaitement. Il accepta la tasse et but le breuvage, avant de rendre le récipient et de quitter la Tour immédiatement.

Deux jumeaux curieux le suivirent sans l'habituel sort de Désillusion. Ils descendaient simplement pour le petit-déjeuner.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le Grand Hall, juste après Harry, ils le virent pratiquement plaquer Malefoy au sol.

Harry courut en avant et entoura Drago de ses bras. Des larmes montaient dans ses yeux et il reniflait sans arrêt. « Drago ! » cria-t-il.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Drago.

Les larmes tombèrent et coulèrent le long de ses joues pâles.

« Harry ? » On pouvait entendre dans la voix de Drago qu'il se sentait concerné. « Est-ce que c'est à propos de ce que tu as dit la nuit dernière ? Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu voulais dire. Tu n'es pas gros ! »

Harry regarda Drago avec des yeux brouillés de larmes. « Fred et Georges on dit que j'étais gros ! » pleura Harry.

« Ils ont dit quoi ? » demanda Drago avec un grondement possessif.

« Ils ont dit que j'étais gros et que tu ne m'aimerais plus ! » continua Harry.

Drago resserra ses bras autour d'Harry, possessif, serrant son petit-ami contre sa poitrine et frottant doucement son dos en légers cercles. « Ce n'est pas vrai. »

« Tu m'aimes toujours ? » demanda innocemment Harry.

« Oui, Harry, je t'aimerai toujours, peu importe à quoi tu ressembles, » le rassura Drago.

« Vraiment ? » Des larmes d'espoir remplacèrent les larmes de dépression.

« Oui, vraiment, » répondit-il.

Un cri de joie jaillit de la bouche d'Harry et il se blottit encore plus fort contre Drago, s'agrippant fortement à son petit-ami. Il avait raison. Drago était vraiment parfait.

« Neville me l'avait dit, mais j'avais besoin d'en être sûr, » murmura Harry.

Un sourcil arrogant se leva. « Longdubat a dit ça, alors ? »

« Oui, » répondit Harry.

« C'est un bon ami, » approuva Drago.

« Il l'est, » approuva Harry à son tour.

« Reste là un instant, Harry, je dois m'occuper de quelque chose, » ordonna Drago.

« Comme tu veux, » répondit-il.

Drago pressa un baiser sur la joue humide de larmes d'Harry et partit à grand pas à la recherche de son but : il avait vu les jumeaux Weasley entrer dans le Grand Hall quelques instants auparavant, et il avait une affaire à régler avec eux ce matin.

Drago se précipita à la table Gryffondor comme une tempête furieuse et sortit sa baguette, sifflant un sort. Le rayon lumineux se scinda en deux et frappa les deux jumeaux, changeant leurs cheveux en vert avec des mèches argentée. Leurs cris d'indignation cessèrent abruptement quand ils virent qui les avait frappés et à quel point il semblait hors de lui.

« Si jamais, » cracha-t-il, « vous dites encore à Harry que je ne l'aime plus, je vous ferai quelque chose de bien pire et de bien plus définitif que teindre vos cheveux. »

« Nous n'avons pas… »

« Harry compte plus pour moi que quoi que ce soit d'autre, et vous ne lui mentirez plus à propos de mes sentiments, » renifla le sorcier blond.

« Nous n'aurions pas… »

« Si jamais je le vois encore pleurer à cause de ce que deux imbéciles comme vous lui avez dit, je vous promets que vous le regretterez longtemps, » menaça-t-il.

« Nous ne… »

« Dans le cas où je vous laisse la vie, bien évidemment, » coupa-t-il.

Cette fois, ils n'osèrent pas interrompre Malefoy, totalement livide.

« Est-ce que nous nous comprenons bien ? » demanda Drago, pour savoir. Sa voix promettait mille souffrances s'ils n'étaient pas d'accord avec lui.

« Oui, » couinèrent Fred et Georges.

« Parfait, » dit-il d'une voix traînante alors qu'il se tournait et quittait vivement la pièce.

Il retourna auprès d'Harry et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. « Nous devrions prendre le petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine, » proposa Drago. « J'ai envie de le passer uniquement avec toi. »

Un sourire radieux apparut sur le visage d'Harry alors que des larmes de joie coulaient sur ses joues. « D'accord ! » dit-il.

Drago sourit à son adorable petit ami. Les Weasley devaient savoir qu'il ne fallait pas insulter quelqu'un qui appartenait à un Malefoy.

* * *

*« Misty » signifie brumeux ou flou. Ça désigne les larmes permanentes provoquées par le thé.

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot ^^ Sinon, peut-être à demain ou à après-demain. Salut ! Lena.


	26. Chap 26 Pout Tea

Bonjour à tous ! On est tard, mais voici le chapitre promis : j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Merci à tous mes lecteurs et à tous mes revieweurs ^^

_**RAR aux anonymes**_ (court ce soir, à cause de l'orage : je ne veux pas griller mon ordi ^^)

Merci à Sea (Hé hé : sexy Drago en force ^^), Lalima (Ah ! Tu viendras quand même encore me voir ? *moue boudeuse : je m'adapte au chapitre* ^^), Meiko (contente que les traits qui s'affirment te plaisent), Chinesfireball (je suis contente que celui-ci t'aie plu plus que le précédent :D) et Choupi junior (voici le suivant : j'espère qu'il te mettra aussi de bonne humeur ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter appartient à JKR et l'histoire à Kamerreon. Seule la traduction est à moi !

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

Chapitre 26 : Pout-Tea**

**« Bou-Thé »***

Bouder : faire la moue.

* * *

Samedi matin, Harry se réveilla avec un bâillement et étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Il gloussa immédiatement en se souvenant des cheveux des jumeaux, nouvellement teints en vert, et en pensant à leurs airs dégoutés quand ils s'étaient aperçus qu'ils ne pouvaient pas enlever le sort.

C'était vraiment permanent.

Il riait encore en se glissant hors du lit et en sautant dans ses vêtements après avoir terminé sa douche. Il adorait les samedis : il n'y avait pas cours, pas de professeur à écouter, pas de devoir supplémentaire. Il aimait presque autant les samedis que Drago. « Presque » étant le mot essentiel de cette phrase.

Harry sautilla en descendant les escaliers vers la salle commune, avec un air enchanté sur le visage. Son sourire s'agrandit même encore un peu quand il aperçut les jumeaux et leur coupe Serpentard. Il essaya de retenir son gloussement, il essaya vraiment, mais il éclata de rire quand même.

« Bien sûr, moque-toi de nous, » grommela Fred.

« Moque-toi de deux pauvres âmes que ton petit ami a agressés, » ajouta Georges.

« Vous l'aviez mérité, » répondit Harry, dédaigneux.

Ils auraient adoré en débattre avec lui, mais ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment nier l'avoir mérité, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry prit la tasse des mains de Georges et avala le contenu, sa langue glissant sur ses dents. « Gâteau à la banane, » décida-t-il.

« Mmm… ça a l'air bien, » murmura Fred en écrivant.

Harry rendit la tasse puis bouda. « Je n'ai pas vu Drago ce matin, » geignit-il.

Neville entra dans la pièce avec Ron et Hermione juste au moment où il disait ça. « Tu es toujours dans la Tour Gryffondor, Harry. Drago sera en bas, au petit-déjeuner. »

« Alors nous devons aller petit-déjeuner, » ordonna-t-il. Il bouda en songeant à quel point ce serait long de rejoindre la Grande Salle.

« Comment vont les choses entre toi et Malefoy ? » demanda Hermione.

« Son nom est Drago, » dit Harry avec une moue.

« Bien, Drago, » répéta-t-elle en voyant son ami avancer sa lèvre inférieure pour bouder.

« Bien, » lui répondit-il brièvement. « Je veux le voir, maintenant, » geignit-il avec une moue boudeuse.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le Grand Hall, Harry remarqua que Drago n'était pas là, contrairement à d'habitude. Sa moue devint si boudeuse que c'en était presque effrayant. Sa lèvre s'avançait encore et encore à mesure que le temps passait et que Drago n'apparaissait pas.

« Tu dois manger, Harry, » dit Neville. Il attrapa le garçon boudant et gémissant et le tira jusqu'à la table Gryffondor.

Harry chipota et poussa les pancakes qu'Hermione avait placés dans son assiette et utilisa sa fourchette pour pousser les saucisses tout autour. Il s'en fichait il ne mangerait pas avant d'avoir vu Drago. « Où est-il ? » gémit-t-il avant de bouder à nouveau.

« Oh ! Il sera là bientôt, » dit Ron en espérant égayer un peu son meilleur ami.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Harry avec une moue pleine d'espoir.

« Oui, vraiment, » acquiesça immédiatement Hermione.

La moue joyeuse grandit à ces mots et il commença à mordiller un de ses saucisses. Cependant, alors que les minutes passaient et que Drago n'était toujours pas là, sa moue devint plus prononcée. Cinq minutes devinrent dix et Harry gémit et bouda.

Il bouda et bouda et bouda… Il bouda tristement. Il bouda en proie à la dépression. Il bouda désespérément. Et toujours pas de Drago, alors il continua à bouder.

Quand Drago passa finalement le seuil de la Grande Salle, la moue d'Harry disparut et un sourire fendit son visage. Cependant, comme Drago s'avança immédiatement vers la table des Serpentards sans même lui jeter un regard, la moue revint en force.

« Il ne m'aime pas, » gémit-il en boudant.

« Bien sur que si, » assura Neville.

« Il ne m'a même pas regardé en entrant dans la pièce, » dit Harry alors que des larmes apparaissaient dans ses yeux, plissés à cause de sa moue.

« Je suis sûre qu'il t'aime, Harry » ajouta Hermione.

« Non, il ne m'aime plus ! » gémit Harry doucement, les larmes tombant sur son visage. Le reste de la table Gryffondor regarda son leader, choqué.

Ron grogna bruyamment et sauta sur ses pieds, laissant ses couverts retomber sur la table. Il se tourna et se précipita à travers la Grande Salle, s'arrêtant juste derrière Drago. Le jeune prétentieux se retourna vers lui.

« La belette, » dit-il de sa voix traînante.

« Ecoute, le furet, je ne t'aime pas. Merlin sait à quel point je te déteste. Presque le monde entier sait à quel point je te déteste. En fait, je crois que je hais ton putain de cul de Mangemort vaniteux, » cracha Ron.

Les yeux de Drago se plissèrent alors que Ron continuait son discours.

« Cependant, pour on ne sait quelle raison inconnue de moi, Harry t'adore. Je ne vais pas te laisser le blesser, » gronda-t-il.

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour objecter, mais Ron continua.

« Il a attendu de te voir depuis qu'il s'est levé ce matin et tu ne daignes même pas le regarder en entrant dans la pièce. Si tu te fiches de lui, alors dis-lui. Ne joue pas avec le cœur d'Harry, » claqua-t-il, menaçant.

Les jumeaux écrivaient frénétiquement l'entière confrontation pour une future utilisation potentielle.

Drago se leva calmement sur ses pieds, grimaça un sourire à la belette et traversa la Grande Salle. Il s'arrêta une fois qu'il eut atteint Harry, attrapa le Gryffondor et le mit sur ses pieds. Avant que qui que ce soit ait pu protester contre son geste brutal, il claqua sa bouche contre celle d'Harry et dévora la moue du garçon avec force.

Ron se tourna et regarda le mur, le teint verdâtre.

Hermione regarda le baiser au moins aussi avidement que les jumeaux.

Si Rogue avait été présent, les deux garçons auraient eu une retenue. A la place, Dumbledore les regarda simplement avec des yeux pétillants.

Drago éloigna finalement ses lèvres de celles d'Harry. « Bonjour mon amour, » dit-il.

Harry hocha seulement de la tête, incapable de parler après avoir été aussi agréablement maltraité par son petit ami. Le sourire de Drago grandit et il embrassa Harry à nouveau.

Après tout, qui pouvait résister à cette adorable moue ?

* * *

*Clairement, vu le chapitre, je ne pouvais pas m'éloigner trop de bouder (pouty voulant en gros dire « boudeur »), alors j'ai trafiqué mon titre. Quelle galère, parfois ^^

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot : vous savez combien j'en raffole ^^ A bientôt ! Lena.


	27. Chap 27 Trust Tea

Merci à tous pour votre présence et vos messages d'encouragement qui me font très plaisir. Pardon pour cette semaine d'absence. Je suis malade comme un chien, mais bon… Je peux avancer un peu quand même.

_**RAR aux anonymes**_ :

Merci à **BadCat** (Je te souhaite la bienvenue ! Ta proposition est très intéressante. Je vais probablement l'intégrer dans les jours à venir…), **Vicky** (oui, mais on espère presque qu'il se déshydrate… Parce que quand même, il est mieux quand il est viril. Non ? ^^), **Gayel** (Contente de pouvoir te mettre en joie. Tes messages me font le même effet ^^), **ttt** (Ah ? Alors je suis contente que des lecteurs sachent apprécier ce chapitre plus que moi. Merci ), **Meiko** (contente que tu aies trouvé ça mignon. Merci pour ta fidélité.), **balou** (bienvenue ! Oui, la fiction existe encore : elle est dans mes favorites. Comme ça, elle est plus facile à trouver ^^), **Dream-Nightmare** (De rien pour la traduction ^^ Il est vrai que les personnages dans cette fic restent très attachants !), **Lalima** (Hello ! Peut-être que mot-clef est mieux, effectivement. Je l'avais sur le bout du clavier, mais il ne voulait pas revenir ^^.), **Itsuka** (Ah ! Moi aussi j'aimerai que les chapitres soient plus longs, mais je ne suis pas l'auteur alors… Je suis ^^), **Sea** (Les yeux pétillants de l'omniscient Dumbledore vont encore apparaître, tu sais ^^ Contente que ça te plaise !), **Chinesfireball** (Hermione n'a pas fini d'être perverse, de son côté ! Ne serait-ce que dans ce chapitre ^^ Désolée d'avoir été longue j'espère que la suite te plaira.) et **Kéza** (Je crois que nous avons le même avis sur ce dernier chapitre : j'aime Ron mais Harry m'agace ^^).

_**Disclaimer**_ : Vous le savez maintenant, mais Harry Potter appartient à JKR et l'histoire à Kamerreon. Seule la traduction est mienne.

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

Chapitre 27 : Trust-Tea**

**« Crédibili-Thé »**

Crédibilité : digne de confiance, crédible, sûr, fiable.

* * *

Harry posa un baiser sur la photo qui les montrait, Drago et lui. Il avait un sourire niais. Drago l'aimait. Drago l'avait revendiqué devant presque toute l'école au petit-déjeuner, la veille. Il ne pensait pas que les choses pouvaient aller mieux que ça.

Un sourire un peu stupide envahit son visage et il enfila ses habits. Il descendit rapidement les escaliers pour rejoindre les jumeaux, sautillant presque de joie. « Bonjour ! » lança-t-il.

« Bonjour, Harry ! » répondirent-ils.

« Le thé d'aujourd'hui est Fiabili-Thé, servi dans la tasse magique, » dit Georges d'une voix un peu traînante avec une révérence.

Harry gloussa, accepta la tasse et avala le breuvage. « Eurk. »

Fred se pencha en avant, le crayon prêt, en attente du verdict. Ses yeux bleus grandirent quand Harry commença à étouffer et à haleter, son visage tordu en une grimace de pur dégoût. « Harry ? »

« Vous m'avez fait boire de la saleté ! » cria-t-il.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent l'un l'autre d'un air penaud. Ils avaient réellement besoin de modifier la partie « saveurs » de leur processus, apparemment. « Désolé » murmurèrent-ils.

« Vas-tu bien, Harry ? » demanda Neville depuis les escaliers.

« Bien, » grommela Harry, passant sa langue sur son palais avec déplaisir.

« Il est l'heure de manger ! » brailla Ron en dévalant les escaliers. Hermione le suivait de manière bien plus posée.

« C'est vrai, on devrait y aller, » dit Harry. Alors que les étudiants se pressaient en sortant par le portrait, la main d'Harry frôla celle de Neville.

« Je sors secrètement avec Blaise Zabini ! » laissa échapper Neville.

Harry cligna doucement des yeux avant de réaliser. « Génial ! » pépia Harry. « Je suis sûr que vous faites un couple adorable, » lui assura son ami.

« Je vais les tuer, » marmonna Neville.

Ils traversèrent trois couloirs avant que Morag MacDougal ne rentre dans Harry, tombant sur ses fesses. « Je suis secrètement mariée avec Tracey Davis ! » déclara-t-elle.

« As-tu entendu quelque chose ? » demanda Harry en continuant sa route à côté d'elle.

« Non, rien du tout, » répondit Ron.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, » répliqua Harry.

Lavande courait et, en passant à côté d'eux, son bras ballant frôla Harry. « J'ai envie d'embrasser le professeur Trelawney ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Le groupe des six Gryffondors gela sur place. Harry se tourna vers Fred et Georges. « Pouvez-vous, s'il vous plaît, me lancer un Obliviate ? » demanda-t-il poliment.

« Non, nous ne pouvons pas, Harry. Désolés, » répondirent-ils avec compassion.

Pour se venger, Harry fonça vers eux et attrapa Georges : le septième année fut trop lent pour l'esquiver. « Fred et moi adorons faire croire qu'on est ensemble pour faire flipper les premières années, » dit-il dans une grimace.

Ron grimaça de dégoût.

Hermione les regarda avec un nouvel intérêt.

Neville soupira et secoua la tête.

« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris ? » se demanda Harry tout haut.

« Les premières années ont même l'air encore plus terrifiés par eux que par l'autre truc*, » dit Hermione avec détermination.

Alors qu'ils descendaient un des escaliers, Snape montait à l'un des tournants et percuta Harry. Cette fois, ce fut Harry qui tomba sur ses fesses. « Je suis vraiment un esp… »

Harry sauta sur ses pieds et claqua une main sur la bouche de l'homme. Les yeux noirs, horrifiés, se rétrécirent en le regardant et ils s'agrandirent de rage. « C'est de la faute des jumeaux, » dit-il avec une voix de gamin avant de retirer sa main et de s'enfuir.

« Monsieur Weasley, monsieur Weasley, je crois que vous devriez venir dans mon bureau. Maintenant ! » renifla-t-il en les tirant avec lui.

Harry se sentit presque désolé pour eux. Presque.

Ils coururent et tournèrent à un coin de couloir et Harry fonça dans Dumbledore. « J'ai une relation secrète avec… »

Les quatre Gryffondors claquèrent leurs mains sur leurs oreilles et s'enfuirent en criant, crachant leurs poumons sous la vitesse.

Ils entrèrent enfin dans la Grande Salle et soupirèrent, soulagés. Luna s'avança vers Harry et l'entoura de ses bras dans une étreinte amicale. « La nuit dernière, le Nargole et le Thestral ont eu une réunion importante. Bientôt, le Ronflack cornu subira une blague des Glitterpuffs. »

« C'est bien, Luna, » dit Hermione avec condescendance.

Harry et Neville échangèrent un regard : ils avaient compris ce qu'elle avait dit.

« Merci de me l'avoir dit, Luna, » dit Harry en la serrant fort contre lui, en retour.

« Je t'en prie Harry, » répondit-elle vaporeusement en flânant paresseusement dans le grand Hall.

« Une peu folle, si vous me le demandez, » murmura Ron.

« Harry ! » Il se retourna en entendant son nom et sourit avec joie en voyant son petit ami.

Drago s'avança vers lui et serra le plus petit dans ses bras au milieu du grand Hall. « Je ne vais pas devenir un Mangemort ! » déclara-t-il avec emphase.

Le sourire d'Harry explosa et il se leva sur la pointe des pieds, posant ses lèvres contre celles de Drago. « Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu le deviendrais, mon amour. »

Le choc brilla un instant dans les yeux gris avant que Drago ne les ferme quand Harry l'embrassa à nouveau. Plus passionnément.

Toute la maison Serpentard avait entendu la déclaration et ils acquiescèrent comme un seul homme. Si Drago Malefoy ne devenait pas un Mangemort, alors eux non plus.

Harry, avec l'aide de Fred et Georges, venait de convertir les Serpentards.

* * *

* L'autre truc étant probablement Voldemort. Mais vous vous en doutez probablement ^^ Sinon, pour le titre : trusty signifie digne de confiance/fiable en anglais. Voilà ^^

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Rassurez-vous, je ne serais plus aussi longue à l'avenir. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot d'encouragement : j'aime tellement ça ! :D

Lena.


	28. Chap 28 Slut Tea

Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite tant attendue.

_**RAR aux anonymes :**_

Merci à **Miruru** (contente de te provoquer des sourires, merci pour tes nombreuses reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir ^^) **Kéza** (non, Drago ne sera pas Mangemort. Et je ne sais pas avec qui Dumbledore a une relation secrète, l'auteur n'a jamais voulu le révéler. Merci pour ton mot ^^) **Choupi Junior** (contente que la tirade de Luna t'aie plu. Elle apparaîtra encore ! Et merci pour ta fidélité ^^) **LiliBlack13** (en fait, le thé obligeait toute personne touchée par Harry à dire la vérité. Donc Drago a avoué qu'il ne voulait pas être mangemort et tout les Serpentards ont décidé de faire pareil.) **Gayel** (Je t'en prie ! Je suis contente de pouvoir partager cette histoire avec toi !) **Sea** (Il est vrai qu'il m'est parfois difficile de gérer les titres pour qu'ils correspondent à l'histoire et aux jeux de mot. Tu n'as qu'à regarder ce chapitre-ci - -' Merci pour tes reviews ^^) **Meiko** (Merci pour ta fidélité aussi ^^ Pour Rogue, il dit qu'il est réellement un espion. Pour Dumbledore, je ne sais pas qui est son amant(e), désolée ^^) et **Chinesefireball** (Merci pour tes encouragements. Et pour Dumbledore, je ne sais pas avec qui il est : l'auteur n'a jamais rien voulu dire !)

Merci aussi énormément à **tous les autres** : vous savez que j'adore pouvoir échanger quelques mots avec vous tous ^^

_**Disclaimer**_ : Harry Potter appartient à JKR et l'histoire à Kamerreon. Seule la traduction est à moi.

Attention ! Ce chapitre justifie le rating M : ne lisez pas si ça ne vous plaît pas !

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

Chapitre 28 : Slut-Tea**

**« Vulgari-Thé »**

Vulgarité : qui ressemble / caractéristique d'une prostituée.*

* * *

C'était le jour du vingt-huitième test de thé et Harry Potter était vraiment content du résultat global. Il avait trouvé l'amour de sa vie et rien ne pouvait compter plus que ça, absolument rien.

Il sauta hors du lit et courut à la rencontre des jumeaux en ne portant rien de plus qu'un bas de pyjama. C'était un jour merveilleux parce qu'il avait un nouveau thé à tester. « Bonjour ! » lança-t-il joyeusement.

« Mmm… » marmonnait Fred en tapant son stylo contre le carnet.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Fred ? » s'enquit Harry.

« Ha. Je jette juste un œil aux résultats. Les goûts doivent être améliorés et certains thés sont même complètement ratés, » grommela-t-il.

« Lesquels ? » demanda Harry.

Un rougissement qui suivait parfaitement avec sa couleur de cheveux envahit le visage de Fred. « Je suis sûr que tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé mardi. »

Harry acquiesça avec un visage incandescent.

« Difficul-thé était censé te pousser à faire des nœuds avec tout un tas de choses. Il semblerait que le thé ait mal compris son nom quand on l'a fabriqué et qu'il ait traduit « Volup-thé »**. Ce qui fait que, hum, tu sais. » Il fit un geste pour montrer la braguette d'Harry.

« Ho ! Je vois, » répliqua Harry.

« Allez, peu importe, » interrompit Georges. Il s'avança et tendit la tasse spéciale à Harry. « Fais-toi plaisir ! »

Harry but le thé et ronronna de plaisir. « Glace à la menthe poivrée. »

« Enfin un succès ! Enfin un bon goût ! » hurla Georges, triomphal, en brandissant un poing en l'air.

Harry gloussa en regardant le jeune homme.

Ses yeux se dilatèrent légèrement et il eut soudain un désir intense de voir Drago. Immédiatement. Il sauta sur ses pieds et quitta la pièce, suivi comme toujours par les jumeaux. Il descendit les escaliers d'un pas vif, dans son pantalon de pyjama, et traversa le Grand Hall à grands pas.

Les étudiants suivaient sa progression avec des yeux remplis de désir.

Il rentra presque dans son petit-ami alors que Drago remontait justement les escaliers des cachots. « Harry, » dit-il, « Je suis sûr de t'avoir dit de ne pas montrer à tout le monde ce corps qui n'appartient qu'à moi. »

Le sorcier attrapa Harry et le tira en bas, dans une salle de classe vide, avant de la fermer derrière eux et de l'isoler par des sorts. Les jumeaux ne purent pas rentrer.

« Je suis désolé ! » s'exclama Harry. « Mais j'avais vraiment besoin de te voir. »

« Tu voulais me voir au point de ne pas pouvoir t'habiller avant ? » Drago ne savait pas s'il devait être ennuyé ou flatté.

« Oui, » acquiesça Harry.

« Tu dois me dire quelque chose ? » demanda Drago.

« Non, je voulais seulement faire ça, » dit Harry en s'avançant et en se redressant pour poser ses lèvres contre celles de Drago. Il gémit de plaisir quand les bras de Drago s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille pour le serrer plus près, contre sa poitrine.

« Tu m'appartiens, » grogna Drago.

« Je t'appartiens, » répondit immédiatement Harry.

Drago les fit tourner pour appuyer le dos d'Harry contre la porte de la classe. Ses lèvres quittèrent celles d'Harry pour faire leur chemin le long de la mâchoire puissante. Il mordilla le lobe délectable de son oreille quand il l'atteignit et sourit quand Harry couina.

Il sortit la langue et lécha la pointe avant de glisser là nouveau le long de la mâchoire pâle. Drago fit son chemin le long du cou d'Harry puis s'arrêta sur la clavicule du garçon. Il la suça et la lécha de manière experte, marquant la peau pâle avec possessivité.

Ses mains vagabondèrent sur la chair, montant et descendant, malaxant et caressant les muscles. Il prit les fesses d'Harry en coupe et le rapprocha de lui, pressant leurs aines l'une contre l'autre. Ils gémirent à l'unisson alors que des vagues de plaisir traversaient leurs corps.

Les mains d'Harry étaient enfouies dans les doux cheveux de Drago, pour maintenir son visage dans son cou.

Drago pressa ses hanches contre lui une fois de plus et frotta leurs érections naissantes l'une contre l'autre. Le geste provoqua un miaulement d'Harry. L'imbécile arrogant eut un sourire de prédateur et recommença. Il voulait entendre Harry reproduire ce son encore et encore.

Drago pencha la tête en avant et sourit quand il vit le large suçon sur le cou d'Harry. Il savait qu'Harry lui appartenait, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était contre le fait de le marquer quand même comme sa propriété.

Ses lèvres plongèrent une fois de plus sur celles d'Harry. Leurs langues se caressaient et se rencontraient juste comme le faisaient leurs aines. Leurs hanches se pressaient franchement l'une contre l'autre, cherchant cette ultime caresse qui les emmènerait au sommet.

« Drago, » supplia-t-il.

Un grognement monta dans la gorge de Drago et il poussa ses hanches en avant une fois de plus, se frottant contre Harry juste de la bonne manière.

Deux cris de plaisir s'échappèrent de leurs lèvres quand ils finirent l'un contre l'autre. Leurs respirations étaient lourdes et laborieuses. Leurs joues étaient rouges.

Drago fit un pas en arrière et leur lança un sort de nettoyage. Il eut un sourire arrogant en voyant le regard hébété d'Harry.

Ca avait été vraiment génial, non ?

« Je t'aime, » murmura Harry.

Drago frissonna et s'avança vers lui et embrassa son petit ami une nouvelle fois. « Je t'aime aussi. »

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois, en une douce caresse amoureuse.

Fred et Georges coururent dans les cabinets les plus proches dans un besoin désespéré de se soulager. Merlin, comme Harry et Malefoy semblaient chauds ensemble.

* * *

* Sluty signifie (pardon pour les chastes oreilles) : salope ou pute. Bon… J'ai choisi « vulgarité » pour reste dans l'esprit, mais je trouve personnellement que le titre n'est pas adapté au chapitre puisqu'il s'agit quand même d'une histoire d'amour…

** Vous vous souvenez peut-être de « Knot Tea » que j'avais eu du mal à traduire et où j'avais mis « difficul Thé ». Fred est en train de parler de ce thé. Je vous avais dit que l'effet n'était pas celui attendu. C'est qu'en anglais, lors de la fabrication, le thé aurait compris « Naught Tea » au lieu de « Knot Tea » et « naughty » signifie en gros « coquin » ou « polisson »… Vu le chapitre (où Harry se fait plaisir ^^), j'ai choisi de mettre « Volup Thé », bien que ça ne ressemble pas à « Difficul Thé ». Ah ! La dure loi de la traduction des jeux de mots anglais…

Sinon, j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^ N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot. Et… à mercredi pour la suite !

Lena.


	29. Cha 29 Chat Tea

Bonjour à tous ! Merci de rester fidèles à cette histoire, j'en suis très heureuse ^^

Je publie plus vite que prévu car je ne serai pas là demain. Profitez-en !

_**RAR aux anonymes**_

Merci à ChineseFireBall (Je suis d'accord. Chauffer son propre petit ami n'a rien de répréhensible. ^^) Meiko (Contente que le chapitre t'aie plu. Ce n'est pas le dernier dans la catégorie "réchauffons-nous") et Sea (Merci à toi pour tes petits mots réguliers qui me font plaisir ^^).

_**Disclaimer**_ : Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et l'histoire est à Kamerreon. Seule la traduction est mienne.

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

Chapitre 29 : Chat-Tea**

**« Papo-Thé »**

Papoter : avoir une discussion ou un échange amical et informel, souvent à propos de sujets mineurs ou personnels.

* * *

Harry sauta hors de son lit ce jeudi matin-là, et enfila ses vêtements. Il courut hors de la chambre et descendit rapidement les escaliers : il voulait voir Drago. Il attrapa la tasse, but son contenu et la rendit à Georges avant de continuer son chemin.

Il trotta à travers les couloirs avec un sourire lumineux sur le visage. Il saluait les étudiants qu'il connaissait lorsqu'il passait à côté d'eux, sur sa route vers le petit-déjeuner.

Harry rencontra Drago dans le Grand Hall et sourit quand le Serpentard attrapa sa main pour l'emmener rapidement ailleurs. Les jumeaux, désillusionnés, arrivaient à peine à les suivre. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant un tableau représentant des fruits.

Drago chatouilla la poire et elle ouvrit un passage leur permettant d'entrer dans la cuisine.

Il échouèrent sur le banc d'une table, placée dans un coin de la pièce, et ils sourirent aux elfes de maison qui les accueillaient, extatiques. « Harry Potter, monsieur ! Qu'est-ce que Dobby peut faire pour vous ? »

« Nous aimerions prendre un petit-déjeuner, s'il te plait, » répondit Harry.

« Harry Potter, monsieur, dit s'il te plait à Dobby ! Harry Potter monsieur est un sorcier merveilleux ! » déclara Dobby avant de courir chercher les mets demandés.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, Harry ? » demanda Drago.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Harry, curieux.

« Hé bien… Tu a agi un peu plus bizarrement que d'habitude, ces derniers temps » dit-il.

« Ah ! C'est sans doute parce que je suis en train de tester des thés pour Fred et Georges ! » s'exclama Harry.

« Tester des thés ? » demanda Drago, sceptique. Sa voix était teintée d'une curiosité réelle.

« Oui. Je teste leur collection de thé pour les aider, » expliqua Harry.

Les yeux gris se rétrécirent. « Quand as-tu commencé à tester ces thés ? »

« Hmm… Le jour où je t'ai déclaré mon indéfectible rivalité avec toi, » déclara Harry.

« Oh ? »

« Oui, je crois que ça fait environ un mois, » ajouta Harry.

« C'est bien ça, » acquiesça Drago. « Pourquoi m'as-tu déclaré ta rivalité éternelle ? »

« J'étais en train de tester Loyau-Thé, » répondit Harry.

« Loyau-Thé ? » questionna Drago.

« Uh uh. Ça rend le buveur encore plus loyal que d'habitude, » expliqua Harry.

« Et ces deux jours où tu as agis comme un imbécile pur et complet ? » voulut savoir Drago.

« Yep. C'était deux autres thés, » répondit Harry.

« Et ces deux jours où tu avais cinq ans ? » demanda Drago, un peu agité.

Dobby réapparut et plaça sur la table une série d'assiettes et de plateaux : muffins, pancakes, saucisses, œufs, bacon, toasts… « Ça a l'air délicieux, » complimenta Harry.

« Merci, Harry Potter monsieur ! » couina Dobby en s'éloignant, plein d'entrain.

« Harry ? » insista Drago.

« Huh ? » Il venait juste d'enfourner un morceau de pancake. Il mâcha rapidement la nourriture avant de l'avaler et de répondre. « Oui, c'était aussi à cause des thés. »

« Et le jour où je ressemblais à un Weasley ? » gronda Drago.

Les joues d'Harry rougirent soudain. « Ah, oui. Ça aussi. »

« A quelle fréquence tu as gouté ces thés ? » demanda-t-il, désireux de savoir.

« J'en teste un chaque jour, » répondit Harry. « Fred et Georges m'en donnent toujours un le matin et ensuite, le thé m'affecte généralement pour la journée entière. Quelques uns ont fini plus tôt, mais pas beaucoup. »

Drago devint soudain inquiet. « Chaque jour ? »

« Ouaip, » répliqua Harry en mordant dans une saucisse.

« Tous les jours pendant le mois qui vient de s'écouler ? » La voix de Drago vacillait légèrement.

« Oui. Quelque chose ne va pas, Drago ? » demanda son petit ami. Drago avait l'air encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Il tremblait également légèrement sur place. « Drago ? »

Drago Malefoy était confus. Est-ce que tout n'avait été que mensonge ? Les sentiments d'Harry étaient-ils faux, comme un genre d'effet secondaire des thés qu'il testait pour ces maudits Weasley ? Etait-il tombé amoureux de quelqu'un qui ne l'aimerait plus une fois que le reste des thés aurait été testé ?

Ça faisait mal. Ça faisait mal de penser de telles choses. Mais les risques étaient trop lourds.

« Drago ? »

Merlin, son père avait raison. C'était stupide de s'attacher aux gens.

« Drago ? »

Maintenant, il était attaché à Harry. Il était tombé amoureux du Gryffondor la tête la première et il était totalement épris. Et il y avait une grande chance pour que toute cette relation ne soit qu'un mensonge.

« Drago ! » Harry avait crié plus fort que précédemment.

Drago releva la tête et regarda Harry avec des yeux tristes, au bord des larmes. « Tu ne m'aimes pas réellement, » murmura-t-il.

« Quoi ? » Harry eut un sursaut de recul sous le choc.

« Tout ça n'est que mensonge, tu ne m'aimes pas réellement, » répéta Drago.

« Bien sûr que si ! » déclara Harry.

« Non. Tes sentiments viennent de tes tests de thés et ils s'évanouiront dés que tu auras fini d'aider les jumeaux, » affirma Drago.

« Mes sentiments ne vont pas disparaître ! Je t'aime ! » s'exclama Harry.

Drago ne répéta pas les mots. Il se leva et se précipita hors de la cuisine. Il courait à travers les couloirs, les yeux emplis de douleur et de larmes. Tout ça n'était que mensonge. Il n'était pas réellement aimé.

Harry se laissa tomber contre la table et sanglota. Drago l'avait quitté. Il était seul, à nouveau.

Fred et Georges regardaient la scène dans l'ombre, avec des yeux inquiets. Ils devaient réparer ça. Ils allaient réparer ça. Le bonheur d'Harry ne serait pas ruiné à cause d'eux.

* * *

Je pense que vous connaissez tous "chat". "Chatty" est l'adjectif. (Bavard, en gros).

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Rassurez-vous, il reste encore 11 chapitres pour une réconciliation ^^ A bientôt !

Lena.


	30. Chap 30 Guilt Tea

Voilà la suite. En retard d'une journée, pardon. Je continue à répondre à ceux qui n'ont pas encore reçu ma réponse. Ne vous en faites pas, ça vient ^^ (Merci à tous, d'ailleurs, en passant !)

_**RAR aux anonymes :**_

Merci à Vicky (Ne t'en fais pas, ça finit en happy end. Ce thé là faisait parler plus facilement, tout simplement. Sinon, merci pour ton commentaire et tes compliments. Ça me fait plaisir ^^), à Chinesefireball (C'est vrai qu'Harry est souvent bavard… Les jumeaux vont aider à réparer ça, pas de problème ^^ Sinon, de rien pour la traduction : merci à toi pour tes compliments et tes encouragements.) à Lalima (Alors tu dois déjà savoir ce qui va se passer ^^ Mais merci beaucoup de me laisser des commentaires sur cette trad, ça me touche ^^) à Sea (Oui, première dispute. Mais il en faut de temps en temps. Merci.) à Meiko (ne te fâche pas, ils vont se réconcilier ^^ Merci pour ta review), et à Allia (Arf… Je ne vais pas te révéler la suite, ça serait moins drôle, non ?).

Bonne lecture et à mardi pour la suite ! (sans faute ^^)

_**Disclaimer**_ : Harry Potter appartient à JKR et l'histoire à Kamerreon. Seule la traduction est à moi.

**

* * *

Chapitre 29 : Guilt-Tea**

**« Culpabili-Thé »**

Culpabilité : se dit de quelqu'un qui est ou qui se montre coupable de faits, réels comme imaginaires.

* * *

La nuit précédente, Harry avait pleuré jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, épuisé. Ses yeux étaient gonflés, ses joues rouges et ses cheveux étaient encore plus mal coiffés que d'habitude. Il ne voulait pas se lever. Il ne voulait pas bouger. Drago ne le croyait pas : il était seul, à nouveau.

Il voulait haïr les jumeaux pour avoir inventé ces thés. Ils lui avaient coûté Drago. Mais en même temps, ils lui avaient donné Drago pour une petite période.

Son cœur était férocement douloureux. Il brûlait, battait fort et se serrait, au bord de l'agonie.

Neville lui avait jeté un œil ce matin et il avait éjecté les autres garçons de la chambre. Il savait qu'Harry n'aurait pas voulu que les autres le voient ainsi. Qu'il aurait voulu garder son chagrin privé.

La porte grinça quand on l'ouvrit et Fred et Georges avancèrent dans la pièce. Les visages avaient une expression déterminée. Le thé dans la tasse réparerait tout, Harry n'avait plus qu'à la boire et ils s'assureraient que Drago soit amené ici.

Harry prit la tasse et la porta à ses lèvres. « Culpabili-thé » murmura-t-il dans le silence.

« Non ! » crièrent Fred et Georges en se précipitant en avant.

Le liquide glissa entre les lèvres d'Harry avant de descendre dans sa gorge.

« Pourquoi ? » demandèrent-il.

« Je mérite de souffrir, » s'étrangla Harry. « Je l'ai blessé. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. J'ai blessé la personne que j'aime. » Les larmes commencèrent à couler sans discontinuer.

Il se sentait coupable, et pas seulement à cause du thé. Le thé amplifiait seulement sa douleur interne.

« Oh, Harry, » dit Neville avant de soupirer. Il s'assit sur le lit à côté de son meilleur ami et commença à passer ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Harry. « Ça ira mieux, bientôt. »

« Comment ? » demanda Harry, les yeux plein de larmes. « Je ne crois pas qu'il pourra à nouveau me faire confiance. »

« Il va se rendre compte qu'il est un imbécile, » lui assura Neville.

« C'est juste que… il n'est pas un imbécile. Il avait une bonne raison pour agir comme ça. Je l'ai blessé. Ses yeux… Merlin ses yeux, Neville, c'était comme si je l'avais poignardé en plein cœur, » haleta Harry.

Neville prit Harry dans ses bras et laissa le garçon malheureux pleurer contre son torse.

« On va réparer ça, » affirma Fred.

« Vous ne pouvez pas. Personne ne peut, » répliqua Harry d'une voix éteinte.

« Nous le pouvons, » contra Georges. « Nous avons un thé pour ça. »

Harry gloussa sans joie. « Bien sûr. Il va croire en moi grâce à un thé alors que c'est justement les thés qui font qu'il ne croit plus dans toute notre histoire, » se moqua Harry.

« Harry, tout va bien se passer, » l'assura Neville.

« Non, ça ne se passera pas bien. Il ne croira plus que je l'aime, maintenant, » pleura Harry. Sa poitrine et son cœur étaient douloureux. Cela faisait si mal !

Il avait passé toute sa vie à attendre quelqu'un dont il tomberait finalement amoureux et maintenant qu'il l'avait trouvé, cette personne ne croyait pas qu'il soit réellement tombé amoureux. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues pâles pour tomber sur la poitrine de Neville.

« Ça fait tellement mal, » sanglota-t-il.

Neville le serra plus fort et ses doigts passèrent plus rapidement dans les cheveux d'Harry. Il détestait le voir ainsi. Harry Potter était quelqu'un de fort, qui amenait de la lumière dans la vie des gens. On ne devrait jamais le voir ainsi. Il ne devrait jamais avoir à souffrir. Ce n'était pas juste.

« C'est de ma faute. J'ai mérité cette souffrance, » hoqueta Harry.

« Non ! » s'exclama Neville. « Tu n'as pas mérité de te sentir ainsi. Personne ne devrait souffrir comme ça. Tu l'aimes et il t'aime nous pouvons faire quelque chose. »

« Je ne mérite plus son amour puisque je l'ai blessé, » murmura Harry en se sentant coupable.

De la rage brilla dans les yeux de Neville et il repoussa Harry. Sa main se leva et claqua violemment la joue du sorcier. La tête d'Harry tourna et ses yeux s'agrandirent il leva une main et la pressa contre la marque rouge imprimée sur sa joue, incrédule.

« Ne redis plus jamais que tu ne mérites pas d'être aimé ! » Neville lui hurlait dessus.

« Mais, je… »

Neville gronda fortement. « Harry James Potter, je n'ai jamais rencontré de toute ma vie quelqu'un qui mérite d'être aimé autant que toi ! »

« Neville. » dit Harry, ébahi.

« Il t'aime et je sais que tu l'aimes ! C'est juste un malentendu et nous pouvons réparer tout ça ! » déclara-t-il.

Harry soupira. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir mis Neville en colère, mais il ne pensait pas que cette culpabilité était due au thé. C'était vrai. Il aimait Drago et Drago l'aimait.

« Tu es un Gryffondor, par Merlin ! » renifla Neville. « Alors agis comme tel ! »

Il était un Gryffondor. Il avait été placé dans cette maison pour une bonne raison. Il était courageux, et maintenant, il devait rassembler son courage et trouver un moyen de prouver à Drago Malefoy qu'il l'aimait.

« J'ai besoin de votre aide, » s'adressa-t-il aux jumeaux.

« Nous ferons tout et n'importe quoi pour toi, Harry, » répondirent-il immédiatement.

« Je veux prouver mon amour à Drago, » dit-il.

« Nous avons un thé qui marchera parfaitement pour ça, » commença Fred.

« Mais c'est… »

« Fais-nous confiance, Harry, » le coupa Georges, « nous ne te laisserons pas tomber. »

Harry releva la tête pour regarder les jumeaux habituellement malicieux, qui avaient toujours les cheveux vert et argent. Leurs visages étaient sérieux pour une fois, et leurs yeux sérieux.

« S'il te plait, laisse-les t'aider. Tu n'as pas besoin de toujours tout faire tout seul, » murmura Neville.

Harry baissa la tête. Est-ce que ses amis avaient l'impression constante qu'il les éloignait ? Il ne voulait pas qu'ils se sentent rejetés. Ils étaient importants, ils comptaient.

« Voilà ce que nous allons faire… »

Les quatre Gryffondors commencèrent à comploter. Harry allait récupérer son homme.

* * *

Guilty signifie "coupable". J'espère que vous avez apprécié ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot ; j'adore pouvoir vous lire ^^

Lena.


	31. Chap 31 Honest Tea

Bonjour à tous ! Merci à vous, nombreux lecteurs et merci en particulier à vous tous qui prenez le temps de me laisser un petit mot. Vous devez maintenant savoir à quel point je vous guette avec angoisse et à quel point je suis heureuse quand je peux vous lire ^^

_**RAR aux anonymes :**_

Merci à **Meiko** (oui, tout le monde était triste, mais ils vont mieux dans ce chapitre ^^ Merci), **Choupi junior** (voilà donc le plan. Il est plutôt simple, en fait ^^), **Vicky** (Je suis d'accord avec ton idée de thé : Harry m'agace quand il est tout fragile… Mais bon, c'est l'auteur qui décide ^^ Et merci pour ta review), à **Lily-Chan** (Bienvenue ! C'est gentil de me laisser un petit mot ^^ Merci pour ta review. Mais évite de me redonner l'idée d'une relation entre le directeur et l'infirmière… C'est la première fois que je vois ça et c'est traumatisant ^^), à **Allia** (Merci et voici enfin le plan tant attendu ^^), et à **LiliBlack 13** (tu as une bonne intuition sur la solution choisie. Contente que tu passes de bons moments et pourvu que ça continue ! Merci.)

_**Disclaimer**_ : Harry Potter appartient à JKR et l'histoire est à Kamerreon. Seule la traduction est mienne.

Bonne lecture !

_**Note **_: Pour ceux qui se posent la question : la tasse a la propriété magique de faire apparaître le thé qu'on invoque en le prononçant. Donc dans le chapitre précédent, Harry a voulu se punir en invoquant Guilt Tea, mais celui que les jumeaux voulaient lui donner est le thé que vous allez découvrir juste en dessous.

**

* * *

Chapitre 31 : Honest-Tea**

**« Honnête-Thé »**

Honnêteté : Qualité, fait d'être honnête, de dire la vérité, d'être sincère ou franc.

* * *

Mardi matin, Harry était toujours une épave, mais il était une épave déterminée. Il étai un Gryffondor, par Merlin, et il allait dissiper le malentendu qui lui avait coûté l'homme qu'il aimait. Drago était à lui. Il avait promis à Harry qu'il pourrait le garder et Harry allait lui rappeler cette promesse.

Ses yeux étaient encore bouffis et rouges, et il avait des cernes qui ressemblaient à des valises tant ils étaient prononcés. Sa lèvre inférieure était bleutée, à force de l'avoir mâchonnée, et sa tête pulsait de toutes les larmes qu'il avait pleurées.

Il aimait Drago. Il l'aimait vraiment.

Il s'extirpa du lit et se rendit à la salle de bain, puis s'assit contre le mur d'une cabine de douche. Il posa sa tête contre le mur et laissa l'eau chaude couler sur lui. Harry regardait droit devant lui, les yeux dans le vide.

Que ferait-il si Drago ne lui pardonnait pas ? Que ferait-il si Drago avait changé d'avis et qu'il ne l'aimait plus ? « Enfer, » grogna-t-il.

« Harry, » appela Neville.

« Oui ? » répondit Harry.

« Je vais le chercher, maintenant, » déclara Neville.

Harry prit une inspiration profonde, la retint, puis expira l'air bruyamment. « OK. Je vais l'attendre. »

Neville sortit et Harry ferma le robinet. Il se remit doucement sur ses pieds et pataugea hors de la pièce. Il enfila un pantalon de pyjama sans se sécher et descendit dans la salle commune. « Que fait-on si ça ne marche pas ? » demanda-t-il avec des larmes plein les yeux, alors qu'il se laissait tomber entre Fred et Georges.

Ils l'entourèrent solennellement de leurs bras. « Ça va marcher, » affirmèrent-ils.

« Mais si… »

« Il te pardonnera, Harry. Il t'aime. Même Rogue peut le voir, » dirent-ils.

Harry remonta seulement ses genoux contre sa poitrine et espéra qu'ils avaient raison.

Neville entra dans le Grand Hall une minute avant sa rencontre programmée avec Malefoy. Drago était visiblement épuisé et il était déjà appuyé contre le mur. Il avait un regard hanté. « Que veux-tu, Longdubat ? »

Neville cilla en entendant le ton sans vie. « Viens avec moi, » ordonna-t-il.

« Pourquoi le devrai-je ? » demanda Drago, sans son reniflement habituel.

« Fais-le simplement, Malefoy, » commanda Neville.

Alors que Drago faisait un pas en avant et suivait l'autre garçon à travers l'école, il n'était pas sûr de la raison qui le poussait à le faire. C'était peut-être le rare ton autoritaire dans la voix de Longdubat. C'était peut-être la manière dont il se comportait – tellement sérieuse. Mais c'était probablement la lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux, la lueur qui craignait un refus plus que tout au monde.

Il n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention à sa destination jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le murmure d'un mot de passe et que le portrait s'ouvre. Il cligna des yeux et tenta de ne pas plisser les yeux alors que ses rétines étaient agressées par un océan de rouge et d'or. « Où sommes… » Sa voix s'éteint en apercevant Harry assis ente les jumeaux.

Il avait l'air d'aller mal, au moins aussi mal qu'il se sentait lui-même.

Neville avança et attrapa le bras d'un Malefoy peu résistant pour le tirer dans la salle commune, puis il le fit asseoir dans le canapé face aux jumeaux. « Que… » Sa capacité à parler l'avait déserté alors qu'il observait l'homme qu'il aimait.

« Tout ce malentendu est de notre faute, » commença Fred.

« Nous avons demandé à Harry de tester nos thés et il a gentiment accepté, » continua Fred.

« Ses sentiments pour toi sont sincères, » ajouta Fred.

« Les thés peuvent influencer certaines actions, mais ils ne peuvent pas influencer les émotions, » développa Georges.

« Nous l'avons transformé en snob, en gamin, en chat, et d'autres choses encore, » dit Fred.

« Mais ses sentiments lui appartiennent en propre, » conclut Georges.

Les yeux de Malefoy s'agrandirent pendant l'explication, mais ils restaient tout de même méfiants.

« Comme preuve, nous allons lui donner aujourd'hui un thé appelé « honnête-thé », qui est principalement un dérivé moins fort du Veritasérum, » dirent-ils à l'unisson.

Fred attrapa la tasse et prononça clairement « Honnête-thé », avant de tendre l'objet à Harry.

Celui-ci accepta la tasse avec un immense chagrin, la leva à ses lèvres et but le contenu. Son regard se fit un peu plus absent.

« Quel est ton nom complet ? » demanda Neville.

« Harry James Potter. »

« Quand es-tu né ? » questionna Neville.

« Le 31 juillet 1980. »

« Ça marche, » dit inutilement Neville. « Vas-y et pose lui toutes les questions que tu veux, Malefoy. Il nous a donné la permission de te dire ça aujourd'hui. »

Drago lécha ses lèvres lentement en essayant de ne pas avoir trop d'espoir, par crainte d'être déçu. « Quand nous sommes-nous rencontrés pour la première fois ? » demanda-t-il.

« Chez Madame Guipure, » répondit Harry.

Fred et Georges haussèrent un sourcil vert. Ils avaient cru qu'Harry avait rencontré Malefoy dans le train, mais d'après le regard de ce dernier, Harry avait répondu correctement.

« Dans quelle maison le Choixpeau voulait-il te placer ? » demanda ensuite Malefoy.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ? » se demandèrent les trois Gryffondors. La réponse fut claire.

« Serpentard, » répondit Harry.

« Comment ? » crièrent Fred, Georges et Neville en le regardant, sous le choc.

Le regard de Malefoy perdait peu à peu sa lueur de crainte.

« Je t'ai suivi dans les cachots il y a un peu plus d'une semaine de cela, et tu as stupefixié le professeur Rogue. Que lui as-tu fait ensuite ? » demanda Drago.

« Je l'ai tiré dans la salle de Potions et je lui ai brossé les dents, » répondit Harry.

Les Gryffondors éclatèrent de rire et un petit sourire apparut sur le visage de Drago.

« Le deuxième jour où tu étais un enfant de cinq ans, que m'as-tu dit juste avant de t'endormir sur mes genoux ? » questionna-t-il, curieux.

« Je t'aime, » murmura Harry.

« Le pensais-tu ? » Drago retint sa respiration en attendant la réponse imminente.

« Oui, » affirma Harry.

Drago regarda les jumeaux et ordonna : « Sortez la potion de son système. »

Ils firent comme demandé et retirèrent le thé qui s'échappa des pores de sa peau, puis ils le bannirent.

Deux regards mouillés se rencontrèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. « Tu m'avais promis que je pourrais te garder, » dit Harry alors que les larmes s'échappaient finalement.

Drago franchit la distance qui les séparait et prit Harry dans ses bras, sans remarquer que les trois autres sorciers étaient partis. « Je suis désolé, » hoqueta-t-il. « Je pensais que c'était les thés et que tu ne m'aimais pas réellement… et je… ça faisait si mal de penser que tout cela pouvait être un mensonge… »

Harry acquiesça contre la poitrine de Drago et celui-ci se pencha pour embrasser doucement et tendrement le garçon effrayé.

Deux paires d'yeux bleus regardaient discrètement depuis les escaliers.

Ils avaient tout réparé, juste comme ils l'avaient promis.

* * *

Honesty signifie honnêteté ou intégrité. En gros, la qualité de celui en qui on peut avoir confiance.

J'espère que cette réconciliation vous a plu : n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot d'encouragement ! Et probablement à jeudi pour la suite. Lena.


	32. Chap 32 Cat Tea

Merci à tous de me suivre.

A l'instant où j'écris, nous en sommes à 1000 reviews ! (Merci au millième, Vibrasax ^^ Tu gagnes mon immenses estime ! Et c'est très précieux, crois-moi ^^) J'en suis vraiment très heureuse. Merci à tous car ce sont autant d'encouragements pour moi. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore reçu ma réponse pour le thé précédent ; je suis en train de vous les envoyer, ne vous en faites pas.

_**RAR aux anonymes :**_

Merci à **LiliBlack13** (Clairement, Harry est plus émotif que Drago dans cette histoire. L'auteur le place vraiment comme la « fille » du couple, même si nous sommes modernes et que nous pensons qu'ils peuvent tous les deux occuper les deux places… Contente que ça t'aie plu en tout cas), à **Vicky** (Certes, Harry était fort pleurnichard ces derniers temps… Mais c'est fini ! Contente de t'avoir fait rire ^^), à **Choupi junior** (parfois, les plans les plus simples sont les meilleurs ^^ Et les plus efficaces. Biz), à **Meiko** (Contente que ça t'aie plu !), et à **Allia** (moi aussi, j'en aurai profité pour en apprendre plus. C'est mal ^^)

_**Disclaimer**_ : Harry Potter appartient à JKR (tout le monde le sait) et l'histoire est à Kamerreon. Seule la traduction m'appartient ^^

_**Attention !**_ Ce chapitre justifie particulièrement le rating M. Soyez prévenus.

Bonne lecture.

**

* * *

Chapitre 32 : Cat-Tea**

**« Félini-Thé »**

Félinité : félin, comme un chat.

* * *

Harry se leva avec un sourire soulagé ce vendredi matin. Tout était beau, merveilleux, génial. En fait, la vie semblait parfaite. Il s'était remis avec Drago et tout était à nouveau dans l'ordre. Il n'était plus seul et il était aimé.

Il s'étira langoureusement sur son lit, s'assurant que chaque muscle était sollicité. Un gémissement sonore de joie lui échappa, et le garçon heureux sauta hors de son lit pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Il devait se forcer pour ne pas chanter sous la douche. C'était tellement dur de résister quand il était de si bonne humeur !

Harry chantonna doucement en frottant ses cheveux de ses doigts, étalant le shampooing. L'air qu'il chantonnait gaiement ressemblait à la chanson qu'il avait chantée sur son balai, plusieurs jours auparavant. Il ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais même s'il s'en était aperçu, cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé.

Il sortit de la douche et remit son pantalon de pyjama, sans vraiment s'apercevoir qu'il collait à sa peau humide. Il sautilla hors de la pièce puis se précipita dans les escaliers, renversant presque Fred et Georges en leur sautant dessus pour les saluer.

« Il m'a pardonné ! » déclara Harry.

« Nous le savons, » répondirent-ils en frottant ses cheveux humides.

Fred sourit et lança un sort de séchage sur les boucles brunes avant de les ébouriffer, pour s'amuser.

« Il m'aime ! » déclara ensuite Harry en souriant largement.

« Nous sommes heureux pour toi, » lui assurèrent-ils.

Harry fit un geste vers la tasse. « Donnez-la moi, comme ça je pourrais la boire et aller voir mon petit-ami, » ordonna-t-il.

« Comme sa majesté l'exige, » dit Georges avec une révérence théâtrale.

Harry eut un sourire facétieux et accepta la tasse, puis but rapidement son contenu. « Lait ! » s'exclama immédiatement Harry.

« Ça a le goût du lait ? » demanda Fred.

« Non ! Je veux du lait ! » expliqua Harry. Sa tête et le bas de son dos le démangèrent violemment – il y eut un moment de douleur – puis plus rien. Il leva une main pour frotter les endroits douloureux et cligna des yeux, choqué, en sentant une protubérance de fourrure douce. « Est-ce que j'ai des oreilles de chat ? » demanda-t-il. Son autre main glissa jusqu'au haut de son postérieur et tira son appendice noir pour le voir. « Une queue ? »

« Malefoy va aimer ça, » charia Georges.

Harry rougit violemment avant de décider que c'était surement vrai. Un sourire s'étala sur son visage et il fit un demi-tour sur lui-même pour se précipiter à travers le portrait.

« Oh ! Merlin, » lança Fred inquiet, « Malefoy déteste qu'il se promène à moitié nu. Il va nous tuer ! » Ils coururent après le Chat-qui-a-Survécu, inquiets pour leur vie s'ils ne l'attrapaient pas avant que Malefoy le voie.

Harry traversa rapidement les couloirs, ne voulant rien de plus que voir Drago. Il avait été loin de son amour toute la nuit et il voulait un câlin. Il méritait un baiser, peut-être deux. Il arriva au bas des escaliers en ignorant les regards concupiscents qui suivaient chacun de ses gestes.

Il avança et passa la tête par la porte de la Grande Salle, ses yeux focalisés sur la table des Serpentards. Un large sourire s'étala sur son visage quand il vit une chevelure blond pâle.

« Drago ! » lança-t-il, franchissant les portes et traversant hâtivement la salle.

Harry se laissa tomber sur ses genoux, blottissant sa tête contre la poitrine de Drago. Celui-ci ressera ses bras autour d'Harry, en essayant de cacher le plus de peau dénudée possible. « Est-ce que Fred et Georges t'ont laissé sortir de la salle commune comme ça ? » demanda-t-il, une menace voilée dans la voix.

« Mmm, » ronronna Harry.

Sa joue eut un léger tic nerveux. Oh, il n'allait pas retirer le sort qui colorait leurs cheveux pour le moment…

« Harry, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos de parader à moitié nu ? » demanda Drago.

Harry le fixa avec des yeux humides. « Mais je voulais te voir ! Si j'avais enfilé un maillot, j'aurais perdu du temps, » bouda-t-il.

Drago concéda la défaite quand les yeux verts s'agrandirent démesurément. Un sourire apparut soudain sur son visage quand il se souvint de la dernière fois où Harry était venu le voir sans haut. « Que veux-tu, Harry ? »

« Du lait, » gazouilla celui-ci.

Drago fronça légèrement les sourcils, désappointé.

Pansy remplit un verre et le tendit à Harry pour qu'il le prenne.

Harry regarda méchament le verre. Il se pencha en avant et posa ses lèvres juste à côté de l'oreille de Drago. « Pas ce lait-là. Je veux ton lait, Drago, » ronronna-t-il.

Les joues de Drago rougirent soudain et il se mit rapidement debout, dans le but de combler les désirs de son cher et tendre. Les gens observèrent un Drago Malefoy en train de tirer un Harry Potter aux attributs félins hors de la Grande Salle, avec curiosité et envie.

Drago emmena Harry jusqu'à la salle désaffectée de la dernière fois. « Que puis-je faire pour… » Il fut interrompu par la langue d'Harry, insidieusement entrée dans sa bouche. Leurs langues se battirent, se goûtèrent, se caressèrent et se savourèrent.

Harry tira sur les robes de Drago, défaisant les vêtements, puis les laissa tomber sur le sol. Il éloigna ensuite ses lèvres de Drago et se laissa tomber à genoux, puis déboutonna et baissa le pantalon de son petit ami ainsi que son boxer. Il observa l'érection naissante et lécha ses lèvres, provoquant un gémissement de Drago.

Harry se pencha en avant, souffla sur le bout et observa avec fascination le temblement de l'érection. Il sortit un bout de langue rose pâle et lécha la fente humide. « Mmm, » grogna-t-il de plaisir. Sa langue sortit entièrement, s'enroula autour de la tête pour la sucer doucement.

Drago haleta de plaisir en sentant la langue humide l'explorer.

Harry semblait apprécier le goût et s'installa pour travailler avec enthousiasme. Il ouvrit la bouche pour prendre le sexe de Drago, le suçant et le léchant sur toute la longueur. Il tenait la base de l'érection dans une paume et caressait avec soin les testicules de Drago de l'autre.

La peau de Drago était d'un rose soutenu. Sa respiration était entrecoupée de halètements et de gémissements. « Harry, » grogna-t-il quand le garçon félin l'avala profondément dans sa gorge. « Oh ! Merlin ! »

Harry sourit légèrement en entendant son petit-ami, et refit le geste, essayant de faire entrer la longueur considérable de Drago dans sa bouche. Il avala l'érection, en prenant soin de ne pas avoir de haut-le-cœur. Ses deux mains agrippaient et maintenaient les hanches de Drago, pour ne pas qu'il s'enfonce trop rapidement.

Il continua à lécher et sucer, faisant courir sa langue innocemment le long de la délicieuse friandise. Les mains de Drago étaient enfouies dans ses cheveux, tirant fort, et il toucha accidentellement ses oreilles, juste de la bonne manière. Harry ronronna autour du sexe de Drago et les vibrations l'envoyèrent au somment. Drago éjacula dans la bouche, en longs jets qui envahirent la gorge.

Harry miaula de plaisir en avalant, vibrant de sa propre délivrance, et les deux sorciers tombèrent au sol en une masse tremblante.

Drago attira Harry dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec sensiblerie, se goûtant lui-même. Il déposa un baiser dans les boucles brunes quand Harry se blottit contre lui. Il avait la tête posée juste sous son menton.

Le jeune homme resserra ses bras autour d'Harry, possessivement, une nouvelle fois.

Harry était à lui, il l'avait marqué.

Alors que Fred et Georges couraient une nouvelle fois vers les toilettes, ils ne purent s'empêcher de se sentir heureux d'avoir échappé à la colère de Malfoy. Pour cette fois.

* * *

Voilà le petit thé de la soirée. Un peu moins d'humour, mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu ^^ N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

Lena.


	33. Chap 33 Taste Tea

Bonsoir ou bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite promise. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise.

_**RAR aux anonymes.**_

Merci à **Meiko** (ravie que ça te plaise. Une autre traduction ? Euh… Pas tout de suite ^^ J'ai déjà ma propre histoire sur le feu, comme tu l'as sans doute déjà vu.), à **Vicky** (suis d'accord avec toi ^^ stop aux pleurs !), à **Miruru** (*tend un mouchoir*), à **Allia** (hum. Crois-moi, j'aimerais bien l'avoir la recette ^^), et à **Lalima** (je ne juge pas : j'apprécie souvent les lemons, moi aussi ^^).

_**Disclaimer**_ Cette histoire est à Kamerreon (on sait déjà qu'Harry Potter appartient à JKR) et la traduction est mienne. Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

Chapitre 33 : Taste-Tea**

**« Goût-Thé »**

Goûteux : qui a bon goût, savoureux.*

* * *

Harry se leva d'un bond et se précipita dans la salle commune pour voir les jumeaux. Un nouveau jour, un nouveau thé, les matinées étaient devenue une routine. Il s'avança vers Fred et Georges avec un sourire endormi sur le visage. « Bonjour ! » marmonna-t-il.

« Bonjour Harry, » répondirent-il.

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté de Fred et s'étira légèrement.

« Je voulais vous remercier, les gars, pour avoir inventé ces thés, » dit Harry. « Ils m'ont permis de trouver l'homme de mes rêves. »

« Harry, ce n'est pas grand-chose… »

« C'est beaucoup, » dit-il. « Je n'aurai jamais cru pouvoir être aussi heureux que maintenant. Merci. »

Fred et Georges rougirent légèrement en entendant l'honnêteté franche dans la voix d'Harry. « On t'en prie, » murmurèrent-ils.

« Que puis-je tester pour vous, aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il.

« Goût-thé, » dit Georges en tendant le gobelet.

Harry prit la tasse et but le liquide, avalant chaque goutte. « Mmm, très bon, » dit-il.

« Ça a quel goût ? » demanda Fred, le stylo prêt à écrire.

« Bierraubeurre, » répondit Harry.

« Comme c'est étrange, » dit le jumeau alors que sa main bougeait et que ses notes s'inscrivaient sur la page.

« Harry, que fais-tu en pyjama ? » demanda Hermione depuis les escaliers. « Va t'habiller pour qu'on puisse aller prendre le petit déjeuner ensemble, » ordonna-t-elle.

« Oui, Mione, » répondit instantanément Harry en se remettant debout.

Harry se dépêcha de monter dans son dortoir, enfila le premier ensemble de vêtements propres qu'il trouva à sa portée. Il n'avait pas passé tellement de temps avec Ron et Hermione ces derniers temps, parce qu'il avait Neville et Drago. Il se sentait légèrement coupable. Il ne voulait pas que ses meilleurs amis croient qu'il les avait remplacés.

Harry attendit que Ron sorte de la salle de bain puis sourit à son meilleur pote. « Tu es prêt ? »

« Mmm… » marmonna Ron.

Harry ricana légèrement et conduit le sorcier à moitié endormi jusqu'à la salle commune, en prenant soin qu'il ne rentre pas dans les autres sorciers. « Nous sommes prêts, Mione, » lança finalement Harry.

Elle sourit tendrement aux deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour elle et ouvrit le chemin, ouvrant le portrait pour tout le petit groupe. Harry continua à guider Ron à travers les couloirs.

« Comment allez-vous, Ron et toi ? » demanda Harry.

Le visage d'Hermione devint d'un rouge soutenu. « Bien. Il s'occupe bien de moi, » dit-elle.

« S'il ne le faisait pas, je lui botterais les fesses à coup de sortilèges, jusqu'à l'infirmerie ! » s'exclama Harry.

« Quoi ? » marmotta Ron.

« Rien, Ron, » répondit Harry avec un léger gloussement.

« Mmm, 'ccord » grommela-t-il.

« Et Malefoy et toi ? » demanda Hermione en retour.

Un sourire idiot jaillit sur les traits du sorcier. « C'est génial ! » répondit-il.

« Je suis heureux pour vous, » lui assura-t-il.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans le Grand Hall et le traversèrent, pour arriver en groupe dans la Grande Salle. Ils prirent leurs places habituelles à la table Gryffondor et commencèrent à empiler de la nourriture dans leur assiette.

Harry mordit dans un œuf et une expression extatique envahit son visage. « Mmm. » Il plongea dans sa montagne d'œufs avec ferveur, dévorant chaque bouchée avec appétit.

Il ne remarqua pas une paire d'yeux rétrécis qui l'observaient, de l'autre côté de la salle.

Ensuite, Harry porta un morceau de bacon à sa bouche et le mordilla lentement, totalement inconscient de l'effet qu'il avait sur plusieurs personnes. « Délicieux, » dit-il en se léchant les doigts, avant de reprendre un morceau.

Les yeux se rétrécirent encore plus.

Harry fit une brochette de saucisses avec sa fourchette et la trempa dans la mare de confiture, sur son assiette, avant de la porter à ses lèvres. Sa langue sortit et lécha le sirop avant de mordre dans les saucisses. Il mâcha lentement avec une expression enchantée sur le visage.

Drago Malefoy sauta sur ses pieds, dans un accès de jalousie. Rien d'autre que lui n'était autorisé à provoquer cette expression sur le visage d'Harry. Il traversa la salle.

Harry commença à couper des petits morceaux de muffins aux myrtilles pour les mettre dans sa bouche, en gémissant de plaisir quand ils fondaient littéralement sur sa langue.

« Drago ! »

Drago apparut derrière lui au moment où il gémissait son prénom, et le blond sourit de manière inquiétante. Il attrapa Harry par les épaules et le mit sur ses pieds.

« Drago ! » le salua joyeusement Harry.

Avant que Drago n'ait eu le temps de gronder son petit-ami pour avoir eu un comportement aussi décadent avec le petit-déjeuner, Harry s'était penché en avant pour presser ses lèvres contre celles de Drago. Sa langue sortit et lécha les lèvres pâles, attendant qu'elles s'ouvrent. Quand ce fut le cas, sa langue de précipita en avant pour s'emmêler et se battre avec sa partenaire.

Harry se recula, la respiration lourde, les joues bien rouges.

« J'avais raison ! » déclara-t-il. « Rien n'est meilleur que l'original. » Il se plongea de nouveau vers Drago avant que quiconque ait pu lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

Georges regardait par-dessus l'épaule de son frère jumeau pendant que ce dernier prenait des notes.

_Goût-thé : fait que tout ce qui est consommé prend la saveur de ce que le buveur veut le plus goûter. Cependant, il reste un substitut assez pauvre à l'original. Conclusion : succès modéré._

* * *

*Comme vous avez pu le voir, j'ai triché entre l'intitulé du thé et la définition. « Tasty » signifie savoureux, délicieux et autres joyeusetés du goût.

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Merci pour votre soutien jusqu'à présent. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot d'encouragement ^^ Lena.


	34. Chap 34 Wit Tea

Bonsoir à tous. Ce chapitre a mis du temps à venir, mais le prochain arrive mercredi.

_**RAR aux anonymes :**_

Merci à LiliBlack13 (contente que ce petit accès de jalousie t'aie plu ^^), à Meiko (c'est vrai qu'ils ont une belle imagination), à Lily-Chan (Tu n'oses pas, mais je parie que tu as imaginé quand même ^^), et à MiyaxX (Bienvenue ! Merci d'en avoir laissé quand même une. Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise ! A bientôt, j'espère ^^)

_**Disclaimer**_ : Harry Potter appartient à JKR, l'histoire est à Kamerreon et la traduction est de moi (avec un peu d'aide pour ce chapitre-ci)

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

Chapitre 34 : Wit-Tea**

**« Spirituali-Thé »**

Spiritualité : Avoir de l'humour dans l'écrit ou les discours, intelligence amusante de celui qui perçoit et comprend.

* * *

Samedi matin était une journée de paresse pour Harry Potter. Il sentait que ça allait être le matin le plus paresseux de toute sa vie, presque écœurant de paresse, même. Il était réveillé depuis des heures, mais il n'avait pas bougé de la chaleur confortable de son lit.

« Harry ? » lança Neville.

« Mmm ? »

« Vas-tu enfin te lever, aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il.

« Peut-être, » concéda-t-il. « Mais ça va être un peu difficile. Je suis si bien là, c'est confortable. »

Neville gloussa doucement en entendant la réponse satisfaite. « Je vois. Les jumeaux peuvent-ils monter pour te donner le thé du jour ? »

Harry réfléchit quelques instants avant d'acquiescer. « Je suppose, » autorisa-t-il.

Neville disparut pour leur passer l'information et revint peu après avec les deux septièmes années.

« Bonjour Harry ! » saluèrent-ils.

« Ça l'est, » répondit-il.

Fred et Georges clignèrent des yeux, surpris, avant de sourire. « Notre petit Harry est épuisé ? Son petit-ami a-t-il été trop dur à supporter ? » charrièrent-ils.

Harry leur lança un regard nettement colérique. « Non, je ne suis pas fatigué. Je n'ai pas envie de me lever, c'est tout. Je ne peux jamais dormir tranquillement, » se plaignit-il.

Ils roulèrent des yeux avant d'avancer et de lui tendre la tasse.

« A votre santé ! » s'exclama Harry avant d'avaler le thé.

« Alors ? » demanda Fred, impatient.

« L'Héliopathe est descendu du ciel et cherche à nourrir l'âme épuisée, » déclara Harry.

Fred cligna des yeux rapidement, trop surpris pour écrire les mots. « Quoi ? »

« Un Joncheruine doit avoir assailli le Nargole dans son sommeil, en l'empoisonnant avec une poudre de paresse et d'apathie ! » déclara Harry.

« Hein ? » demanda Georges, incrédule.

« Ensuite, un Boullu Goulu s'est faufilé au royaume des rêves et a hypnotisé le pauvre Nargole, » se lamenta Harry.

« Harry est le Nargole ! » s'exclama Neville triomphalement, heureux d'avoir finalement compris cela.

« Comment le sais-tu ? » questionna Fred.

Neville haussa des épaules. « Luna l'appelle toujours le Nargole. »

« Je vois. » Le stylo commença à gratter franchement le parchemin pour noter l'information.

« Que s'est-il passé ensuite, Harry ? » demanda Georges.

« Un Tranchesac Ongubulaire est apparu de nulle part et a sauvé le Nargole du Boullu goulu, » continua-t-il.

« D'accord. Et ensuite ? » encouragea Fred.

« Cependant, le Nargole fut kidnappé et emmené au loin par des Enormus à Babille. Le Nargole était incapable de s'échapper, » se lamenta-t-il.

« Pauvre Nargole, » compatit Neville.

« Un Sombral apparut soudain et le Nargole sauta sur son dos. Mais le Nargole était épuisé et il perdit conscience, tombant du dos du Sombral, » les informa Harry.

« Noon ! Et il va bien ? » se demanda Fred tout haut.

« Le Nargole a alors atterri dans un vaste lac et a coulé sous la surface. Vraiment, le Nargole aurait sombré s'il n'avait pas été sauvé par des Larves d'Aquavirus! » déclara Harry.

Neville soupira de soulagement.

« Juste à l'instant, le Nargole est entouré par deux Glitterpuffs qui l'empoisonnent chaque jour pour leur seul amusement. Inconnu d'eux tous, le Ronflack cornu les espionne depuis les ombres ! » conclut-il de façon mystique.

Fred, Georges et Neville le fixaient avidement.

« Fascinant, » murmura Fred en terminant de prendre ses notes.

« Oui, » acquiesça Georges. « Ça le fait agir comme Luna Lovegood. »

« Le conte était original également, impressionnant, » affirma Fred.

« J'approuve complètement, » répondit Georges.

Harry ne tint plus. Il éclata de rire, incapable de s'arrêter, ricanant, gloussant devant les visages choqués de ses amis.

« Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle, Harry ? » demandèrent-ils, curieux.

Il rit encore plus fort en entendant la question.

« Rien, » s'étrangla-t-il.

« Gred, est-ce que tu ne crois pas que le petit Harry se moque de nous ? »

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que c'est le cas, Forge ? »

« Je ne peux pas croire que vous avez tout gobé, » répliqua Harry à travers ses gloussements. « Ce thé est drôlement amusant, vous avez été complètement dupés. »

Les jumeaux lui jetèrent un regard vexé mais se retinrent de répondre. Si le buveur devait hériter de l'humour de quelqu'un, ils devaient s'estimer heureux qu'il n'ait pas pris celui de Rogue.

* * *

Pardon pour cette attente et à mercredi pour la suite. Biz. (Et n'oubliez pas la petite review dans le pot ci-dessous où c'est marqué "review this story" A votre bon coeur, messieurs, dames ^^ C'est mon seul paiement. :D) Lena.

_**NOTE **_: Petite explication de l'auteur :

L'héliopathe est Luna.

Le Joncheruine est Ron

Le Nargole est Harry

Le Boulu Goulu est Nagini

Le Tranchesac Ongubulaire est Neville

Les Enormus à Babille sont les Mangemorts

Le Sombral est Hermione

Les larves d'Aquavarius sont (est) Draco

Les Glitterpuffs sont Fred et Georges

Le Ronflack cornu est Voldemort


	35. Chap 35 Boo Tea

Bonsoir à tous ! Bienvenue à tous les nouveaux lecteurs !

Merci pour tous vos commentaires, je suis en train de vous répondre ^^

_**RAR aux anonymes :**_

Merci à _Vicky_ (merci pour tes compliments. Effectivement, j'ai galéré pour la traduction. Certes, il y a un peu moins de chapitre entièrement drôle, mais celui-ci n'est pas mal je trouve ^^) à _Meiko_ (j'aurais aimé voir ça aussi), à _MyaDray_ (Bienvenue. heureuse d'avoir pu te faire rire à ce point ^^ merci), à _Tintinabule_ (fable complexe surtout. J'en attends la traduc par Kamerreon ^^), à _Kuja_ (Bienvenue : la suite arrive petit à petit) et à _Allia_ (Arf, c'est sûr que pour nous, pauvres mortels, Harry a le don de nous perdre ^^)

_**NOTE !**_

« Tea Collection » vient de gagner le prix de la « meilleure comédie » et de la meilleure histoire NC-17 » aux **Harry Potter FanFiction Awards** ! Et Kamerreon s'est gentiment proposé pour répondre à toutes vos questions : transmettez-les-moi et je les lui enverrai traduites. Puis je reviendrai vers vous ensuite ^^

Voici la suite. Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

Chapitre 34 : Boo-Tea**

**« Post-Thé-rieur »**

Postérieur : synonyme de fesses, fondement, popotin.

* * *

C'était le trente-cinquième jour de test et Harry n'arrivait pas à le croire. Il avait l'impression d'avoir toujours fait ça, et en même temps, il avait l'impression que son premier thé était hier. Tout le processus se confondait et sa perception du temps même était brouillée.

Harry roula dans le lit, tapota ses oreillers avant de croiser les bras et de poser sa tête dessus. Un sourire ahuri grandit sur son visage. Il y avait eu des moments humiliants, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas parce qu'il avait eu Drago.

Il était presque triste en pensant qu'il ne restait plus que cinq jours après celui-ci, mais il savait qu'il s'en remettrait. Qui sait, les jumeaux auraient peut-être quelque chose de nouveau à lui faire tester dans l'avenir.

Harry tendit le bras et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet, puis sortit la photo de Drago et lui-même. Il suivit les traits de son petit ami du doigt, avec amour, et sourit comme un fou. Son petit ami était un imbécile arrogant et possessif, mais il l'imbécile arrogant et possessif d'Harry.

Harry déposa un baiser sur la photo avant de la remettre à sa place et de se lever. Il descendit dans la salle commune pour voir les jumeaux, toujours en pyjama.

« Salut les gars, » marmonna-t-il.

« Bonjour ! » claironnèrent-ils.

« Nous avons une affaire à te proposer ! » dit Fred.

« Aujourd'hui, nous te présentons Post-Thé-rieur, » continua Georges.

« Ce thé te garantit un fessier irrésistible ! » conclut Fred.

Harry gloussa bruyamment. « Donnez-le-moi, » ordonna-t-il.

Georges se plia consciencieusement à l'exigence et donna la tasse à Harry, l'observant boire courageusement le contenu. Avant qu'Harry ait pu redéposer la tasse ou la rendre à Georges, elle tomba au sol. Ses doigts, maintenant transparents, ne la tenaient plus.

« Par Merlin ! » cria Harry, tellement fort qu'il réveilla toute la Tour Gryffondor.

« On a merdé, » grogna Fred en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

« Quand Malefoy va s'apercevoir qu'on a transformé son petit ami en fantôme, il va nous tuer, » confirma Georges.

« Pas seulement un fantôme, mais un fantôme à moitié nu, » se lamenta Fred.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'une vague de Gryffondor jaillit des escaliers. Ils se figèrent quand leurs yeux se posèrent sur Harry.

Neville grogna et se frotta les yeux.

Hermione regardait Harry, incrédule, avant de tourner des yeux brûlants de colère vers les jumeaux. « Vous avez tué Harry ! »

« Non ! » s'exclamèrent les jumeaux pour se défendre. « Il est juste temporairement… en incapacité physique. »

« Mince alors ! Harry est un fantôme ! » hurla Seamus avant de s'évanouir. Plusieurs étudiants parmi les plus jeunes ou les plus fragiles émotionnellement tombèrent également dans les pommes.

Un sourire décidément malicieux fit son apparition sur le visage fantomatique d'Harry, avant de se tourner pour foncer droit sur le portrait et le traverser. Fred et Georges tremblèrent, terrorisés, avant de sauter sur leurs pieds et de se précipiter dans les escaliers qui conduisaient à leur chambre.

« Où croyez-vous aller comme ça ? » crissa Hermione.

« Nous cacher de Malefoy ! » braillèrent les jumeaux en retour.

« Intelligent de leur part, si tu veux mon avis, » dit Neville.

Harry flotta à travers les couloirs et se gela sur place quand il passa à travers Peeves. « Potter, tu es un fantôme ! » cria Peeves, choqué.

« Peeves ! Content de te voir. Pour aujourd'hui, je le suis, oui, » répondit Harry.

« Qui t'a tué ? » demanda Peeves avec curiosité. Aucun des deux fantômes ne virent un Serpentard de première année se précipiter pour aller informer Drago que Harry Potter avait été tué et qu'il était maintenant un fantôme.

« Techniquement, je ne suis pas mort, » répondit-il. « Je serai à nouveau humain demain. »

« Etre un humain, c'est pas drôle, » grommela Peeves.

« Pourquoi ne pas passer la journée ensemble ? » demanda Harry gaiement.

Le sourire de Peeves grandit. « Qu'allons-nous faire ? »

« Je pensais qu'on pourrait lâcher quelques Bombabouses dans les quartiers personnels de Rogue, » suggéra Harry sournoisement.

Un feu bref s'alluma dans les yeux pâles de Peeves, avant de disparaître. « J'ai essayé, c'est impossible d'entrer, » grommela-t-il à nouveau.

« Ah ! Mais je parle le Fourchelangue, » dit Harry d'une voix traînante, « et toutes les portes des cachots peuvent être ouvertes avec du Fourchelangue. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Peeves avec un sourire heureux et machiavélique en même temps.

« Oui, vraiment, » lui assura Harry.

« Faisons cela, alors. J'ai volé quelques Bombabouses d'une paire de petits premières années, hier, et j'ai des munitions, » se vanta Peeves en montrant le chemin à travers les couloirs, jusqu'à une armure en particulier. Il glissa une main à travers l'armure et attrapa une pleine fournée de munitions. Puis il leva la main doucement jusqu'à atteindre le casque. La plaque de l'armure s'ouvrit obligeamment et Peeves sortit les Bombabouses de l'armure, puis en tendit plusieurs à Harry.

Les deux fantômes gloussèrent avec suffisance en descendant les étages du château, tout en veillant à rester près du plafond dans l'espoir de ne pas se faire repérer.

Quand ils arrivèrent finalement dans les cachots, ils flottèrent jusqu'à la limite du domaine personnel de Rogue. Même les Serpentards avaient tendance à rester loin de cet espace. Harry plana devant le mur et siffla « ouvre-toi ». Le mur fondit, leur permettant d'entrer avec les Bombabouses dans le trou créé.

Harry n'avait aucun doute que Rogue avait été alerté à peine les protections tombées, donc ils se dépêchèrent de faire leur blague. Ils lancèrent violemment les Bombabouses qui emplissaient leurs mains d'un seul coup. Les munitions de farces et attrapes volèrent partout et allèrent s'écraser sur les livres, le sol, et sur divers meubles.

La pièce sentait le vicieux fromage bien fait.

Ils s'en retournèrent, flottant, par le trou toujours ouvert et virevoltèrent jusqu'à l'angle du couloir juste au moment où Rogue apparaissait d'un couloir adjacent. Il aperçut un bout de Peeves alors que les fantômes fuyaient et son cri fut entendu jusqu'en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie.

« PEEVES ! »

Harry et son ami ricanèrent bruyamment en s'envolant plusieurs étages plus haut, loin du sorcier en colère, à la recherche d'un endroit où se cacher. Harry finit par plonger dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde quand il entendit quelqu'un arriver. Il ne savait pas qui c'était, mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que ce soit Snape.

Il soupira de soulagement et cligna des yeux avant de se retourner. Un couinement surpris lui échappa quand il se retrouva à quelques millimètres de Mimi Geignarde. Il fut tellement choqué qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui.

Elle gloussa joyeusement en avançant une main vers lui. « Salut Harry, es-tu venu vivre dans mes toilettes ? Maintenant que tu es mort, nous pourrions être ensemble pour toujours ! »

« Harry m'appartient, larve incompétente, et il n'est certainement pas mort, » renifla Drago, possessif.

Mimi éclata en sanglots et plongea dans ses cuvettes préférées, alors qu'Harry se retournait et souriait à son petit ami. « Drago ! » lança-t-il joyeusement.

Drago tourna des yeux gris et brillants vers Harry. « Tu vas me suivre jusqu'aux dortoirs de Serpentard et rester avec moi toute la journée. Je ne laisserai personne d'autre de voir comme ça. »

Harry acquiesça avec complaisance et flotta aux côtés de son amour. Il pensa que c'était mieux de garder secret le fait que la majorité de la maison de Gryffondor l'avait déjà vu comme ça.

Après tout, il ne voulait pas que Drago soit envoyé à Azkaban pour avoir tué les débauchés qui avaient des vues sur lui.

* * *

A vendredi pour la suite ! Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour éclairer ma journée ^^ Lena.


	36. Chap 36 Test Tea

Bonjour à tous ! Je ne passe qu'en coup de vent, mais je remercie tous les lecteurs pour leurs adorables reviews ! Merci mille fois ^^

RAR aux anonymes : Merci à LiliBlack 13, Vicky et Allia ! J'aime vos commentaires ^^

Disclaimer : HP appartient à JKR, l'histoire à Kamerreon et la traduction à moi ^^ Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

Chapitre 36 : Test-Tea**

**Test-thé***

Tester : particulièrement impatient d'essayer.

* * *

Mardi matin fut une matinée très agréable, mais également embarrassante pour Harry Potter. Il s'était réveillé une fois encore enroulé dans le lit de Drago. Il ne portait que le pantalon de pyjama qu'il avait déjà la veille. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait fait les deux fois précédentes où il s'était réveillé dans la même situation, il décida cette fois de se mucher plus près de son petit ami.

Drago gronda joyeusement dans son sommeil et enroula deux bras possessifs autour d'Harry, l'attirant plus près de sa poitrine. Il enfouit sa joue dans les cheveux bruns et respira profondément. « Mmm, Harry… »

Harry gloussa doucement et se mit à déposer des baisers légers partout sur le torse de Drago, mordillant agréablement la peau de sa clavicule.

« Harry, » marmonna Drago sans son sommeil en se blotissant plus près.

Harry sourit et posa ses lèvres sur la peau pâle, mordillant et suçant durement, pour laisser sa marque. Il aimait voir la preuve physique que Drago lui appartenait sur sa peau.

Une main d'un rose très pâle se leva et s'enfouit dans les cheveux d'Harry, attirant son attention. Il plongea dans des yeux gris et brumeux, et sourit avant de s'avancer pour réclamer des lèvres de son petit ami. Ils s'embrassèrent violemment, se goûtant, dévorant la bouche de l'autre.

« Vous devez vous lever tous les deux ! » cria Blaise à travers les rideaux fermés du lit. « Le petit-déjeuner va bientôt se terminer et si vous n'êtes pas prêts, vous allez manquer le cours de Potions. »

Ils s'éloignèrent avec difficulté l'un de l'autre et se glissèrent hors des draps. Harry baissa les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il n'avait rien à porter.

« Tu vas prendre des vêtements à moi, » ordonna Drago. « Je n'autoriserais personne à voir plus que ce qu'ils ont déjà vu, » grogna-t-il.

« Oui, Drago, » répondit-il effrontément.

Il accepta les vêtements tendus et les enfila, puis attendit patiemment pendant que Drago lui lançait quelques sorts de nettoyage. Aucun des deux n'allait avoir le temps de prendre une douche ce matin.

Quand ils furent prêts tous les deux, ils sortirent du dortoir des Serpentards et descendirent dans la salle commune. Le mur glissa sur le côté et Harry ne fut pas surpris le moins du monde de voir Fred et Georges appuyés contre le mur opposé.

En un éclair, Drago fut devant eux, la baguette pressée contre le cou de Fred. « La prochaine fois qu'il est à moitié nu en public, je vous castrerai tous les deux, » siffla-t-il.

Fred et Georges levèrent les mains en signe de bonne volonté. « Ça n'arrivera plus, » couinèrent-ils.

« Il vaudrait mieux ! » renifla-t-il.

Georges tendit à Harry une robe aux couleurs de Gryffondor à Harry, qui l'enfila par-dessus les vêtements que Drago lui avait donnés. Aussitôt habillé, Georges lui tendit sa baguette et Harry la rangea dans l'une de ses poches, avant de prendre le sac qui contenait ses livres et ses affaires.

« Nous savons que tu as un examen aujourd'hui, » dit Fred en lui tendant la tasse habituelle. « Alors on s'est dit qu'on pouvait te donner _test-thé_, aujourd'hui, en espérant que ça répare notre erreur d'hier. »

Harry baissa les yeux sur le liquide jaune et le renifla. Cela ne ressemblait à rien. Uh. Il leva la tasse à ses lèvres et sirota prudemment avant de tout boire. « Chips de pommes de terre », déclara-t-il en se léchant les lèvres.

Plusieurs étudiants déboulèrent du Hall pour se précipiter vers la classe de Potions. « Vien, Harry ! » lança Hermione. « On va être en retard en Potions ! »

Harry rendit la tasse et se tourna vers ses amis et son petit ami pour se dépêcher d'aller en cours.

Ils s'installèrent à leurs bureaux une seconde avant que Rogue entre dans la salle, avec une grimace sur le visage. Il devait être encore en colère à propos des Bombabouses qui avaient été jetées dans sa chambre la veille. Il ne devait toujours pas avoir compris comment Peeves avait traversé les murs.

« La potion d'aujourd'hui est au tableau, » claqua-t-il. « Commencez. »

Harry jeta un regard énervé à Rogue avant de se rendre à l'armoire à fournitures. Il semblait qu'ils doivent travailler individuellement aujourd'hui, au lieu de travailler par paires. Le batard graisseux espérant sans doute que plus d'étudiants se tromperaient et qu'il aurait plus de gens sur qui crier.

Harry rassembla les ingrédients dont il avait besoin et retourna à sa place, plaçant le chaudron approprié sur le petit feu. Il attendit que l'eau bout avant de laisser tomber dedans une fine chrysope. Il mélangea onze fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre.

Il soupira doucement avant de moudre des racines de pissenlit pour en faire une sorte de pâte. Quand les racines eurent la forme voulue, il se dirigea vers le chaudron et versa le tout dans la potion. Elle devint vert foncé avant de s'éclaircir légèrement, pour prendre une couleur vert mousse, quand il mélangea trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.

Rogue faisait son tour dans la salle de classe. Les pathétiques imbéciles ne faisaient pas les choses si mal. Ou au moins, telle était son opinion jusqu'à ce qu'il voie le chaudron de Potter.

« Potter ! Comment appelez-vous cette chose, par Merlin ? » renifla-t-il. « La potion est censée être noire et la vôtre est verte. »

« Je tiens à vous faire remarquer que ma potion est absolument parfaite, » claqua Harry.

Les yeux de Rogue se rétrécirent. « Monsieur Potter, je sais que vous êtes mentalement déficient, mais même votre père n'était pas aussi lamentable et pathétique en potions. Même votre regard déficient devrait noter la différence flagrante entre les deux couleurs. La potion de Longdubat est meilleure que la vôtre ! »

« Ma potion a une couleur différente parce que je fais une potion différente, » souffla Harry.

Severus regarda sur la table du garçon et s'aperçut effectivement que les ingrédients qu'il avait ramenés étaient différents de ceux préconisés. « Et pourquoi, monsieur Potter, vous êtes vous senti différent des autres au point que votre esprit de Gryffondor ait décidé de faire la potion que vous vouliez ? »

« Parce que c'est une potion qui pourra vraiment servir ! » cracha Harry.

« Vingt-cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor pour ne pas avoir suivi la consigne, Potter, » dit Rogue.

Harry roula des yeux et continua à mélanger sa potion de la manière qu'il fallait pour son but. « Potter, pourquoi ne diriez-vous pas à la classe de quelle potion vous avez désespérément besoin au point de vouloir avoir un « T » aujourd'hui ? »

« Du lubrifiant, » répondit Harry.

La mâchoire de Rogue tomba. « Pardon ? »

« Du lubrifiant, » répéta Harry. « Précisément, un lubrifiant qui diminue la douleur ressentie pour la personne qui se fait prendre. J'ai l'impression que je vais en avoir besoin très bientôt, » dit Harry.

Rogue et la majorité de la classe continuaient à le fixer, choqués.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Drago souriait en continuant à préparer sa potion. Oh oui, ils allaient en avoir besoin très bientôt.

Fred et Georges étaient appuyés contre le mur du fond, sous leur charme de désillusion. Ils avaient tous les deux une main devant la bouche en essayant de réprimer le rire qui voulait s'échapper. Ainsi, Harry voulait du lubrifiant.

Ils savaient exactement quel thé ils lui donneraient le lendemain.

* * *

Encore une erreur des jumeaux pour ce thé : test tea devait aider à réussir les test, mais cette fois, le thé a pris le sens d'impatient, irritable car impatient… J'ai triché en choisissant un nom de thé qui pouvait s'accorder au chapitre, mais je ne crois pas trahir l'intention de l'auteur de beaucoup ^^

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Merci beaucoup de me suivre (je ne le dirai jamais assez ^^) et à bientôt pour la suite !

Lena.


	37. Chap 37 Lust Tea

Bonsoir à tous ! Voici donc la suite ! Merci à tous pour votre fidélité et votre soutien. Il ne reste que 3 chapitres...

_RAR aux anonymes :_

Merci à _ChineseFireBall_ (Oui, effectivement, ce thé ne rend pas qu'impatient. Je suppose qu'amener la robe d'Harry était un bon prétexte pour l'auteur, pour que les jumeaux lui donnent son thé. Mais sans doute Rogue aurait-il été encore plus choqué ^^ Merci à toi), _Vicky_ (Et oui, un Rogue qui a perdu sa langue après de si belles remarques sarcastiques, ça vaut le détour :D) _MiyaxX_ (C'est sûr, Drago va en profiter ^^ Merci pour ta review !) et à _Allia_ (Cette histoire a 40 chapitres, merci pour ton soutien. Et non, Rogue n'aura pas de crise cardiaque ^^)

**ATTENTION ! Ce chapitre contient une scène d'amour explicite. Merci de ne pas lire si cela vous dérange.**

_Disclaimer_ **: **Cette histoire est à Kamerreon, la traduction à moi, mais tout le reste est à JK Rowling.

**

* * *

Chapitre 37 : Lust-Tea**

**Virili-thé**

Virilité : caractérise une grande vigueur, une excellente santé.

* * *

Quand Harry se réveilla, mercredi matin, quelqu'un était en train de frotter son nez contre sa joue. Il soupira doucement et se blottit plus près de la source de chaleur, reconnaissant inconsciemment la présence de Drago dans son lit. « Drago, » marmonna-t-il.

« Mmm, Harry. »

Harry cligna des yeux encore endormis avant de regarder son petit ami. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Les jumeaux m'ont laissé entrer, » dit Drago d'une voix traînante. « Ils me le doivent bien. »

« Ouais, » marmonna Harry en s'asseyant doucement dans le lit. Il jeta un œil tout autour et s'aperçut que le dortoir était vide. « Mais où sont… »

« Longdubat les a tous fichus dehors, » dit Drago. « La pièce est fermée à double tour et gardée. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry, la tête penchée sur le côté.

Les dents blanches et parfaites de Drago mordillèrent sa lèvre inférieure. Il prit une grande inspiration et attrapa la tasse sur la table de chevet, la faisant doucement tourner entre ses mains. « J'espérais… Je veux dire… » Un rouge intense envahit ses traits.

« Drago, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda Harry.

« Virili-thé » répondit Drago.

Le corps d'Harry se tendit instantanément. « Non ! » lança-t-il.

Drago fit un léger bond arrière en entendant la véhémence du ton employé, mais il acquiesça pour manifester son accord. Il semblait qu'Harry n'avait pas envie d'être avec lui autant qu'il avait envie d'être avec Harry. « D'accord, je vais juste y aller, et… »

Harry attrapa la tasse des mains de Drago et versa le contenu sur le sol. Ensuite, il se redressa et prit le visage de Drago entre ses mains. « Je ne veux pas que quoi que ce soit ait une influence sur ma prise de décision, Drago. Je veux que tu saches que c'est un choix que je fais en mon âme et conscience parce que je t'aime et non pas parce qu'un thé m'aura fait bander. »

Drago cligna des yeux, agréablement surpris, avant de serrer Harry contre sa poitrine. Il frotta ses lèvres contre le front de son petit ami. « Tu veux dire que tu voudrais… »

« Oui, Drago, » acquiesça Harry. « Fais-moi tien. »

« Avec plaisir, » grogna Drago, heureux, en attrapant le menton d'Harry et en réclamant sa bouche.

Harry regarda les yeux de Drago s'ouvrir sous le plaisir, avant de se rétrécir alors que ses lèvres étaient malmenées. Il frissonna légèrement en ressentant le désir féroce de Drago à travers sa bouche. Tout le corps de son petit ami criait la faim, le désir de s'occuper de lui, la possessivité. Il ouvrit la bouche quand Drago mordit sa lèvre inférieure, réclamant l'entrée de sa bouche. Drago festoyait, profitant de la saveur unique de son petit ami.

D'un sort à peine murmuré, leurs vêtements disparurent et ils soupirèrent de plaisir alors que l'air frais rencontrait leurs peaux nues.

Drago fit courir ses mains sur les côtés doux du torse d'Harry, souriant contre ses lèvres alors d'Harry miaulait et enfouissait ses mains plus profondément dans sa chevelure blonde. Il s'éloigna des lèvres gonflées pour faire son chemin le long de la mâchoire, puis mordilla et lécha la peau le long de la gorge. Il fit un suçon vicieux sur la peau pâle du cou pour clamer Harry sien, et Harry gémit de plaisir.

Drago s'éloigna encore un peu plus et sourit en voyant le regard perdu d'Harry et ses joues rouges qui montraient l'excitation évidente de son petit ami. Ses mains commencèrent à caresser la peau douce, effleurant et malaxant la chair, souriant à chaque fois qu'il recevait en retour un gémissement de plaisir. Il pinça doucement les petits tétons et les fit rouler entre ses doigts : Harry se cambra sous le plaisir.

« Drago ! »

Il plaqua le dos d'Harry contre le matelas, descendit un peu et lécha la peau, mordilla les petits boutons de chair. Les miaulements et les gémissements d'Harry étaient pure musique à ses oreilles, alors qu'il continuait à descendre, léchant, mordant, traçant son chemin le long du corps offert. Il s'arrêta en atteignant les hanches. Drago leva les yeux en suivant le long du corps d'Harry, et attendit qu'il lui autorise ou lui interdise la suite.

Harry hoqueta et acquiesça légèrement, ce qui provoqua un grognement de plaisir de Drago. Harry était étendu devant lui, haletant sous l'excitation, agréablement rougi. Il baissa la tête et suça cette partie du corps d'Harry, léchant la fente déjà humide, pour goûter Harry pour la première fois. Un grondement de plaisir s'échappa de sa gorge et ses yeux brulèrent d'émotions intenses.

Il avait les muscles tendus, crispés, et se battait contre lui-même pour ne pas immédiatement clamer la petite forme qui était couchée sous lui, tremblante et gémissante. Il libéra le membre et ferma les yeux durement, tentant de reprendre le contrôle.

« Le lubrifiant ? » haleta-t-il.

Harry leva une main tremblante et pointa la table de chevet. Il observa Drago ouvrir le tiroir et fouiller désespérément jusqu'à trouver la fiole.

Drago recouvrit son érection de lubrifiant ainsi que ses doigts. Il redescendit une fois de plus, reprit l'érection d'Harry en bouche et commença à préparer doucement son petit ami de ses doigts, poussant à l'intérieur, écartant, bougeant les doigts… Harry tremblait et gémissait. L'agent adoucissant qu'il avait ajouté à la potion faisait son office en diminuant l'inconfort qu'il aurait pu ressentir.

Quand Drago estima qu'Harry était prêt, il tira le corps nu plus prêt, haletant quand leurs peaux nues se rencontrèrent. Il caressa doucement les cuisses d'Harry avant de les écarter et de s'installer entre elles. Ses yeux restèrent fixés sur le visage d'Harry alors qu'il poussait en avant, forçant tout doucement son érection à entrer en lui. Il vit sa légère grimace de douleur et se figea, attendant que cette douleur diminue avant d'entrer plus profondément là où personne n'était allé avant lui, marquant Harry comme lui appartenant.

Il gronda de plaisir quand il fut le plus loin possible. Son petit ami était étroit et chaud, et il le serrait étonnamment fort entre ses muscles internes. Il baissa la tête et dévora une fois de plus la bouche d'Harry tout en amorçant son premier coup de bassin. Le cri d'Harry fut uniquement un cri de plaisir. La sensation ne ressemblait en rien à toutes ses expériences précédentes.

Il tourna la tête et mordit l'épaule de Drago, alors qu'il allait et venait à l'intérieur de lui, frottant cette délicieuse boule de nerfs à chaque fois. Des larmes de plaisir coulaient sur les joues d'Harry alors qu'il était complètement à la merci de son amant, entre ses bras protecteurs qui le maintenaient en place alors qu'ils se joignaient pour la toute première fois.

Il allait à la rencontre de l'érection envahissante, cherchant à accueillir Drago encore plus profondément qu'il ne l'était. Drago leva les jambes d'Harry et les plaça sur ses épaules, puis recommença ses mouvements. Il grogna en entendant le miaulement de plaisir d'Harry.

Il continuait à aller et venir tout en caressant l'érection de son petit ami, jusqu'à ce qu'il hurle son plaisir et qu'il se libère sur leurs estomacs et leurs poitrines. Les muscles internes d'Harry se contractèrent en emportant la dernière parcelle de contrôle de Drago. Il donna trois coups de reins plus puissants et se libéra en clamant définitivement Harry sien.

Ses muscles tremblaient et pulsaient alors qu'il tomba sur le côté, tirant le dos d'Harry contre son torse. Drago refusa de s'éloigner d'Harry alors que celui-ci reprenait sa respiration tout doucement. Harry rejeta la tête en arrière pour se frotter contre la poitrine de Drago. Il avait encore l'esprit brumeux à cause de la déferlante de sensations qui l'avaient envahi et à laquelle il pourrait bien devenir accro.

Les bras de Drago se resserrèrent alors que les émotions le parcouraient : il n'avait plus fait qu'un avec Harry.

C'était l'amour.

* * *

Lusty signifie vigoureux, robuste. J'aime bien virilité parce que ça sous-entend en même temps la vigueur et l'objet concerné par cette vigueur ^^

Merci à tous de me suivre. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec la traduction de cette scène, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire si cela vous a plu. A bientôt pour la suite !

Lena.


	38. Chap 38 Modest Tea

Bonjour ! Après une semaine, voilà la suite. Cette fiction sera terminée la semaine prochaine.

_**Note**_ : Je réponds à vos reviews ce soir. Mais j'ai supposé que d'avoir un nouveau chapitre ce soir vous ferait plus plaisir que mes réponses.

_**RAR aux anonymes :**_

Merci à MiyaxX (Si Rogue avait vu ça, il aurait immédiatement une crise cardiaque, effectivement. Mais Drago est ravi ^^) et à Allia (Je suis rassurée si cette scène t'a plue. Merci beaucoup ^^).

_**Disclaimer**_ : Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, l'histoire à Kamerreon et la traduction est à moi !

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

Chapitre 38 : Modest-Tea**

**Humili-thé**

Humilité : respecter une certaine décence dans le comportement, la manière de parler, de s'habiller, etc.

* * *

Mardi matin, Harry se blottit tout contre Drago. Les deux sorciers avaient passé toute la journée précédente ensemble, à se câliner, se toucher, se caresser… L'attention qu'ils s'étaient témoignée l'un à l'autre lui amena un sourire. Ils étaient parfaits l'un pour l'autre, et ils s'aimaient réellement.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Drago avait ramassé la tasse magique sur le sol, et Harry avait invoqué une nouvelle dose de Virili-thé. Il avait promis de tous les tester, après tout. Ils s'étaient aperçus qu'il augmentait le désir d'être ensemble physiquement, mais il ne pouvait certainement pas être utilisé contre une personne non consentante. Tout ce que faisait le thé était d'augmenter le désir d'être avec la personne qu'on aimait, à la condition que toute action soit acceptée réciproquement.

Harry aurait dû savoir que Fred et Georges mettraient une limite quelque part.

Il savait qu'il avait remis la tasse sur la table de chevet, mais elle était apparemment manquante maintenant. Il rougit soudain. Ils avaient dû la bousculer durant la nuit précédente, sans doute pendant leurs… activités. Et elle avait dû rouler quelque part dans le dortoir.

Alors qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, les rideaux qui entouraient son lit furent tirés et les jumeaux glissèrent leur tête. Ils tendirent un gobelet plein. Ils reluquèrent le corps à moitié nu du garçon avant qu'Harry n'attrape les couvertures et les remonte sur lui consciencieusement.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée, hier, Harry ? » ronronna Georges.

Harry acquiesça.

« Est-ce que Drago a pris bien soin de toi ? » demanda Fred en remuant les sourcils.

Harry leur jeta un œil colérique avant de grimacer. La douleur de ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille avait fini par se réveiller dans tout son corps. Ses muscles et ses terminaisons nerveuses hurlaient.

Fred gloussa en s'approchant un peu plus du lit et en tendant une potion anti-douleur à Harry.

Il l'avala et soupira joyeusement. « C'est mieux, » dit-il.

Drago se retourna dans son lit et resserra les bras autour d'Harry enfouissant son visage contre la poitrine du garçon rougissant. « Mmm, Harry. » Drago ouvrit les yeux et redressa la tête en entendant un écho discret de ricanements. « Que faites-vous là ? » gronda-t-il en essayant de couvrir ce qui restait de peau nue de son petit-ami.

« Nous avons ramené à notre petit Harry une potion anti-douleur et le thé d'aujourd'hui, » gazouillèrent-ils.

« Il est à moi, pas à vous, » les agressa Drago.

« Bien sûr Malefoy, » acquiescèrent-ils instantanément.

Drago les fixa un moment avant d'attraper sa baguette et de la pointer vers eux. Il murmura doucement et les cheveux verts et argent retournèrent à leur état d'origine, roux. Il ne leur dit rien de plus, mais c'était sa manière à lui de leur dire merci pour avoir contribué à le rapprocher d'Harry.

Ils fixèrent Drago avec de grands yeux. Avant qu'ils puissent lui dire quoi que ce soit, Harry attrapa la tasse des mains de Georges et en avala le contenu. Soudain, la blague qu'ils avaient planifiée ne leur semblait plus aussi drôle.

« Harry ! » s'exclamèrent-ils avant d'enfouir leurs visages dans leurs mains. Ils allaient vraiment recevoir un maléfice pour ça.

Harry lâcha la tasse et agrippa les couvertures pour les remonter jusqu'à son menton. Il commença à glisser sur le côté, en essayant de s'éloigner de Drago.

« Harry ? » Drago le regarda avec étonnement et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser.

« Eloigne-toi de moi ! » cria Harry, les joues d'un rouge intense.

« Quoi ? » demanda Drago, incrédule.

« Que fais-tu dans mon lit ? » demanda Harry.

« Ne te souviens-tu pas de notre journée d'hier ? » s'étonna Drago. « Nous avons passé toute la journée à faire l'amour et… »

« Je n'aurai certainement pas fait une chose pareille ! » affirma Harry. « Ne me touche pas ! » ordonna-t-il en s'éloignant des bras tendres qui s'approchaient de lui.

« Pourquoi ? » s'enquit Drago.

« Ce n'est pas bien ! » Harry remarqua la peau nue de Drago et rougit intensément. « Sors de mon lit et mets des vêtements ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu essayais de faire en te glissant dans mon lit, mais tu ne vas certainement pas me séduire ! »

Fred et Georges perdirent le contrôle et éclatèrent de rire bruyamment.

« Que vous lui avez-vous donné ? » gronda Drago.

« Humili-thé, » s'étrangla Fred.

Drago renifla et leva la baguette. « Hier était le plus beau jour de ma vie, et vous venez de gâcher ce qui aurait pu être la plus belle matinée de ma vie, » renifla-t-il.

Leur rire se stoppa abruptement.

La frustration et la douleur baignaient les yeux de Drago. « Il ne m'a même pas laissé l'embrasser pour lui dire bonjour. »

Un instant, le regret envahit les traits des jumeaux.

Harry s'était glissé de l'autre côté du lit pendant qu'ils parlaient, la couverture étroitement enroulée autour de lui. Il courut dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte à clef derrière lui. Si personne ne pouvait entrer, personne ne pourrait le voir.

Drago trembla : il allait vraiment jeter un sort aux deux rouquins. Le sort les percuta de plein fouet et les fit basculer au sol.

Les autres Gryffondors du dortoir regardaient alternativement la porte de la salle de bain fermée à double tour, Drago toujours dans le lit d'Harry et le tas de vêtements sur le sol qu'étaient Fred et Georges.

« Imbéciles, » murmura Neville en s'avançant vers les jumeaux aux cheveux à nouveau verts.

« Même moi je ne me sens pas assez confiant pour chercher des poux à Malefoy quand il est avec Harry, » murmura Ron en s'approchant de ses frères.

« Je ne pense pas qu'Harry va quitter la salle de bain, » constata Dean.

Neville soupira. « Allons informer McGonagall qu'Harry sera incapable d'assister aux cours d'aujourd'hui. »

Drago les regarda tous sortir du dortoir avant de tourner son regard vers les jumeaux à nouveau. Il était en colère. Comment osaient-ils éloigner Harry de lui ?

* * *

Modest-tea signifie simplement Modestie. J'ai changé ça en humili-thé pour le jeu de mot habituel. J'espère que vous vous êtes amusés avec ce chapitre. A ce week-end pour la suite (et avant dernier chapitre) !

Lena.


	39. Chap 39 Disloyal Tea

Merci à tous de me suivre ! Voici le chapitre suivant.

Je réponds actuellement à vos review. En retard, encore une fois, mais j'y réponds toujours ^^

_**RAR aux anonymes.**_

Merci à « **… **» (Il est vrai que le thé est très fort ^^ Harry n'est pas sorti de la salle de bains de toute la journée. Sinon, j'ai effectivement d'autres projets. J'en parlerai à la fin du dernier chapitre (le prochain) mais en gros j'ai une longue saga en cours et une mini fic en projet.), à **Vicky** (je veux bien te laisser un peu Drago, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'Harry soit d'accord ^^) à **MiyaxX **(Les jumeaux ont récupéré et reperdu leurs cheveux roux au chapitre précédent. Sinon, Harry n'a pas perdu la mémoire. Il est juste de mauvaise foi ^^ Ravie que ça t'aie plu) et à **miruru-sensei** (le pauvre, oui ^^ Merci)

_**Disclaimer **_: HP appartient à JKR et l'histoire à Kamerreon. Seule la traduction est à moi.

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

Chapitre 39 : Disloyal-Tea**

**Déloyau-thé**

Déloyauté : la qualité d'être déloyal, manque de loyauté, infidélité.

* * *

C'était vendredi matin, le trente-neuvième jour de test des thés, et Harry ne se souvenait même pas de la dernière fois où il avait été aussi en colère contre Fred et Georges. Ils avaient gâché sa matinée de câlins avec Drago. Ses mains n'étaient plus que des poings et il boxait son matelas. Il voulait étrangler ces deux imbéciles.

Harry se précipita finalement hors de la chambre et s'élança dans les escaliers. Il ne remarqua pas le portrait s'ouvrir et Drago se glisser dans la salle commune. « Comment avez-vous osé ? » gronda-t-il.

« Mais, Harry… »

« Silence ! » siffla-t-il. Les jumeaux fermèrent la bouche. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu aussi en colère. Pas même quand ils avaient provoqué son flirt avec Rusard. « Je l'adore. Je l'aime plus que tout au monde et vous m'avez incité à le repousser, » renifla-t-il.

Les jumeaux déglutirent bruyamment.

« Vous n'aviez pas le droit de choisir ce thé sans me prévenir avant ! » claqua Harry.

« Nous ne pensions pas que… »

« Il semble que vous ne pensez pas souvent quand vous faites quelque chose, » dit Harry brusquement. Ses épaules commencèrent à tressauter. « Merlin, qu'est-ce que je vais faire si… s'il croit que je le déteste à nouveau… ou si… si… »

Drago se précipita en avant, sortant de l'ombre, et enroula ses bras autour d'Harry, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son petit ami. « Je t'aime, Harry. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, et je ne vais certainement pas te quitter. »

« J'ai cru que je t'avais encore perdu, » gémit Harry, en étreignant à son tour son petit ami, refusant de lâcher l'homme qu'il aimait.

« Tu ne me perdras jamais, » affirma Drago.

« Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour m'en assurer ? » demanda Harry.

« Si tu le désires, » murmura Drago, pour le rassurer.

Harry attrapa la tasse dans les mains de Fred et murmura. « Royau-thé. »

« Non ! » crièrent Fred et Georges. « C'est totalement expérimental, nous ne l'avions même pas mis sur la liste ! » Avant qu'ils aient pu reprendre la tasse, Harry avait bu tout le thé. « Enfer ! »

Harry brilla légèrement, puis l'épée de Gryffondor apparut à ses côtés. « Moi, Harry James Potter, Héritier de Gryffondor, déclare Drago Lucius Malefoy comme mon époux. » La lumière s'évanouit et tout revint à la normale.

Neville, qui regardait la scène depuis la plus basse marche de l'escalier, cligna des yeux, sous le choc. « Est-ce que Drago et Harry viennent juste de se marier ? »

« Ou… oui, » bégayèrent presque les jumeaux.

« J'en ai l'impression, » répliqua Harry soudain, incrédule. Il ne pouvait croire qu'il venait de faire ça.

Drago attrapa le visage d'Harry et dévora ses lèvres, avant de les relâcher tout doucement quand il fut enfin rassasié.

« Hé bien, voilà qui est intéressant, » murmura Fred.

« C'est le thé qui aura duré le moins longtemps, » commenta Georges.

« Nous ne vendrons pas celui-là. Nous ne pouvons pas être responsables de gens qui en épousent d'autres arbitrairement. Nous serions envoyés à Azkaban, » dit Fred.

La main d'Harry était fermement enroulé autour de la garde de l'épée de Gryffondor, qui était venue à son maître légitime. Il sentit un léger picotement dans sa cicatrice et cilla. Il lui venait une idée. Il sourit en reprenant la tasse magique. « Déloyau-thé, » énonça-t-il clairement.

Harry but le contenu puis tomba au sol, l'épée entre les mains, focalisant toute sa magie sur le lien qu'il partageait avec Voldemort.

Lord Voldemort était au milieu d'une réunion de Mangemorts quand une vague soudaine de magie fit écho dans son esprit et se propagea à travers tout son corps. Il convulsa légèrement, choqué.

Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Pourquoi voulait-il prendre le pouvoir sur le monde magique ? C'était mal ! Les gens risquaient d'être blessés, voire tués. Il ne pouvait pas être responsable de la souffrance des autres !

« Quittez-moi ! » ordonna-t-il.

Les Mangemorts marqués clignèrent des yeux, derrière leurs masques, mais ils firent ce qu'on leur ordonnait.

Quand la pièce fut vide, Voldemort leva sa baguette et posa l'extrême bout de celle-ci au milieu de sa paume. Le sang jaillit sur le bois d'if et il abaissa la baguette sur le sol, pour dessiner une série de runes de sang. Quand la dernière rune fut terminée, il focalisa sa magie interne pour invoquer ses Horcruxes.

Une bague. Un pendentif. Un diadème. Une coupe. Nagini.

Il s'assura que la pièce était bien fermée à double tour et lança le sortilège du Feudeymon. Les flammes magiques rugirent dans la pièce, l'avalant ainsi que ses Horcruxes, et détruisant le Mage noir et son héritage. Quand les derniers restes de Lord Voldemort furent détruits, le lien avec Harry Potter disparut, libérant le jeune sorcier de son destin.

Harry cessa de convulser et leva les yeux vers les nombreuses paires d'yeux inquiets qui l'entouraient.

« Harry ? » La voix de Drago était pleine de soulagement et il prit son amant dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre sa poitrine. Il sema de légers baisers sur tout le visage d'Harry. « Ne me fais jamais plus peur comme ça ! » ordonna-t-il.

« Je ne le ferai plus, » lui assura Harry.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Neville.

« J'ai tué Voldemort. Enfin, techniquement, il s'est tué tout seul. » les informa Harry.

« Quoi ? » braillèrent les jumeaux.

« J'ai avalé le thé et focalisé toute ma magie sur le lien de ma cicatrice. Ça l'a rendu déloyal à sa propre cause ! » Ils le regardèrent, un peu stupidement. « Il a décidé que détruire le monde magique était une mauvaise chose et il s'est éliminé lui-même avec des objets et son serpent, à l'aide de quelque chose appelé Feudeymon. »

Dumbledore s'avança soudain de nulle part et tapota les jumeaux dans le dos. « Excellent travail, mes chers garçons ! Je pense que j'ai besoin d'un peu de citron, » murmura-t-il pour lui-même en quittant la Tour.

« Vous-savez-qui est mort à cause de quelque que nous avons fait ? » couina Fred.

« Ouaip ! Investir pour vous deux semble être la meilleure idée que j'ai eue de ma vie ! » déclara Harry. « En même temps que séduire Drago, bien entendu. »

Les quatre sorciers continuèrent à fixer le Garçon qui avait Survécu ils essayaient toujours de prendre la mesure de la révélation. Ça risquait de leur prendre un petit temps.

Quelque part dans le château, Luna sourit avec complaisance. Elle avait dit que les deux Glitterpuffs feraient une farce au Ronflak cornu. Elle n'avait pas dit que le Ronflak cornu survivrait à cette farce, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Disloyalty signifie tout simplement déloyauté. Ou infidélité, mais là, j'aurais pris le risque de vous induire en erreur sur le contenu du chapitre.

Voilà. C'était l'avant dernier chapitre. Le dernier arrive la semaine prochaine. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis sur ce chapitre-ci, que j'ai moi-même aimé, mais trouvé complètement fou ! ^^

Lena.


	40. Chap 40 Novel Tea

Voici le tout dernier chapitre de cette histoire.

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont lue et tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires. Je ne m'attendais honnêtement pas à en recevoir autant, vous m'avez fait vraiment plaisir. L'auteur original, **Kamerreon**, est agréablement surprise également d'avoir eu autant de lecteurs français. N'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur son histoire en VO et à lui laisser une petite review.

**RAR aux anonymes :**

Merci à _**LiliBlack13**_ (ravie de voir que ce chapitre t'a surprise. Après 39 chapitres, y arriver encore était plutôt pas mal ^^) à _**Lalouve**_ (Je crois que c'est également la mort de Voldy la plus décomplexée, la plus drôle et la plus originale que j'ai pu lire), à _**Vicky**_ (Pourquoi s'être embêtée en 7 tomes, franchement : JKR aurait pu trouver plus direct pour la mort du grand méchant XD ! Voilà donc le dernier chapitre. Cette histoire me manquera également ^^), et à _**MiyaxX**_ (C'était bien ça : Voldemort est devenu infidèle à ses propres idées ! Et oui, en quelque sorte, Luna est voyante et ce sont les jumeaux (leur invention) qui ont tué Voldy ^^)

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter et son monde sont la propriété de JK Rowling, et cette histoire appartient à Kamerreon. Seule la traduction est mienne.

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

Chapitre 40 : Novel-Tea**

**Originali-thé***

Originalité : état ou qualité d'être unique, original, nouveau, inédit.

* * *

Samedi matin, Harry Potter était toujours réveillé. Toute l'école avait fêté la défaite du Lord Noir, encore une fois battu par Harry Potter, et ce toute la nuit. Personne n'avait compris comment il avait fait, mais les Aurors avaient trouvé la preuve irréfutable du décès de Vous-savez-Qui.

Le thé semblait avoir coulé à travers la marque, et tous les Mangemorts, ceux qui n'étaient pas déjà espions pour la Lumière, avaient retourné leur veste.

La Gazette avait publié une lettre d'excuses formelle à Harry Potter. Les jumeaux l'avaient encadrée pour lui.

Il était fatigué, saoul de punch, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu dormir avec toute l'adrénaline qui courait encore dans ses veines. C'est avec cette pensée qu'il prit la tasse des mains de Fred et la brandit vers les deux jumeaux, qui ne retrouveraient probablement jamais leurs cheveux roux.

« Je voudrais porter un toast à Fred et Georges Weasley, ces deux imbéciles emmerdants, malicieux et rusés sans qui tout cela n'aurait pas été possible. Vraiment, quelle « originali-thé » !** » déclara-t-il avant d'avaler le breuvage. Ses mains tremblèrent légèrement et il rendit la tasse aux jumeaux.

Harry tourna les talons et se dirigea vers un des bureaux de la salle commune de Gryffondor, puis se laissa tomber sur une chaise vraiment très inconfortable. Il rassembla des rouleaux de parchemin et les aplatit devant lui, puis attrapa un encrier et une pleine poignée de plumes.

Il trempa une des plumes dans l'encre et commença à écrire. Les mots étaient à peine lisibles tant sa main courait vite sur la page. De son écriture, qui était la moins appréciée de toutes celles que corrigeaient Rogue, il déroulait un conte. La plume travaillait avec fureur, notant les mots et les idées comme ils venaient.

La langue d'Harry fit son apparition à l'un des coins de sa bouche, alors qu'il se concentrait sur sa tâche. C'était vital. Tout le monde devait connaître la vérité. Ils devaient savoir comment s'était passée sa vie. Cette autobiographie montrerait au monde la réalité telle qu'elle était, et pas telle que Rita Skeeter la voyait.

Il était tellement focalisé sur son travail qu'il ne remarqua même pas que tous les Gryffondors derrière lui s'étaient finalement endormis comme des masses, épuisés. Lui avait un travail à faire.

Il ne fut pas non plus conscient quand ils se réveillèrent, plusieurs heures plus tard. Il était toujours plongé dans son travail.

Il écrivit sur le parchemin toute la matinée, jusque tard dans l'après-midi. La plume bougeait de façon irrégulière, dans une tentative de coucher par écrit les pensées d'Harry.

La plume s'arrêta finalement trois minutes avant le dîner, en ce dernier jour de test des thés.

Un large sourire apparut sur le visage d'Harry et il s'étira longuement, essayant désespérément de soulager ses muscles noués. Ils étaient vraiment douloureux. Il jeta un œil autour de lui et s'aperçut que la pièce était vide. Tout le monde devait être descendu manger. « Parfait, » déclara-t-il dans le silence, avant de sauter sur ses pieds.

Harry se précipita à travers les couloirs, son rouleau de parchemin bien serré contre sa poitrine. Il attendit impatiemment qu'un des escaliers reprenne sa place, puis il descendit les marches à toute vitesse quand il eut la bonne position. Il traversa tout le Hall et arriva finalement à la Grande Salle. Il entra dans la pièce et se racla la gorge bruyamment.

Tous ceux qui étaient présents se tournèrent vers le Garçon-qui-avait-Survécu.

Harry fit un large sourire et donna une petite secousse au parchemin pour qu'il se déroule. Il se déroula, et de déroula et se déroula encore.

Il cessa finalement de se dérouler quand le bout du parchemin atteignit la table des professeurs, à la toute fin de l'allée principale de la Grande Salle. Harry baissa les yeux vers ses mots et se mit à lire tout haut.

« C'était il y a très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, mais alors vraiment très longtemps. Si loin dans les brumes du temps que ceux qui ont moins de quinze ans ne peuvent pas s'en souvenir… »

Un reniflement sonore la coupa soudain et Harry leva les yeux pour fusiller du regard l'offensant, qui la ferma immédiatement.

« Il y avait un magnifique bébé garçon. Le bébé était beau et charmant, et vraiment charmant d'une belle manière. Parce qu'il était, hé bien, beau et plein de charme. »

Un ricanement interrompit cette fois l'Elu, et ses yeux vinrent écharper la demoiselle, qui se tut dans un silence choqué.

« Ce beau et charmant bébé était le fils de deux gentils et merveilleux parents, qui étaient aimants et gentils, et merveilleux, et gentils, et aimants, et gentils, et merveilleux, d'une manière vraiment gentille et adorable, bien sûr. »

Rogue se battait pour empêcher ses lèvres de se contracter en un sourire.

« Cette famille était heureuse, très heureuse. Pleine de joie et de bonheur. La vie était merveilleuse, et joyeusement voire magnifiquement heureuse ! »

Neville grogna et se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Quand un jour, une nuit noire et tempétueuse… bon, en fait, pour être honnête, je ne me souviens pas vraiment si cette nuit était vraiment noire et tempétueuse. Cependant, comme ça en jetait au niveau de l'ambiance, j'ai décidé que ce serait une nuit noire et tempétueuse. La lune était levée, après tout, donc c'était la nuit, donc il faisait noir. De plus, la tempête qui avait ou n'avait pas eu lieu aurait pu faire de cette nuit-là une nuit tempétueuse. Donc, par cette nuit noire et tempétueuse… »

Hermione regardait son meilleur ami comme s'il était un complet et total crétin fini.

« Le méchant homme arriva cette nuit-là. Pourquoi était-il méchant, me demanderez-vous ? Hé bien… Il l'était, tout simplement. Il voulait blesser les gentils et merveilleux parents et le beau et charmant bébé. Donc, c'était définitivement un méchant homme. »

Pansy sourit et acquiesça pour montrer son accord.

« Ensuite, le méchant homme décida de… »

« Monsieur Malefoy, auriez-vous la gentillesse de distraire monsieur Potter de cette adorable récit de sa vie entière ? » demanda Dumbledore avec des yeux pétillant intensément.

« Mais j'ai encore tout ça à raconter ! » bouda Harry en désignant le parchemin déroulé, excessivement long, qui traversait la pièce.

« Je pense que c'était justement là que le directeur voulait en venir, Potter, » renifla Rogue. Il n'était pas en train de glousser intérieurement, non, pas du tout.

Drago apparut devant Harry et lui sourit.

« Ensuite, le méchant homme décida de… » répéta Harry.

« Pour l'amour de Merlin ! » hurla Fred.

« Fais-le taire ! Nous sommes désolés ! Nous n'aurions jamais dû lui donner quoi que ce soit de plus ! » pria Georges. Binns était encore plus intéressant qu'Harry, à l'instant.

« Avec plaisir, » dit Drago de sa voix traînante.

Il tira le parchemin des mains d'Harry et le brûla d'un sort pour qu'il n'en reste que cendres.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour objecter mais il fut incapable de parler, parce que la langue de Drago venait d'engager une bataille avec la sienne.

Harry enroula ses bras autour de son mari et le tira plus près. Si son silence avait pour conséquence que Drago l'embrasse, il voulait bien rester silencieux toute sa vie.

Tout le monde observait le couple qui se câlinait avec joie, excepté Dumbledore. Il avait les yeux baissés vers l'extrême bout du parchemin, qui ne venait de prendre feu qu'à l'instant. Ses yeux bleus pétillants brillèrent plus intensément encore qu'auparavant.

_Le beau et charmant garçon trouva un autre beau et charmant garçon, et ils se marièrent, parce que c'est ce que font les beaux et charmants garçons quand ils sont amoureux._

Fin.

* * *

* Novel-tea vient de « novelty », qui signifie « nouveauté » ou « originalité », mais c'est également un jeu de mot avec « novel » qui signifie « roman » ou « nouvelle » au sens d'histoire. Je ne pouvais pas jouer sur le mot « roman », alors j'ai choisi originalité. Car…

** … dans le corps de l'histoire, Harry fait un jeu de mot avec « Novel-Tea », quand il s'adresse aux jumeaux. « They're Novel-Tea ! » Il veut en fait dire qu'« ils sont vraiment uniques ». J'ai choisi originalité pour tenter de m'approcher le plus possible de ce jeu de mot.

* * *

Voilà… Cette histoire me manquera. En tout cas, je suis très curieuse de connaître le thé que vous avez préféré en lisant ! Merci encore une fois pour tous vos commentaires, tout au long de cette fic.

Lena.

Projets : Pour ceux qui veulent encore de la lecture, je peux leur proposer ma saga yaoi « Le monstre qui dort », dont le premier tome (« _**La coupe du monde de Quidditch**_ ») est en cours de publication. Sinon, j'ai une autre fic plus courte en cours d'écriture : « _**Les douze travaux d'Harry Potter**_ ». (13 ou 14 chapitres). J'attends de l'avoir terminée avant de commencer à poster. Alors à bientôt, peut-être !


End file.
